


the truth untold.

by rxyalblxxd



Category: bts
Genre: Angs, Drama & Romance, M/M, mute!AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-01-06 15:41:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 36
Words: 46,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18391370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxyalblxxd/pseuds/rxyalblxxd
Summary: I'm sorry for not having the courage to say these things to you sooner. Does that make me a coward?.- pjm.I want you to run to me and not run away from me.-jjk.Jeon Jungkook has changed in the past seven years Jimin had seen him. But so has he. Moreover he's running awayfrom something, his past.Will his past however stop haunting him?. What happened to Jimin in those seven years?.And why....did hedisappearagain?STORY COVER: https://app.box.com/s/wqlxei30zvidfkzv274ea8txb6rxxzri





	1. Chapter 1

**7 Years Ago.**

  
Leaving your life behind to start a new one in a foreign country is always a dread to every teenager. Jimin had a good life in Busan. He had the best people he could call friends. But sadly due to his father new job, his family had to move to San Francisco.  
  
“Why do you have to leave?!. Can’t your parents let you stay here?. I’ll take care of you. Better yet i’ll hide you in my basement so they can’t take you away!”. Leave it up to Taehyung to be so dramatic. Although to Jimin his nonsense was looking like a good idea as he himself didn’t want to leave everything he knows and felt familiar with behind. His friends and his life in Busan was his safety blanket which is being taken away from him.  
  
Jimin was nowhere excited when they landed. At first he always wanted to go on a vacation to the States but never to live. Of course his parents brushed it off as him being a moody teenager.  


\---------

  
Gradually Jimin became used to his new life and surroundings. He was worried how he would adjust and get along in school but thanks to his next door neighbour and fellow classmate, that was soon solved.

He kept in touch with his friends back home as much as he could given the time differences. Truth be told he missed them as much as the day he left. Especially someone he never got to say what he really wanted to. Who was still holding on to a false promise so to speak that Jimin would come back home. But the way their lives were going San Francisco was Jimin’s new home.

And he had someone to call _his._

Out of the five of them, Jungkook is the one who changed the most. He acts as if nothing bothers him or that he cares about nothing. There were three people who saw through him and those were the ones he never treated differently nor put this facade of his up. Taehyung, Hoseok and Yoongi. Even with Jimin so far away, the four males remained just as close as they’ve always been.

So much to put up with Jungkook’s boyfriend. At least that’s what the boy thought. For Jungkook however he’s nothing but a friends with benefits type of relationship. Jungkook who was never a fan of parties, smoking or drinking, became involved with all of these things thanks to his “boyfriend”. Despite the protest and lectures from his hyungs, the boy continued anyways.

 _Having mutual and genuine feelings for someone is not worth it._ That’s all they’ve been hearing from him as an answer.  
 


	2. Chapter 2

The noises coming the apartment next door was nothing out of the ordinary.  After all his bedroom just happened to next his neighbour's room and...let's just say they aren't very quiet. The blonde had grown accustomed to it. What ticked him off even further was the ringing next to his ear. With a loud groan, the male looked over at his digital clock where the red numbers gave off the time.

ho the fuck?!”. He kept cursing while searching for his phone. But as soon as he saw the number, his eyes grew wide and wasted no more time to answer. “Hyung!. Do you know after how long it’s been since you called?. What the fuck happened to you?. And to--”.  
  
“Hey, hey!. Calm down for a second and breath will you, Taehyung. Also hello to you too.”. The older male chuckled softly at the other’s reaction but of course he expected it. “It’s a long story but I didn’t call you to catch up or about me as a matter of fact. It’s about Jimin…”. How long has it been since he heard anything other than he’s doing alright, he’s busy and what not from his best friend.  
  
“What about him?....Mark hyung, did..something happen to him?”. Taehyung was repeating the same thing over and over again like mantra in his head. ‘Please, don’t let this be bad news’. Why else would the older male call out of the blues at this time if it’s not...No!.  
  
“Something did happen but he’s fine. I called to let you know that he’s coming back to Korea. The flight leaves tonight”. After a long pause the male finally was able to reassure the younger’s nerves. But what did he mean by something did happen. “He didn’t notify you himself because he thought you guys are probably mad at him. And he’s not returning to Busan either. He’ll be living in Seoul.It’s where he’ll be attending Korea National University of Arts. In--”.  
  
“That’s even better!. We moved to Seoul as well and are attending the same University. It is after all one of the most if not THE Arts University where many wants to attend”. The younger cut in excitedly. After 7 years his best friend is returning home and will be attending the same school as him and the others. All his anger he felt from before had dimmed away.  
  
“That’s actually good news. Which brings me to my question...do you mind picking us up?”. Jimin parents despite what happened, refused to return. Saying it’ll be difficult to up and leave their current lives and jobs to go back to nothing. However it took not much convincing from their son to send him back and will be supporting him with a place to live and money, even though the expenses will be divided between him and Mark who also decided to move. For him it was more of an adventure and a start of a new surrounding.  
  
“You’re coming too?!. Finally we’ll be able to meet!. Let me know what time you guys are going to arrive and I’ll be there”.  
  
Mark took another pause, biting on his bottom lip as he hesitated on how to say the following. It wasn’t exactly something for him to tell but since Jimin refused to contact Taehyung, he had no other option. They are going to find out soon anyways. “Tae...there is something else you need to know”. The younger on the other line was starting to feel uneasy due to older’s tone and his hesitation. “What?”.  
  
“Jimin...he’s _mute_ ”.  
 


	3. Chapter 3

The taste of cigarette on his lips should give him a sense of familiarity and comfort but it didn’t. Especially not when it’s mixed with his own. It was bitter but it was also something he grew fond of. “I should be leaving but you seem to want to go for round two. Not that I mind”. The smirk on his lips grew wider at the space which didn’t exist between him and the dark haired male, who had him pinned against the wall. Grinding against him while roughly sucking his neck down to his collarbone.  
  
“When do you ever mind?”. DK chuckled at his “friend’s” remark, whose hands were now under his untucked shirt. His own hands slid down his friend’s back down to his ass, pulling him closer for more friction against their clothed crotches. “Why do you need an apartment when the hallway is a much better place to fuck. Am I right?”. The two males snapped their heads in the direction where the voice was coming from. DK awarded an annoyed Taehyung with a wink while his friend went back to where he left off. “Seriously, Jungkook. I have enough of your loud shenanigans, I don’t need this when I step out of my damn apartment. Go back inside!”. He spoke up in his deep and loud tone while locking his door. Taehyung was about to walk away when Jungkook finally spoke up.  
  
“Where are you heading then?.Don’t you want to hear the show tonight?”. Taehyung was proud at himself of how well he could control his anger when it came to Jungkook’s new behavior. And it was all thanks to the male he had pinned against the wall. But this time a smirk was playing on his lips as he leaned close enough to the younger.  
  
 _“The day did come….”_. And with that he turned on his heels and walked away. Of course it was enough for Jungkook to understand. “Wha--you’re lying”.  
  
“Fortunately I’m not. I would have told you if you were around or even ask you to come along with me. But I can see you’re too busy to care, right?”. The look he was giving the younger said everything. Basically what Jungkook has been telling them all these years to make it believable for himself. He didn’t care about Park Jimin. The male left and slowly faded away from his life. So why should he bother?.  
  
“What is going on?”. DK’s voice made him break away from Taehyung’s intense glare and compose himself. “Nothing important. We got better things to do”. Jungkook took hold of DK’s wrist and dragged him back into his apartment.  


\-----------

  
“Jungkook didn’t come with you”. It wasn’t a question but an observation. Taehyung was on the way to the airport along with Yoongi and Hoseok. After his call with Mark, he phoned his other two hyungs and told them the news. On one hand they were happy but on the other also worried. In these seven years they have grown up and while with Taehyung, Yoongi, Hoseok and Jungkook, they could see how much for themselves, the same couldn’t be said for Jimin.

In the first three years they kept in touch but gradually their contact became limit until it stopped one day. Not even texts or pictures were shared not did the latter replied to any. It was as if Jimin disappeared off the face of the earth. And just as he did Jungkook also started drifting away from the fact that he has a friend named Park Jimin. Which only got worse when they found out that Jimin was dating someone.

They were introduced to Mark since the beginning and became fast friends with the male. And although the contact between him and the four was there more than Jimin for the last four years, Mark would change the topic whenever Taehyung or the others asked more and more questions about him. All they got from him was _‘he’s fine. He’s busy. His boyfriend, school and his part time job is consuming a lot of his time’._

Those reasons were believable but the males would also be lying if they said that something might be wrong. They weren’t angry at Mark because the latter isn’t in the position to say anything or he might be telling the truth and they were thinking too much into it. But now with Jimin returning home out of nowhere brought that thought back to surface. More so with the discovery that the latter lost his ability to speak.

“He’s too busy sucking face with DK. Besides he doesn’t care remember. The last thing Jimin needs when he steps foot here is to deal with Jungkook”. Taehyung’s tone was bitter as ever when he spoke and the other two caught on. They mirrored it a lot after all whenever DK is around. “They will cross paths soon though. There is no stopping that”. Hoseok usual happy demeanor was not reflecting off of him at the moment. The worry on his face was clear when it came to the youngest of their friends. But like Yoongi always told him, Jungkook chose this himself. “What he needs to do stop is blaming Jimin for the way he turned out. That’s all DK, whose face I still by the way want to smash in”.

Sometimes Yoongi’s dark humor would have you burst out laughing, however he was not kidding about this. Hoseok lost count how many times he had to hold the older back from hurting DK. But he tries to controls himself all for Jungkook’s sake.  


  
\---------

  
“Jimin!!”. The said male whipped his head in the direction from the loud voice and his eyes grew so wide, one would be afraid they’d pop out of their sockets. He looked over at Mark who was grinning like an idiot next to him. The blonde shook his head with a smile, dropping his bags and hugged his best friend. Followed by the loudest of them all, Hoseok and Yoongi with his gummy smile he always adored. “Welcome home”. The male signed. After Taehyung told him about Jimin, he looked up sign language, freezing Jimin in his spot. “Mark told us…”.

 _But just how much did he tell you,_ the younger wondered. Jimin’s thoughts about his friends hating him went out the window the moment he saw them. He was happy to be back home, his real home. However he did wish it was under better circumstances. “Where is Jungkook?”. Jimin wrote down on his phone and showed it to Hoseok. Since the incident happened only a few months ago, Jimin wasn’t all that familiar with sign language completely. He and Mark picked up the basics for small talks at least but nothing more. His other form of communication would be to type it down on his phone or write.

“Jungkook...is---”.The minute they heard Jungkook’s name, Tae’s jaw clenched and Yoongi went dead silent. “He has guests over so he couldn’t make it”. Jimin’s lips formed in an ‘o’ as he nodded understandingly. He wondered if the younger would be happy to see him again like the others or...not?.  
 


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning despite being tired and jetlag both Mark and Jimin still got up for their classes. First day are always a pain since you had to get your schedules, searching for your classes and introductions. Jimin had just received his schedule and was waiting for Mark when he looked up and saw a familiar face. Who in turn stopped in his track when he saw Jimin. While he stood emotionless and battling with his mind, a smile formed on Jimin’s lips as he waved at Jungkook. He even stepped forward in his direction but instead he was sent a hard glare before the younger stalked away. _‘Guess that answers your question’_ , he thought to himself.  
  
So far everything has been going well. He was all settled in his department as was Mark. Just as he was rounding the corner towards Taehyung’s class, he bumped into none other than Jungkook who was still sporting that same glare from before. “Can’t see where you’re going?”. But of course Jimin couldn’t say anything. “Wow...you disappear for five years and now you got nothing to say? Too good to say anything to people now?”.  
  
“Whatever. I never expected anything else from you either. I don’t even know why you bothered coming back”. And with that he left. He knew anger would be there but that much?. Guess he should have expected it for “disappearing”.  


  
\---------

  
Jimin, Taehyung and Yoongi met up for lunch, catching up five years worth as much as they possibly could when Hoseok showed up. “YO!!”. Loud as always. “Now that Mark is here, are you going to make your move?”. Jimin typed and showed it to Hoseok who almost choked on his food but shook his head. “Why not?”.

“What do you mean ‘why not?’. I don’t know him that well yet”. To that they all rolled their eyes. “Please. You’ve talked to him the most out of all of us. At least do something because I don’t think I can handle anymore of your swooning over him”. Yoongi pointed out with, being unbothered as always. “Hey...at least I got good taste”.

“There he is now!”. Hoseok turned around so quick, Jimin was worried he might have snapped his neck. While Yoongi and Taehyung laughed their heads off. “I hate the two of you with every fiber of my body”. After seeing no trace of mark like the two punks in front of him claimed. 

“What is he doing here?”. Jimin looked up when he heard Jungkook’s voice. Clearly that was referred to him but the younger didn’t spare him a glance. “Same thing as you”. The laughing had died down and was instead replaced with a stiffening tension. “Behave…”. Was all Yoongi told Jungkook. “Why?. Just because you all have forgiven him means that I should?”. As angry as they wanted to be at him, he wasn’t to be blamed completely. Yet the way he acts towards Jimin was clear to become a problem sooner or later. “We never had anything against him, Jeon. So I repeat...behave”. This time it was said through Yoongi’s clenched teeth.

“Whatever”.

“Sorry I’m late. I got carried away at the studio”. Jungkook’s cocked his eyebrow at the strange face that came out of nowhere but as he looked closely he recognized the male. “Mark-hyung?”.

“Jungkook-ah!”. Jimin watched the exchange between the two and felt a tinge of something stir up inside of him. He is very welcoming towards Mark but not him. Guess that’s something to get used to. “How was class?”. Jungkook noticed Mark using gestures while his voice was low when he talked to Jimin. And in return saw the blonde doing the same in return. To add more to this puzzling action was Taehyung typing on his phone and showing it to Jimin. Who again mirrored the action by doing the same. “Okay...what is going?”.

“Oh now he’s interested. Well if you must know”. Yoongi looked over at Jimin who gave him a small nod before he said anything. “Jimin's vocal cords are damaged. Which means he lost his ability to speak”. Jungkook was silent as he only looked at Jimin then at the others and back to his food. “I’m sorry. I didn’t know”. _That’s why he didn’t say anything. Way to go, Jeon!._

“As if you bothered anyways”. It was a whisper but Jungkook was able to caught on what Taehyung said. “I have to go. I’m late for class”. The male got up and left the group with a second glance. “Don’t worry about him. He’s moody”. Hoseok awarded the boy his charming smile.  
 


	5. Chapter 5

“Jimin-hyung”. The said male turned around to a jogging Jungkook who now stood next to him. “I’m sorry about what I said. I didn’t know”. To that Jimin smiled at him as a way to tell him that it’s okay. “But it doesn’t mean I am okay about what you did. Don’t expect me to be as nice as they are after you left seven years ago in which you disappeared for four and then show up out of nowhere”. And there goes his smile. Jimin took out his phone and typed in something before showing it to the younger.  
  
“I didn’t expect any of you would. I am sorry about the last four years. But it wasn’t on purpose. I do hope you can forgive me one day”. Jungkook didn’t miss the defeated look of the older after he said it and left quietly like he just got scolded.  


  
\---------

  
Lunch this time around brought a surprise to Jimin. “Hey, babe”. The blonde looked on when a brunette came up to their table and kissed Jungkook as he sat down next to the raven haired. The others except Mark looked annoyed while Jungkook was smiling happily away. But something dark loomed over them when the brunette’s eyes fell on Jimin. The grin he was wearing disappeared into a thin line. “We have fresh meat?”.

“Not really. That’s Mark hyung and Jimin hyung. Our friends who moved back from the States”. Jungkook introduced them by pointing at them. “I see. I’m Lee Seokmin but you can call me DK. I’m Jungkook’s boyfriend, special friend...whatever you want to call it”. DK was obviously trying to annoy the other three as if it was some sort of hobby of his. It was evident due to that stupid grin of his. He was well aware of their dislike towards him after all. But his grin quickly dropped when his eyes landed on Jimin. “So tell me about yourselves....,Jimin hyung?”.

“His name is Park Jimin. Satisfied?”. Taehyung wasn’t one to be left behind when it came to shutting DK up. Especially now since he know how rude and insensitive he could be. But little did he know just how familiar that name was to DK and why his hatred towards the male was brewing further.

“And he’s the little sunshine”. Jimin leaned in, grinning brightly next to Hoseok who did the same. Unconsciously it brought a smile on Jungkook’s lips seeing that bright smile of Jimin again. “And you’re the big and loud sunshine. Is that it?”. A fry flew in the direction of Yoongi who was chuckling instead.   


  
\-----------

  
Even though things weren’t the same as it was between Jimin and Jungkook, the younger wasn’t as rude and cold towards him anymore. He smiled small ones at least with him and makes casual conversations with him. That was until an angry DK interrupted their bantering when he came to lunch. “What is wrong with you?”.

“Ask him. Oh sorry….Type it to him!”. His eyes were set on Jimin causing Jungkook to look between the two in confusion. “Find your fucking manners even though I know you have none”. Yoongi sneered at him who had his eyes still plastered on his phone until DK's remark. “Remember that showcase I told you about. I have been working weeks on it and I was sure it would have been mine. He just came in and was handed the part. You stole my showcase from me!”. The boy was now standing with his finger pointed towards Jimin, who was shaking his head and looked over at Mark for help.

“Alright let’s calm down here. Isn’t the teacher the one that does the picking?”. He asks as any logical person would. “Of course. He’s just salty someone better got picked over his ass”. Taehyung didn’t even bother to hide his grin and smug behavior. “Look here, Kim. I am not in the mood for your bitchiness today”.

“Then leave…”. Jungkook looked over at Hoseok upon hearing the tone in his voice. The tone the older uses when he's annoyed or plain angry. “Hyung. Come on no--”.

“No, Kook. If he’s got a problem then let him take it up with the teacher instead of attacking Jimin like this. It’s not his fault he was picked!”. Despite his ‘tough man’ persona, whenever Hoseok or Yoongi said something, especially Yoongi, whose attention was no longer on his phone but probably murdering DK in his mind. He knew well not to second guess it or rebel against them. Because those two despite their friendly demeanor had the ability to own your ass with just their words. “He’s right. Just talk to her if you think you were mistreated”. DK looked at his Jungkook in disbelief but sat down nonetheless.

“I will. I don’t know why she would pick him. Maybe you can dance but not as good as me. I mea--”.

“Go away!”. Taehyung who was sitting next to Yoongi flinched when the older slammed his fist on the table. Mark felt a tight grip on his hand and looked down to see it was Jimin, who was stiff. “If you’re going to sit here with the intention to bring someone down then leave. We don’t accept that behavior here”. The brunette got up immediately with an angry glare towards Yoongi and took Jungkook’s hand. “Fine!. Kook let’s go”.

“Hyung, calm down. That’s not what he meant”.

“That is what I meant. Are you coming or not?”.

“Will you stop acting like this for a second?. You’re both overreacting”.

“Say that again?. I am just pointing out his mistake. How would you feel if someone said that to you?. Would you still think I’m overreacting?. If so then you can leave with him too because it shows that you think just like him. Come talk to me when you get your senses back”. And he did. He did leave which caused Yoongi to shake his head in disappointment.

"It's okay, hm?". Mark told him softly while caressing his hand.

“Hey. Relax, okay?. It’s not your fault. We’ve been trying to get him away from DK’s mentality. Don’t let it get it to you”. Jimin smiled at Hoseok but he didn't seem relax at all. Hoseok noticed the way Mark was calming the younger down and could tell something was not right with him. Yoongi has always been like this which Jimin knew. So he couldn't be scared of him all of a sudden when he witnessed the older's similar outburst countless times. And even was one of the people that could calm him down.   


  
\---------

  
 _It’s bad enough you bailed on us for all these years but now you have everyone against me and DK. Does this make you happy?._

Jungkook’s rant played over and over again in his head along with DK’s.

 _Maybe you can dance but not as good as me._

“Are you sure?”. The blonde nodded as a confirmation. “I picked you for this part because you deliver it so well, Jimin. And why would you pass it up?. Your hard work and talent paid off in these couple of weeks that it landed you a chance like this. Luck didn’t get you it. You did then why?.”. His teacher was rummaging through her brain to figure out why he would do something like this. Could it be nerves?. That doesn’t seem to be problem to him. She sighed and agree anyways.  


  
\-----------

  
“Ready to go?”.

“Can’t. I have rehearsals”. Jungkook cocked his eyebrow questionably at the other. “Rehearsals for what?”.

“The showcase. I just got the news from my teacher. The spot opened and I got it. Your friends can take that in their faces. I knew _Jimin-hyung_ couldn’t handle it”. Just the other day he fought with Yoongi then Jimin but now that DK was saying these words, he felt anger rise in him. More so with the way he spoke Jimin’s name mockingly. “Alright that’s enough. You don’t know if that’s the reason or not”.

“You sound annoyed. Yoongi keeps getting to you”. Jungkook rolled his eyes instead. “It’s Yoongi _hyung_. And I am getting what he said that day now. You might think belittling someone is hot but it’s not. And neither are you at the moment. Enjoy your rehearsals”. Jungkook walked away from the brunette who was calling out to him, angrily.  


  
\-------

  
Lunch was quiet for a change. Except for Hoseok and Mark who were in a deep conversation while Yoongi and Taehyung were both on their phones. “I’m sorry”. The youngest blurted out because he couldn’t take it anymore. Despite this attitude of his, he never wants to upset his hyungs to this point. Sure he does do things to annoy them for fun but never did he mean to disrespect them in such a way. “I’m not the one you should apologize to”.

“I-I haven’t seen him all day”.

“That’s because he only had two classes then went home. He was suppose to be at rehearsals right now but we all know what happened”. Taehyung didn’t bother to look up while he spoke. In truth he was just controlling himself not to snap at Jungkook like Yoongi did.

“Are you proud of yourself when you act this way?”. Unlike his earlier angry tone, Yoongi spoke in a casual low tone yet it screamed dominance especially with the gaze he had set on the younger. Jungkook shook head, unable to look Yoongi in the eyes and could hear him sighing. “Do you see why I acted that way?. Even when he was here Jimin’s love for dancing couldn’t be missed. And from what Mark told us he has been continuing it all these years. Do you have any idea how hurt he must have felt when DK said that to him?. How he must be thinking that all those years of dancing was for nothing?. While he has been practicing for weeks for this, Jimin has been dancing for years for a chance like this. And he gave it up because of what was said to him”.

And that made the younger feel even more guilty. Aside from DK even he said some things to Jimin. “And he did it for your sake as well”. If only he could crawl into a hole and never come out.

“This is why Hobi and I always snap at you. It’s not because we hate you but it’s because we’re trying to show you the right thing to do. I have said this before and I will say it again, Jungkook-ah, why do you think we tolerate him?. It's because you are our little brother and we are the ones who really care about you. DK is not good for you. The longer you take to see that, the more and more of this you’ll have to expect from us. Because we don’t know who this Jungkook is. And I am sure Jimin doesn’t recognize you either”. When it came to his hyungs, Jungkook was a little kid in front of them as they scolded him.

The thing is though. He does know that DK is not good for him. But he needed someone to blame. That was Jimin. And he needed someone to move on. That was DK. The worst part is he and Jimin were never together. He never got the chance to confess. And that is what let him down. What broke him is when Jimin announced he was dating someone. It was the reality check Jungkook needed that the latter wasn’t ever coming back. And even if he did, he has someone now. Which meant he was the only one with these feelings.  
 


	6. Chapter 6

Who could it be?. Mark has his key and the others always barge in without knocking. Once he opened the door, surprised was written on his face when he saw Jungkook standing there. “May I?”. Reluctantly he stepped aside and allowed the younger in.  
  
“Yoongi is disappointed in me because of how I reacted. Imagine if he knew what I said to you how much more he’d be. They haven’t said anything to DK because they know it’s not what you would have wanted. Which is why I want to know what it is you really want?. Before you came back the hyungs have always disliked my behavior but never did they snap at me or DK like this. And it’s because of you.  
  
Jimin looked at him with a deep frown but boiling with anger.”What do you want from me?!”. Even though he mouthed it quickly, Jungkook was still able to read his lips. His expression also screaming louder than his words. He looked on as the blonde quickly started typing furiously.  
  
“I told you that I’m sorry for leaving but it wasn’t my call. My parents uprooted our family and left. There is more about me that you don’t know and you don’t have the right to judge me nor hate me so much. It wasn’t in my control. And I gave up the part for your boyfriend so he could be happy. So you could be happy and stop fighting with Yoongi over me. He deserves it after all. I am not as good as him. But you’re still blaming me. You still hate me. Why?. What more do you want from me?”. He pushed the phone towards him.  
  
At the point Jimin was tugging at his locks in frustration. “I’m sorry. I didn’t come here to blame you. I came to apologize but I am not good at it”. Jungkook said as he walked up to the older and pulled his hand away from his hair. "Stop..".It is true he did in fact come to apologize but now that he’s seen what his words did, he realized his approach was not the best. “You are talented. Like Taehyung said you are indeed better than him. And I am sorry for kicking you even more down. I am sorry but you shouldn’t have done that. Yoongi-hyung is right. I am such an idiot sometimes”.  
  
He chuckled bitterly at himself as he let go of Jimin's hands even though he didn't want to. It reminded him of their memories. How he would tease the youngers about his hands or simply play with the rings that adored his fingers. “Don’t let DK or me or anyone tell you otherwise. You are one hell of a dancer, Park Jimin. And I know I can’t fix this but I would like to start over...Can we?”.  
  
After a pause the blonde mouthed ‘yes’.  
  
“Don’t worry. There will be better showcases than that. But you have to promise yourself at least that you won’t give your chance up for no one”.  
  
To show that he understood, the blonde nodded this time paired with a smile. And for a second it seemed as if nothing had change between the two.  


\------

  
“When are you going to tell them, Jimin?. They are your friends. Why you’re still scared and an explanation why you disappeared on them for four years, they have the right to know what happened to you. Especially Jungkook. This is your chance”. Jimin has been shaking his head the whole time Mark spoke because he wasn’t ready. “He has someone and he’s happy. He has what I couldn’t and now definitely can’t give him. Besides I came back here to forget my past not run towards it”.

 _If only my past knew how to remain my past and not my nightmare._  
 


	7. Chapter 7

“Good Afternoon, May I take your order?”. _Damn it!, she’s not here._ The barista at the cafe Jimin and his friends often go to was not at work today. The girl is known for being friendly, well mannered and praised for her polite service. She always had patience for whoever it may be. After his first two visit, she knew his usual order but even when he wanted something else, she’d wait patiently while he typed it for her or pointed the drink out on the screen.  
  
The same couldn’t be said however for the one in front of him. She was already annoyed and made no effort to try and understand him. He tried typing it on his phone but she kept getting annoyed. So he tried pointing as much as possible but still with the same results. “Look, you’re holding up the line. Just move out of the way. I don’t get why you people come out of the house or can’t have someone accompany you”. Ever since he was discharged from the hospital and was back to his daily routine, he had encountered people like her before. Who would throw insults, offend him or basically act like he wasn’t there.  
  
It hurts. No matter how many times it happens, it still hurts. “Then find a different fucking job. Good service my ass”. Jimin glanced up to find a pissed off Jungkook next to him. “He’s been pointing towards the caramel latte for the past 15 minutes. What don’t you get?”. His loud voice caught the attention of the people in the line who was more mad at the girl behind the counter than the boy who was yelling at her.  
  
“Make that two. As well as banana muffin”. After punching in their order, they finally were able to move out of the line. “Thank you”. He mouthed towards the younger who smiled in return. “Do you want to join me?”. Forgetting all about meeting up with DK, he accepted Jimin’s offer as they took up a booth by the window. When they got their order, the younger pushes the muffin towards Jimin causing him to smile brightly. “You remembered?”. Jungkook nodded with his usual bunny smile.  
  
They were too engrossed in their conversations and bantering that they lost track of time. It was as if they were brought back to 2011, where they would hang out for hours talking about everything and nothing, where Jungkook would tease Jimin without mercy but had him laughing with his whole body. The sad part however is that there is no sound coming from Jimin when he laughed. It’s one of the things he loved about the older, his laugh. And now he misses it more than he had in those seven years.  
  
He was not the only one who wondered how Jimin became this way. The others did too but no one wanted to jump the question on him. They kept telling each other that Jimin will open up once he’s ready to talk about it. Mark kept reminding them that as well which made the younger believe that there is a lot Jimin is keeping to himself.  
  
Jungkook flinched slightly when he felt something graze the corner of his bottom lip and soon realized it was Jimin’s thumb. Who was wiping away the jelly from the donut he was eating. The older was shaking his head muttering to himself before licking it off his finger. An action that cause him to freeze but a smile to form on Jungkook’s lips. “Old habits die hard, don’t they?”.  
  
Jimin answered by nodding. “And you’re still a messy eater as always”.  
 


	8. Chapter 8

“Where were you yesterday?”. Jimin took notice that DK never knew how to greet anyone at the table. Especially not the hyungs. Over the months he slowly picked up why the others disliked him so much. And the change he brought upon Jungkook. However when it’s only the six of them, the younger’s old self jumped out. But as soon as DK appears he puts this mask of his on.  
  
“I was out with Jimin-hyung”. The dislike he had for Jimin could be spotted from miles away. He still wondered just why the brunette hated him so much. Is it because of what happened with the whole showcase issue?. Couldn’t be. Jimin noticed his cold shoulders towards him since day 1. “Is that so?. Well it’s fine, I guess. Are we still meeting up later?”.  
  
“Aren’t you suppose to be rehearsing?. Besides I already made plans with Jimin-hyung”. At this point DK was more than annoyed. For the past few weeks Jungkook has either been running late, cancelling their plans at last minute or wouldn’t shut up about Jimin. “Again?. It’s always Jimin this and Jimin that. Is he your boyfriend or am I?. This is the 4th time this week you’re cancelling on me. And for what?. That mute asshole?!”.  
  
It became like trigger to him now. In no time he was holding DK by his collar and slammed him against the wall. “Watch your mouth!. I have had enough of you offending him like that. Don’t cross that line any further than you already have, Lee Seokmin!”. When Jungkook addresses him by his full name, DK knew just how angry the other is. “We go around telling people we’re boyfriends because we don’t care about explaining the true nature of our relationship. We’re friends with benefits….which means I am not obligated to go on “dates” with you. I can hang out with whomever I please and whenever”.  


\------------

  
Jimin was packing his things back in his bag after class was over. Just as he was about to leave someone grabbed him by his wrist. But it was nowhere a friendly gesture because it was hurting. It felt as if the person’s hand was burning its print on his flesh. “You just love to have everything, don’t you?. I hate to break it to you but that’s not going to happen this time. I don’t care about your friends but Jungkook...I will say this only once. Stay.away.from.him. Or I will do more than this”.

The blonde kept twisting his hand until he was able to slip it out of DK’s hold and push the male with enough force for him to fall on his ass. Shooting him a hard glare, Jimin took his bag and left the classroom. Not missing the growl and shouting from DK.  


\--------

  
‘Stay away from Jungkook’  
You love to have everything’  
‘-----This time’.

The first one he understood. Jungkook was spending a lot of time with him. But the rest?. What did he mean by everything?. Last time Jimin checked he didn’t have everything he wanted. He lost his showcase and….his chance with Jungkook. Not that it would have worked out because the younger probably doesn’t even see him that way. The uneasy comment from DK had to be ‘This time’. He couldn’t help but think that there is something more behind that comment than a simple warning. But he didn’t know the guy until that day at lunch. So what could he possibly have done to DK?.

The sound of a door opening snapped Jimin out of his deep thoughts. He saw DK walking out and Jungkook appeared right behind him, leaning against the doorframe. In the split second his eyes caught Jimin and smirk formed his lips. The male turned around and crashed his lips against Jungkook, slipping his tongue in the other’s mouth. The thought of two was already enough to make him jealous and sick to his stomach but now seeing them felt like someone crumpling the feelings he was still harboring for the younger.

Jimin did his best to ignore the two but it was more difficult than he thought since they were right next door to where he needed to be. Taehyung was going to be home after classes but since Jimin was finished earlier, he gave the blonde his keys to wait for him there. It wasn’t until DK moved his lips down to Jungkook’s neck and cleared his view just enough for him to notice Jimin was there. He abruptly pulled away. “See you later…”. But DK didn’t mind because his did what he already wanted to.

“Bye, Jimin-hyung”. Jimin pretended like he didn’t hear him and continued to busy himself with finding Taehyung’s keys and opening the door. As he was about to enter, Jungkook grabbed him by his wrist. He wanted to say something to him but he wasn’t sure what exactly. He did feel guilty for some reason that Jimin had to see that. However concern washed over his face when the younger noticed the red mark which resembles fingerprints on his wrist. “What happened to you?. Who did this to you”.

Your boyfriend, he wanted to reply with but that might only cause more troubles. It’s not like Jungkook will believe him over his lover. The blonde’s eyes fell on the marks on Jungkook’s neck but looked away quickly. However Jungkook noticed and let go of his hand. “Um..I’ll go put on a shirt. But I still want to know who did that”.

“It’s fine..”. He mouthed and slipped into Taehyung’s apartment. Not wanting to stay on that topic any longer. “Damn it!”. Too bad the wall had to suffer that punch.  
 


	9. Chapter 9

_If only my past knew how to remain my past and not my nightmare._  
  
Jimin was hugging his knees shivering while his phone lay a few feet away from him. The screen was still lit up with the text from an unknown number displayed on it. “Jimin?. Jimin-ah, what’s wrong?. Why are you--”.  
  
Jimin pointed Mark into the direction of his phone which the other retreived instantly. Even his face paled when he saw the text and looked back at the younger.  _“Do you think running will keep me away from you?”._  
  
The older switched the phone off and pulled the younger in his embrace. “Calm down. It might not even be _him_. It can be anyone, okay?. Let’s..Let’s not jump to conclusions”. He was not believing a word he was saying but he had to in order to calm Jimin down. “We can go to the cops if this gets worse. Okay?”. He was not getting anything from the younger except for his shirt being gripped tighter and tighter on.  


  
\-----------

  
Jimin has been on edge ever since that day. At first Jungkook thought that it was because of him but he brushed it off. Why would Jimin-hyung be that upset about seeing him with DK?. Or is it because of what I asked him?. Does he not trust me or….?.

“Jimin, why aren’t you eating?”. The blonde sighed and pushed his food away. “Not hungry”. He signed and got up, pointing towards the direction of his class. They understood and watched as he walked away.

“I’m starting to worry about him”. The others have noticed how out of it he has been. Eating less, focusing less. He’s always in deep thoughts and jumpy. They tried asking Mark but all they got from him is that Jimin is still dealing with the incident that caused him to lose his voice. What the incident is, is another mystery. “Not mine to tell. He’ll tell you when he’s ready. Which he clearly is not”.

On his way to the practice room, he kept looking around him. The constant feeling of being watched or followed was breathing down his neck and he hated every second of it. As if that wasn’t enough his mind keeps playing tricks on him. He’d stop and freeze in his track thinking he saw _him_ while it’s just some random person.

For the second time today, he thought he did see _him_ and it was enough to frustrate him and make him paranoid. He was in such a hurry to reach the practice room that he didn’t even look where he was going and bumped harshly into DK. “Hey!. Watch wh---. Oh it’s you!”. He grabbed the blonde at the exact same place he did days prior but this time squeezing him tighter. “I guess my message wasn’t clear enough, was it?. I told you to stay away from him”.

This guy was seriously starting to piss him off. Today was not the day to add his nonsense on top of Jimin’s already building frustration and paranoia. The next day DK knew was staggering back with his arms wrapped around his waist until he fell on his knees. Jungkook who saw the entire thing unfold in front of him, DK grabbing Jimin who in turn delivered a swift knee to his stomach, rushed towards the two. He looked at Jimin first to see if he was okay but the older was breathing raggedly out of anger. He bent down to help DK who was growling, cursing and complaining how Jimin attacked him.

“Be quiet we’ll get you to the nurse. Jimin-hy--”. When Jungkook turned around Jimin was no longer standing behind him. He was looking around to catch in which direction the older might have gone but DK’s whining brought his attention back to him.  


  
\---------

  
“Where are--you going?”. Jungkook did indeed bring the other to the university’s nurse but he wasn’t planning on sticking around. “I was just being a good fellow student and brought you here. What I don’t need is to stick around a lying asshole”. He spat at him and walked out of the room but not before stopping at the front desk of the nurse’s office.“Excuse me”. 

\---------

Amazed as always. That’s his reaction whenever he saw Jimin dancing. When he finally found the older he should have known this is where he came to “hide”. Dancing has always been his escape to whatever is bothering him.

Jimin was too caught up in his little world of dance that he didn’t notice the figure leaning against the doorframe for who knows how long. Even when he saw him, the latter pretended like he didn’t see Jungkook there. “I get you’re probably mad at me. But you did put him in a lot of pain so I had to”. Still no acknowledgment from Jimin.

“Hyung, come on. Stop pretending like you can’t hear me”. With a huff, the younger took his shoes off and started copying Jimin. Of course his moves weren’t as precise as the older but he was being the brat he is that would tease Jimin without mercy. “Jimin-hyung, is so freaking small”.

Jimin lost his focus and spun around to kick Jungkook. But to no avail because he kept on going with his teasing. “Jimin-hyung?. Where are you?”. He ended up chasing the younger while fighting the smile on his lips. However he was able to catch him quickly by his waist and tackled him down. Pinching the younger until he started apologizing all while laughing.

The older shook his head and got back to his feet but Jungkook hooked his ankle with Jimin’s causing the blonde to fall down. He winced from the impact but his reaction indicated that he was laughing which brought a grin to Jungkook who couldn’t help but stare. Jimin sat up caressing his side that took the most impact from his fall. “I am not sorry”. He signed.

“Not sorry?. For DK?”. Jungkook asked which was confirmed with a firm nod. “I never said you had to be either. He deserved it. And I saw everything”. Jungkook reached for the wrist with a bright red mark on it. The former was just healing and today it got worse. “He did it the first time, didn’t he?”. No answer but it was enough.

“Why?”. Without looking at him, Jimin pointed towards him. “Because you didn’t stay away from me”. He heard what DK was sneering and noticed the way he acts when it came to Jimin. So he wasn’t sure why he even had to ask. Jimin was about to pull his hand away if it wasn’t for Jungkook tightly his hold but not enough to bruise him more as he sat up.

His free hand caressing the bruise while the blonde observed him. The red mark reminded him of how cold he was towards Jimin, yelled at him for the sake of DK and fought with Yoongi. And now that person hurt Jimin because of him. “Don’t...Don’t stay away”. The male brought Jimin’s wrist up to his lips placed two feather like kisses on his bruised flesh. It made the older flinch in surprise but relaxed soon after.

Jungkook took the ointment he got from the nurse’s office and applied it to Jimin’s bruise. “That should heal it a little”.

Jimin slipped his fingers in the crease of Jungkook’s and to his surprise the younger didn’t pull away. Interlocking their fingers instead. “Old habits do die hard”.The small gesture brought a smile to his lips which Jungkook was thankful for. However concerned washed over him when Jimin’s face fell and his eyes locked on something behind Jungkook. The latter turned around but there was nothing nor no one there. “What’s wrong?”.

Jimin shook his head and got up. “Let’s go”. He gestured the younger. _‘Stop playing with me’_. He cursed his paranoid mind.  
 


	10. Chapter 10

“Hyung, hyung!”. Jimin turned into the direction of an excited Jungkook who seemed to be waiting outside his dance class. The older male rose his eyebrow up in a questioning manner. “What?”.  
  
Jungkook pulled out what appears to be two tickets and waved it in front of the blonde with his bunny smile on full display. Jimin took the tickets out of his hand to read it properly. ‘Lotte World’. He talked about wanting to go there but the timing was never right. So when he read the name his eyes lit up as he looked up at the younger. But then he remembered he had one more class he had to attend, resulting in a pout.  
  
“What’s wrong?”. The younger asked him when he noticed his change in expression. “I have one more class”. His pout only deepened which caused Jungkook to chuckle and poke his bottom lip. “So?. I do too but missing one class is not going to be a disaster. So what do you say?. Want to run away?”. He asks with his boyish grin and hand extended out to Jimin.  
  
With everything that has been going on, a distraction is exactly what he needed. Plus having Jungkook involved only made it better. So without a second though, he took the younger’s extended hand. Whose fingers curled around Jimin’s as he tugged the older with him towards his car. Unaware of the glaring gaze of DK from the end of the hallway. He was about to follow them when a mysterious hand placed his hand on the brunette’s shoulder, stopping him from doing so.  


  
\------------

  
Jimin gulped as he stared up at the track of the rollercoaster with the many people already on it. He always found these rides interesting just as he found them scary as hell. “Scared?”. Jungkook has always been a daredevil. All of this was just childsplay to him and he loved to tease his Yoongi and Hoseok-hyung to the end when he’d force them to ride with him. Except Taehyung who loves them just as much as he does. DK never had any interests in them since parties and sex were his definition of fun.

Hearing his teasing tone the blonde shook his head furiously but that only caused Jungkook to laugh even more. “You, Yoongi-hyung and Hoseok-hyung would be the perfect trio to go on rides together. I’ll have to make sure I bring my camera with me so I can get the whole thing”.

Jimin only narrowed his eyes at the younger and started kicking him, each foot at a time. But it was only making Jungkook laugh even more and running from him. “Try again, short stuff”. They didn’t care about the many visitors walking pass them or how much of ‘children’ they looked to be. The boys were too indulged in their time together that everything else was blocked out. Especially Jimin’s paranoia.

“Come on, hyung. Let’s go on the ride. I’ll let you hold my hand”. Jimin scoffed at his words, stuck his chin up and walked ahead like the brave soldier he is or was trying to be in this situation, towards the attraction. “Cute..”. He spoke to no one in particular as he chuckled and followed the blonde.

When they were sitting on the ride and strapped in, the nervous feeling came rushing back to Jimin. But in order not to hear Jungkook’s teasing again he kept his unbothered expression on. That was until they were at the peek and were slowly going down. Jimin’s eyes mirrored it by going wide then shut tight once it went down, gripping onto Jungkook’s hand for dear life.

When the ride came to stop, Jimin’s eyes slowly opened. Except this time there was no hint of fear. Not long after the ride dropped from the peek, he began to ease into the adrenaline and enjoyed the rush. He felt...free. Something he hasn’t felt in a very long time since him. The blonde leaned his head back, trying to even out his breath with a big grin plastered on his face. The sound of a camera shutter snapped him back to where he was and noticed just as Jungkook was lowering the camera from his eyes.

To the younger it was a sight he had to capture. He then locked his hand with the older once more to leave. It wasn’t until he was standing did Jimin realize how wobbling his feet had gotten. If only he could produce any sound, his giggling would be heard. But Jungkook knew him despite the changes over the years, a lot of things were also still the same about his hyung. “Easy there…”.

Jimin caught sight of another attraction, the pirate ship and pointed towards that one. “You sure?”. Instead of answering, he dragged the younger behind him who happily accepted and followed. Not that he had a choice. Excited Jimin is hard to refuse and so did his hold. Just like that they went on many possible rides until neither of them could take it anymore. They were exhausted beyond a certain point.

After getting some snacks and drinks to go, they ended up at a lake into the woods. It was Jungkook’s little hideout. He confessed to Jimin this is where he’d disappear to think about stuff or to be by himself. A lot of things Yoongi and Hoseok would scold and lecture him about, he’d think through here. It was after all calming and away from the loudness of the city. But it was also a place he’d go to rant out his thoughts about Jimin. Guilt formed within the older when he heard that, not knowing just how much his departure affected the younger.

Jimin crouched down behind the raven haired male and wrapped his arms around his torso. Resting his chin on the younger’s shoulder. Soon after he felt Jungkook leaned into him with his eyes closed, his fingers intertwined with the older’s and a contented sigh escaping his lips. He shook their hands to get Jungkook’s attention which he did and signed ‘sorry’.

“I’m not mad at you, hyung. I mean I was...but you’re back. I’m content with that”. He leaned his forehead against Jimin’s with a soft smile before placing a kiss on it. The older didn’t know whether it really were old habits or if the small gestures meant something more. Whatever it was he didn’t want it to end. It felt good and safe. “Thank you for today”.

“Anytime…”.

“You are dead!”. The next thing that hit them was Jimin pinning Jungkook face down on the ground while he tried to reach for the camera, which the younger was holding away with the best to his abilities. Twisting his body as much as possible so the blonde couldn’t get it. He showed the pictures and videos he had recorded of Jimin and let’s just say that Jimin felt insecure about certain of them. Despite the reassurance from Jungkook. Next to that were the obvious ‘bad timing’ ones that had Jungkook rolling on the ground laughing, saying how he had to show the hyungs.

“AAAHHHH!”. Jimin was finally able to get the camera after he bit Jungkook on his bicep. However what a wrong move that was. With wide eyes he put the camera down and shook his head. The older got the his feet as he backed away. “Jungkook, no!”. He mouthed to a mischievous looking Jungkook with a smirk to match. As fast as Jimin thinks he is, he was no match to the younger. Who easily caught and throw him over his shoulder. Despite the punched to his back there was no letting go until Jimin was under water.

He looked in disbelief at Jungkook who was bend over from all the laughing. In no time he got his camera and started clicking more pictures from the older who was coming towards him while he backed away. This was probably the best day he had in this fake lifestyle he had build for himself.  
 


	11. Chapter 11

Ever since the incident, Jungkook stopped hanging around DK. Nor did the brunette approach them at the table because Yoongi and Hoseok. However that didn’t stop him from attempting to call Jungkook or text him or even stop him in the hallway. Whenever he would see him, he’d be with Jimin or one of his hyungs. And when he was alone Jungkook simply shoved him aside and went his way.  
  
To say that angered him was an understatement. His annoyance towards Jungkook’s friends turned into pure hatred. As for Park Jimin, he wanted nothing more than to hurt him in every possible way. ‘You really think you can do this again and not face the consequences?. That won’t happen’, he said to himself as he watched the blonde dancing in the front of the class.  
  
“What do you want?”. Irritation laced his voice upon answering the call from the last person he wanted to talk to. But he was persistent more than ever in calling so the raven haired decided he’d shut him down at least for the night. Especially since he had a deep asleep Jimin curled into his side. That was until he heard the background music and chattering as well as DK’s slurred words. “You’re drunk.”.  
  
Chuckling. “Jungkookie, where...are you?”. Hiccups in between his sentence. Yup that confirmed it enough. “It’s no fun without you here. I know you’re mad at me but I miss you”. The other sighed softly as he kept on stroking Jimin’s blonde locks. “I came with a friend but now I can’t see him. And...and there are...men here who are trying to..”. More hiccups.  
  
“Which club?. I’ll come get you”. In truth he really didn’t want to leave. He didn’t want to leave the warmth Jimin was providing. But his conscious was also not letting him rest. DK was after all his friend before they started this “relationship” of theirs so therefore by instinct he wanted to help the other. He looked down at Jimin who looked so peaceful and kissed his temple before laying his down as quiet as possible. After covering the male with a blanket, he left his apartment to go and get DK.  
  
Luckily he was familiar with the club DK told him he was at. He’s been there many times before with him. The club is always packed mostly with university students since it’s not far from the campus. Making his way through the sweating bodies, he finally got the stairs which led up to the first floor. Him and DK would always find themselves there because the alcohol was better and so was the music.  
  
He found the male on the couch with an annoyed expression pushing a slightly taller male away from him. Jungkook approached the pair and pulled DK up from the couch. “He said no, didn’t he?!”. Judging by the other’s expression he was nowhere near happy. “You came. This is my boyfriend and who you call a man”. DK’s comments were not making things any calmer than they already weren’t. “A man, huh?. We’ll see about that”. The guy was drunk off his ass that he could barely walk properly. All Jungkook had to do was move out of the way and the male fall face first on the floor.  
  
“Pathetic…”. Jungkook rolled his eyes and dragged the drunk male who was clinging onto his arm, out of the club and to his car. The way up to his apartment consisted of more clinging on, DK’s constant rambling and even his attempts to kiss him. When he failed to get his lips, he’d go for his neck. The amount of time Jungkook almost dropped him on the floor for him to stop was too much for the half hour it took them to get to DK’s apartment.  
  
“One more time and I will leave you right here!”. He warned him and made the male brace himself against the wall while he opened the door. After getting him to bed, he took the brunette’s shoes off and pulled the sheets over him. He was about to leave when the male started mumbling Jimin’s name. Causing Jungkook to stop in his tracks. “I’m sorry about what I said...and did to, Jimin-hyung. But please..don’t ignore me anymore. I-I mi-ss you. I don’t want what we have to stop. Please...stop-stop ignoring..me. I will...apologize to….Jimin-hyung if you would...give me a...chance again”.  
  
But strangely he didn’t want to go back to what they were. There was no feelings involved. At least not coming from Jungkook. And DK knew very well what he signed up for. Casual sex, no strings attached.  


  
\------------

  
“Jimin-hyung”. The said male narrowed his eyes at the brunette in front of him. He was prepared to deliver another knee to his stomach or face, whichever feels lucky to. But the looks he kept getting from DK was not there at the moment. Was he sensing...guilt?. No!, don’t be fool, Jimin. This is exactly what he wants, he told himself. “I’m sorry for the things I said and did to you. I did it all because I don’t want to lose Jungkook and I felt threatened by you that you’d take him away from me. But...but my actions cause him to walk away himself”.

The male looked up to meet Jimin’s eyes who then in turn could see the tears threatening to fall. He can’t be serious, right?. “I know you don’t want to believe me or feel suspicious and I get it. But just know that I am sorry”. He didn’t even wait for Jimin to react and walked away. Confusion was written all over the blonde’s face. “What was that all about?”. Taehyung asked, approaching from behind. Jimin shrugged and walked the other to the cafeteria.  


  
\----------

  
“Jungkook, please?!. I meant what I said. And I already apologized to Jimin-hyung”. Him, apologize?. Even if he did he can’t trust him not to repeat the same mistake again. “You can’t expect me to just trust you like that, right?. What if I give you a chance and you still pull the same shit?. He’s my friend and I will keep hanging out with him. Won’t that “annoy” you all over again?”. Just with him saying that annoyed the shit out of him. What further brought a bitter taste to his mouth was what appeared to be a bite mark sticking out of Jungkook’s shirt between the crook of his neck and shoulder. Result of another bite from Park Jimin last night when Jungkook was being...well Jungkook.

But he swallowed all the bitter feelings he had and shook his head. “How about this?. I will stay as far away from Jimin as possible. And even if I do join you guys at lunch, you’d be there”. And so will those assholes Yoongi, Hoseok, Mark and Taehyung.  
 


	12. Chapter 12

  
Jimin kept staring at the peach haired male who was looking in one direction from time to time and smiling softly. When Jimin followed his stare he saw it was a girl with silk black hair that was put up in a messy bun. The blonde snapped his fingers in front of the older, asking ‘What are you doing?’ with his eyes. But only to receive a head shake in return. “How long are you going to keep staring?. It’s creepy!!. Just go over there and talk to her instead”.

“No!”. He answered almost too quick. “Why not?”.

“Because..I said no”.

“No to what?”. Yoongi groaned when it just had to be Jungkook out of all people. “Nothing!”. But of course Jimin wasn’t on his side this time. “Hyung has been staring at the girl for the past 10 minutes. Who is she?”. Jungkook turned around in the direction Jimin instructed him then looked back at Yoongi. “You still haven’t talked to her?”. Yoongi just pretended he didn’t hear the younger as he looked anywhere but at the two.

“That’s Jang Da-hye but we all call her Heize. Hyung here likes her but is too much of a coward to even talk to her”. The book Yoongi was reading turned into a weapon (kind of) that he used to hit the younger with on his head. “I do talk to her, brat”.

“Greetings aren’t actual conversations, hyung!”.

“Do you want me to go over for you?. I mean I’m cute ,it’ll work. Although she might fall me instead but still...”. After reading what the blonde wrote him, Yoongi ended up sending a death glare to a cheeky grinned up Jimin. “He’s right though. His cuteness is deadly. Or...did you want me to go instead?”. Yoongi knew Jimin likes to be a sassy brat but Jungkook is B.R.A.T. His eyes widened when the younger suggested and got up at the same time he did. “Come back here!”.

But Jungkook was running into the direction of Heize with Yoongi tailing behind him. “Hi, Noona...Bye, Noona!”. Yoongi stopped in his track when Jungkook moved away suddenly, almost bumping into the female. “Um...sorry”. The male was chuckling sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck but Heize was nowhere disgusted or uncomfortable but instead smiling towards the obviously nervous male. “It’s okay. I’m guessing he was just being annoying towards you?”.

“That would be one way to describe him. Um...Do you mind if..if I--”

“I would love to”.

“Huh?. How did you…I was that obvious, wasn’t I?”.

“Maybe a little. Took you long enough though”. The girl handed Yoongi her phone and added his number in since his was left at the table. “I’ll catch you later”. The male nodded and headed back to his friends, one which he still was about to kill.

“Seeeeeee...that wasn’t so difficult now, was it?”. Jimin had his thumbs up asking if it went well. “Yes. But you’re still dead”. And there he went chasing after Jungkook.

“Where is Yoongi hyung and Jungkook?”. The others must have not seen or heard them yet until Jimin pointed in the direction Jungkook zoomed by and a tint of peach chasing after him. “Do I want to know?”.

\---------

“So you didn’t die. Would you look at that!”. This time it was Taehyung who received a book on his head. “Alright, shut up both of you. Actually the three of you”. He said pointing towards Jimin as well who held his hands up in a ‘I did nothing’ type of way. “Also you…”. He pulled Jungkook’s shirt that covered the bitemark which Yoongi only saw when he finally caught the younger and pulled him by his shirt. The older’s eyes were back at glaring at Jungkook but this time it wasn’t as playful as before. “I thought you were done with him, Jungkook”.

The younger quickly shook his head knowing who Yoongi was referring to and pointed towards Jimin. “It was him!”. They all looked at Jimin although not really surprised since they were aware of the two attraction towards one another. Even if they didn’t know it themselves. “Me?”. He asks innocently. “He did!. I’m telling he’s secretly a vampire”.

“Do I want to know?”. Hoseok asks again. “He was being mean!”.

“You bit me twice!”.Does he casually walk around with his camera?. What the hell?. The blonde thought to himself when Jungkook pulled his camera out and handed it to Yoongi. “He’s just mad because I take wonderful shots”. The other four gathered to look at what the younger was referring to who tried to snatch the camera away only to be held back by Jungkook.

While the laughing began, the fighting between the other two did as well. He wasn’t mad as he was pretending to be despite having Jungkook in a headlock.

The whole sight in front of him only had DK boiling further with anger. They were never this happy whenever he was around. It was always fighting and not the good kind that was happening between Jungkook and Jimin. Yoongi, Hoseok and Taehyung were never that chill with someone who was that close to Jungkook until Jimin came along. The blonde...he was nothing but a painful reminder of how different they were and treated. _"I will get what’s mine. And you’ll be sorry for coming back here"_


	13. Chapter 13

  
Jungkook was walking towards his next class when he was attacked from behind. When he turned around a phone was shoved in his face by the owner who was sporting a big grin that made his eyes disappear and bouncing like a little kid on his heels. “I got the part in the showcase. Lead at that”. Jimin has been telling him about it for the past three weeks so he knew how much the older was looking forward to it. “Told you!”. Jungkook pulled him into a tight hug followed by a high five.

“And remember what else I told you”. Of course Jimin remembered what he told him that day after he dropped out of his first showcase so DK could get the part. It made him wonder though what the other’s thoughts would be about this. But he also kept replaying his promise over and over again. He had his friends back, Jungkook and now he was getting a chance to show his potential. All of this was the sanity he was holding onto from his building paranoia every day. It never lessened but he was able to push them to the far back as much as possible. _You can’t let him win, he has no control over you no longer, Jimin._

Park Jimin. Again he was picked over the brunette. DK punched the wall the paper was pinned on as he kept looking at the name and the position. No worries. He gave it up last time. He’ll do the same again this time.

“Off to rehearsals?”. Through the mirror he caught sight of DK. “Yes. Did you need something?”. Despite his apologies Jimin still hasn’t found it in him to forget what the boy did and what he has caused between Jungkook and his hyungs. The boy was finally being himself and Jimin knew he was still hanging out with DK but not as much. Which made the blond all the more cautious about him. “As a matter of fact I do. The part. It’s rightfully mine and you know it. I am asking you kindly without being hostile because like I said..I am sorry for that. However I can’t stand idly by and watch you take what’s mine. Although you already took one of them”. His voice was low at the last part but Jimin still caught it. Jungkook, he’s referring to him.

“I’m sorry but the part was given to me by Teacher Song. She can’t make the same mistake twice, now can she?”. DK’s jaw clenched but did his best not to show it. “Maybe she feels sorry for you for last time. But it doesn’t make this right. And I’m sure Jungkook wouldn’t be happy about it”. At the mention of Jungkook, DK noticed the obvious glare he was receiving from the blonde, causing him to smirk. “You want him to be happy, don’t you?. And If I’m not happy, he won’t be happy. Won’t you do it for his sake?”.

Jimin shook his head firmly once again. “This has nothing to do with Jungkook. Besides it’s not like anything is going on between the two of you anymore”. Dk narrowed his eyes but quickly replaced his frown with a smirk. “Is that what he told you?. Talk to Teacher Song, Jimin hyung”.

\---------

“Hey, let’s hang out today!”. DK slung his hand over Jungkook’s shoulders the way he used to before and of course by instinct Jungkook wasn’t bothered by it. “Uh..sure. What are we doing?”.

“I don’t know. I was suppose to be rehearsing but someone got my part again. Which means I have nothing holding me back from a good party”. The raven haired stopped in his tracks and turned to face DK. “What did you say to him?”.

“Nothing. Don’t worry. It doesn’t seem like he’s giving up his spot”. Jungkook smiled proudly knowing the blonde was keeping his promise. At last taking something he wants. “Good. You said you wouldn’t try anything so stay away”. DK expected his little instigation to get Jungkook riling up but he got a completely different reaction from him. “I thought you’d be happy if I got the part. You always were happy when I was and this is not making me happy”.

Jungkook rolled his eyes at the other’s comment. “Stop acting so spoiled. He got the spot because it was his to begin with and not yours. Now leave it be. As for us...there is no us. I never said we’d go back to what we were. I accepted us to be friends. Like actual friends and not with benefits”. Every word that was coming out of Jungkook’s mouth was a stab to his heart. The anger he was feeling completely numbed out the burning from his nails digging into the palm of his hands.

Just friends. Of course he was refusing to believe that which resulted in him acting impulsively. Grabbing Jungkook by the back of his neck, he crashed his lips against the other. But only to have Jungkook push him away. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing?!. Did you not hear what I just said?!”. Luckily there was no one passing by not that DK cared about being embarrassed. “That’s what I should be asking you!. I love you why can you accept that?!”.

Jungkook’s eyes widened but they held no emotions whatsoever. “Because I don’t”. Without saying anything further, he walked away from the male as he wiped his wet eyes harshly.


	14. Chapter 14

Jungkook had his eyes out for DK, just in case the male would try anything on Jimin. He knew the guy for years after all and doesn't take stuff like this lightly. If you took something he believed is his, he'll do anything to get it back or get back at you for it. His strong dislike towards Jimin’s return didn’t go unnoticed. Ever since things has been awkward between him and DK but sometimes it was inevitable to avoid him as much as he planned.

\------------

_ That should be me _ . The sentence was on a loop inside his head as DK listened to the compliments Jimin is receiving even from their teacher. Mrs. Song rarely does that and only if you were indeed excelling in your art. With Jimin there didn't seem to be a rare moment and he hated that _.’ I'm much better than him’.  _

It was after classes had ended and everyone was gone including Mrs. Song. It happened so fast that Jimin didn’t see it coming nor had any time to react. For all he knew he stayed back while everyone left the classroom. What he didn’t know was that a certain someone was waiting for the right time to strike. It happened during his spin. Where he’s supposed to land on one foot earlier than the other. But something caused him to twist his ankle. The blonde fell to the floor with a loud thud and if he could produce any sound, a string of painful groans would be heard. However that was not the end because first of all this was not an accident. 

The rough pattern from the bottom of a boot was pressed down on his foot exactly where the most injury is. This person’s intention is clearly to crush his foot, damage it as much as possible. “Tsk, tsk, tsk, how unfortunate”. Jimin who was cradling his foot looked up through his blurry vision and not to his surprise saw DK, sporting the biggest smirk ever. Yeah he definitely was not surprised at this but he also never thought the brunette could go this far. “Does it hurt?. This is what you deserve for taking everything away from me. My position, my chances, Jungkook. And why?. He will never love you the way he loves me and you...you are not worth any of this!”. DK brought his boot back down as if he was putting out his cigarette.

\----------

He didn’t see it coming. DK was on his way to his car when someone’s fist collided with his face. Yoongi’s. His back was met with the wall as the older held him by his throat. Hoseok eventually was able to rip him away from the brunette who started chuckling. “So I’m guessing you know”. Jimin couldn’t move from where he fell and he didn’t have any power to call for someone. But luckily one of his fellow classmates came back since she forgot her scarf and went to get Taehyung. The latter wasted no time in bringing Jimin to the nurse’s office but once their Hyungs caught the news they went on a rampage looking for DK. 

Hoseok who was trying to keep Yoongi calm, couldn’t control himself longer either and delivered a knee to the boy’s stomach. A friend of DK’s with the intention of helping the brunette attacked Hoseok from back but Hoseok is a different person when he’s pissed off. Thus his friend realized it was a mistake to meddle with his crap.”Get lost”. The older growled in a dangerously low tone. Of course now that he’s free, nothing stopped Yoongi from punching the crap out of him. It was until Jungkook separated his angry hyung from his former friend and took in the damage that was caused. “What is going on here?!”.

“Jung--Jungkook. Yoongi hyung and Hoseok hyung attacked me. Look what they did”. DK was great at playing the victim. But sadly Jungkook and his friends already knew his tricks which meant he also knew the other was pretending to be the victim yet again. “What did he do?”. 

“Damaged Jimin's foot. From what the nurse told Taehyung, he fracture the bones in his foot and three of his toes. He had to take him to the hospital”. Jungkook’s eyes grew wide as anger overtook him. DK who was about to spout some lies, got attacked with another blow by Jungkook. “I fucking told you to stay away from him!”. After seeing that there is no stopping, Yoongi pulled Jungkook away from DK. At this point none of them cared about getting into trouble, especially Jungkook.  

DK pushed himself up as he spat out the blood pooling in his mouth while holding his waist. “He got what he deserved. Actually he deserves more than that. He took away my chances and you!. You think I’m going to sit quietly and watch this asshole who is nothing compared to me, take what is mine?”. Jungkook was ready to attack him again if it wasn’t for Hoseok’s strong grip on him. “Correction. You are nothing compared to him. Jimin is selfless unlike you. Who for my happiness gave up what was rightfully his so a selfish trash like you could have it. And then you say you love me?. This is how you love me?. By attacking my friend when I told you not to?!”. 

That’s when DK started laughing even though it hurt him to just as Jungkook's word did. “Friend?. Oh, please. You’ve changed. Ever since he came back it’s like your feelings for him did as well. And that is one thing I can’t stand. It hurts me to see how much love you have for him when he won’t return it”. 

“That’s for them to know and you to stay far away from. Stop poisoning his mind. You’ve done enough!. Had you been the opposite or at least less of what you are right now, none of us including Jungkook would be treating you like this. But you brought this upon yourself. So stop blaming Jimin”. The brunette stared at Yoongi with an offended look. He expected such words from the older but it still hit him hard hearing them. 

“Say what you want. But when your perfect little Jiminie hyung rejects you. You’ll come running right back to me yourself. Then you’ll understand where I’m coming from”. At this point Jungkook was disgusted with the male. He dragged his hyungs along with him, not wanting anything to do with DK. 


	15. Chapter 15

Jimin was a crying mess the whole way to the hospital and even after. The pain was too much to handle and every time he tried to step on his right foot, despite how light his step might be, it hurt as hell. The showcase was a week from now and if he could just get back to dancing it would help him a great deal. And even though he wanted to just do that, he couldn’t. The blonde ended up with a twisted ankle and fractured bones including his last three toes, not to mention the nerves in his foot were damaged. His recovery would take weeks even months. 

He didn’t go to school for days and neither won’t text anyone back or meet them. The four males only had Mark to update them but even then what they got from him was nothing close to relief, sunshine and rainbows. Jimin really was beating himself up. Not to mention suffering. This is another chance slipping right through his fingers.

\----------

The blonde couldn’t ignore it if he wanted. Whoever was at the door is damn persistent. And since Mark isn’t home there was no saying how long this person would still be doing this. He thought they’d be tired by now but nope. As soon as he opened it, he was met with someone he wanted to see but also didn’t at the same time. Immediately Jimin tried closing the door but Jungkook was fast enough to hold the door open. “Hyung, wha--”

“Let me in, Hyung”. After contemplating whether or not he should, he stepped aside and allowed Jungkook to enter. The raven haired was rather shocked to see the condition Jimin is in. His hair looked disoriented, messy and  not the hot kind. His eyes red, puffy and wet. Jungkook didn’t dare to ask how the older is doing because the obvious answer was walking right in front of him, that too limping. 

“I’m sorry, Hyung”. Jimin held his hand up and shook his head. The last thing he needed was pity. Especially coming from any of his friends. The blonde’s breathing came out uneven, shuddering as he gripped the edge of the counter which he’s leaning against. To say he’s upset is an understatement. “What are you doing here?”. 

“I came to check on you after I heard what happened. I-I don’t know what to tell you, hyung”. Jimin grabbed the notebook on the counter and started writing before he handed it over. “There is nothing to say. Because nothing anyone says is going to fix this. I lost my chance yet again. And that too because of DK. I don’t know what I’ve ever done to him to make him hate me so much. Is it because you broke up with him?.  Because I didn’t listen to him and stay away from you?”. 

Jimin had his face buried in his hands, his elbows resting on the counter top. Jungkook approached the older, settling the notepad down before sliding his arms around Jimin’s waist as he hugged him from behind with his chin resting on the older’s shoulder. “DK crossed the line when he hurt you. And we were never serious. He knew that but he took it this far not me”. The blonde leaned his head against Jungkook’s shoulder as he stared at nothing in particular while listening to the younger’s worlds. “And I told you..I don’t want you to stay away. I’m sorry you have  to suffer like this because of me”. 

Even when he turned around Jungkook didn’t let go of Jimin. It’s as if he was the blonde’s protective circle. “I guess I’m not allowed to be happy. Whenever I try to be something happens. Maybe I deserve that for being the reason why you broke up with him”. Jungkook chuckled softly as his hands slipped up to cup Jimin’s face. “But he’s not the one I want”. And with that said Jungkook closed the remaining distance between them as he claims Jimin’s soft, plump lips. Whose hands came up to rest on the younger’s waist for support as he reacted to the kiss. 

The moment he received the reaction he was hoping for and that is Jimin giving into him instead of rejecting him, it encouraged him further. Nibbling on the older’s bottom lip resulted in Jimin parting his lips, giving Jungkook access to slide his tongue on and deepening the kiss. It wasn’t until his hands made their way down to Jimin’s neck did the blonde eyes snap open. And in an instance pushed Jungkook away from him, his hands flying up to his throat in defense. 

“Hyung?. What’s wrong?”. Jungkook was both confused and concerned with the way he reacted. Confused because everything was going well until Jimin pushed him away. However the said male eyes are wandering everywhere as if he’s searching for something. He has seen that look before. The times Jimin was on edge, he noticed how paranoid and frantic he was about almost everything. “Jimin hyung, Are you okay?”. 

Jimin flinched from Jungkook’s touch, his hand still protectively hovering his throat as he shook his head and backed away from Jungkook. “It’s okay. Whatever it is, it’s okay. Just let me help, hm?”.

“You can’t”. Jungkook tilt his head when he read the older’s lips and only chuckled it off. “It’ll be fine, Hyung. I can help, okay?”. 

But the blond kept shaking his head, his hands finally moving away from his throat and even following the gesture in saying ‘No’. “You can’t help me. This…”. He gestured between the two of them. “This can’t happen”. And with that  Jungkook’s face dropped in deep frown. “Why not?. Is it because of DK?. I don’t care about him. I told you before I have no feelings for him. The only person I ever liked and still do is you!”. 

Under normal circumstances Jimin would be a happy pill to hear that but his life was that way, he wasn’t meant to be happy. Not even for a second. “No!. You can’t. You  can’t like me. This was a mistake. The kiss was a mistake”. This was not how Jungkook expected things to go. Especially not since the others were encouraging him and got him to open back up to Jimin. “No, it’s not. I don’t know why you’re suddenly acting like this. I don’t know what’s bothering you but whatever it is I can help you. Please, just let me”. 

Jimin grabbed the notepad and started scribbling hastily yet again. “You can’t and I don’t need your help either. This was a mistake and I suggest you forget about it. Nothing good can come out of it”. Jimin had his hand folded in front of him, pleading him to leave. Even gesturing to the door to get out. Seeing this and reading what the blonde wrote, Jungkook’s confusion and concern turned into anger. The younger threw the notepad on the ground and Jimin’s apartment with a loud slam. And that’s when he sank to the floor and buried his face in his hands.  _ ‘I’m sorry, Kookie’.  _

\----------

Jungkook stood still outside the apartment of the other. When the door finally opened, the wide eyes that greeted turned normal just as quick. He knew how and when he ended up in front of DK’s apartment. Right after everything went to shit between him and Jimin, his mind went straight to the brunette. The words he told him, came true.  _ ‘When your precious Jimin-hyung rejects you, you’ll come running back to me’. _

No words were exchanged between the two. Jungkook didn’t want to either. Instead he took a step forward and immediately crashed his lips against DK, pushing him back into his apartment. “So I was right”. It was not a question for confirmation but a statement. “Fuck him”. Was all Jungkook sneered back, his lips once again claiming the brunette. Even Jungkook felt the difference between their kiss now. With DK it was always lust but with Jimin,  he wanted him in every way as well as the comfort he always seeked out. 


	16. Chapter 16

His hyungs noticed the change in Jungkook from that day on. He reverted back to his old fake self, the mask was on again. But this time it was worse. He hangs around DK and his friends a lot and would always get into an argument with Yoongi and Hoseok. Not that was anything different but it got worse. So bad that Yoongi almost raised his hand on the younger. Since then the only person he would have small conversations with is Taehyung and Mark. 

“How’s Jimin?”. Mark could only sigh as he leaned against Hoseok with a shrug. “Same. Refuses to leave our place or eat. I can barely get him to swallow a few bites or drink his medication. Poor guy just feels trapped, you know. First that shit in the US that made him come here thinking he could get a fresh start. But everytime he tries, he gets kicked down”. 

"Hey..how about you guys come over?. I know he refuses to meet anyone and I also said to give him time. But I think it'll be good to get him to react at least instead of being so emotionless all the time”. Hoseok nodded quickly at the suggestion. It would give them all a piece of mind to see him. “I’ll let the others know. We can go after we’re all finished with our classes”. 

\---------

“What the hell do--”. Jungkook cut himself off when a stoic Yoongi was looking back at him. The older had just swiped away his cigarette like the piece of trash it is and normally Jungkook would already be throwing punches. But he could never no matter how angry he is at his hyungs, think about raising his hand at them. “Hang around with that thing you call a “boyfriend” and his friends is one thing I can’t stop you from since you want to ruin yourself like that. But What I am not going to do is what you poison yourself with this shit!”. 

Nothing. He was just looking at him because as strange as it may sound, in these past few days he has missed Yoongi’s scolding. “Talk to me, Kook. What happened?”. The said male was about to walk away when Yoongi gripped him by his shoulder to stop him. “I’m still not finished with you. Start talking. What the hell happened that made you go back to this?!”. 

Instead of answering, Jungkook leaned his forehead against the older’s shoulder which caused him to soften up. “I kissed him and he returned it. I even told him I like him but...he rejected me just like DK said”. Yoongi sighed as he caressed the boy’s hair. “Did he tell you that himself?. That he doesn’t like you?”. 

“He said it was a mistake and nothing good can come out of anything between us. That’s even worse”. For all he knew Jimin liked Jungkook too. Did he really move on?. “Jimin is not in a good place right now, Kook. He’s hurt. Maybe that could be why”. 

“I don’t care. I can help him, be there for him instead of suffering alone but he doesn’t want my help. He doesn’t want me, hyung. He even asked me to leave and that too with a look I don’t want to see again”. Jimin looked like he was scared of Jungkook and that is just as worse as him not returning his feelings. He knew he shouldn’t let that at least come in the way of their friendship because he’d rather have Jimin as a friend then lose him. But he absolutely didn’t want him to be scared of him. 

“Once Jimin comes around, we can sort this out. Until then let’s just take a step back. He refuses to see anyone even if we show up, okay?”. And it’s all because of the person he allows to manipulate him. “Thank you, hyung. For always putting up with me”. Yoongi chuckled as he patted the younger’s shoulder a little too roughly. 

When his phone started ringing he thought it would be Heize so he could pick her up once she was finished with her classes. “What?”. 

“Where is Mark hyung?. I can’t get through to him and it’s important”. Yoongi became alarmed by how urgent and quick Taehyung was going on about that he had to calm the younger down. “Hey, easy. What’s wrong with Jimin?”. As soon as he heard that Jungkook mirrored Yoongi’s state of expression as well. “I don’t know. I came by to see if I could talk to him but-but I don’t know what’s wrong with him. He keeps asking for Mark hyung”. 

“Alright. Stay put. We’re on our way”. 

“What’s wrong with him?”. Yoongi didn’t say anything that made sense, only mumbles as he dragged Jungkook along with him, pushing an approaching DK out of his way. “No one’s got time for your bullshit right now!”. While the search for the other, he rang Hoseok up in case he knew where Mark is. Luckily they were together and the moment he heard what Yoongi said, he hoped so badly it isn’t what he thinks it is. 

\--------

“Hyung!. Jimin..”. Mark moved passed Taehyung only to find Jimin in a corner, blood oozing from the palm of his hand due to a glass shard he’s holding.  The bookshelf in the living room was disoriented. Most of the books were on the ground and the cuts on Jimin’s skin were the results of the broken coffee table. “Jim?”. 

Jimin who wasn’t aware of his surroundings until he heard Mark’s voice, moved forward and held onto the older as he wrapped his shivering form in a protective embrace. “Sshh, I’m here. It’s okay, it’s okay, It’s just us. Your friends”. They knew something had happened to their friend in the US but they never could panthom something that would trigger him like this. The Jimin that is hiding in Mark’s embrace was a different person. Fragile, Scared and Broken. 

And it made them all feel helpless that they couldn’t help him. Especially Jungkook who was gripping onto Yoongi’s hand. But the older didn’t seem to mind as he himself was just too lost for words. “He’s bleeding”. Hoseok whispered but Mark was able to catch it. “What happened, Tae?”. 

“I don’t know. I came by to see if he would talk but when he opened the door it looked like he saw a ghost. He was pointing towards the kitchen as if telling me there is someone there but there wasn’t. Then he kept gesturing for you”. By now Jimin stopped shivering but he was still scared. The blonde pulled away from Mark and started explaining as much as he could with his gestures. ‘He was here!. He attacked me, he--”. The blonde pointed towards a box that was the closest to Jungkook and picked it up. To find a note and pictures of Jimin. Recent ones out and about with his friends, the hallways in school as well as classes and...their little trip to Lotte World as well as Jungkook’s spot?. But no one knew about that place except him and now Jimin. 

“What is it?”. He passed the pictures on to Hoseok and diverted his attention towards the note. “Told you I’d find you. No matter how much you try to run, I will always find you. I hope you like my presents. Especially the shard. Brings back good memories, doesn’t it?. Thought you could get rid of me?. Think again. I’m watching you, Jimin”. It pissed Jungkook off more than anything that someone is going to this extent to hurt him. What the hell is DK thinking?. That’s the first person his mind went to. But DK already got what he wanted plus he doesn’t know about his spot as well as the shard?. What does he have to do with that?. 

“No, no, no”. Mark quickly pulled Jimin in his embrace when he noticed how the younger was beginning to panic again. “He won’t hurt you again. I’m here. Let’s get you cleaned up okay?”. But Jimin didn’t want to move nor let go again. “Jimin?. Please, you’re bleeding. We need to get you patched up”. Taehyung came beside him to assist Mark which gradually helped and they were able to clean his cuts as well as dress them. Hoseok cleaned up the mess in the living room while Yoongi kept going over the pictures and notes again. 

Jungkook called DK to inquire where he is but the sound of his teacher counting down in the background, confirmed that he is still in class. “Kook?”. 

“I was just checking. He’s in class. Hyung...he was almost as scared that day. Someone hurt him. Who would do that?”. Yoongi did his best to keep Jungkook calm and quiet in order to avoid another panic attack from Jimin. When they got back from helping Jimin clean up, he avoided all their gazes as he seemed completely in another world. But he was calmed down.


	17. Chapter 17

“You know you can’t ignore this anymore, right?. What is this all about, Mark?”. They were all in the now cleaned up living room with Jimin sound asleep on the couch, his head resting on Mark’s thigh who was still stroking his hair. “Remember the guy Jimin dated?. He was actually the reason why he stopped contacting you guys and not because he wanted. It just wasn’t in his control since he didn’t realize just how much he was drifting away from all of you. Gikwang was really possessive over him. If he would talk to anyone whether it be a male or female, he’d get jealous or mad. So imagine how he was when it came to you guys. Especially the two of you”. He said referring to Jungkook and Taehyung. 

_ ‘It wasn’t in my control’ _ , Jungkook remembered Jimin telling him that once. “At first it looked as if he was being a good boyfriend. Dropping him off at his classes, home or picking him up. Make time for him and take him out as much as possible when it all was just his possessiveness. Like Jimin would run off if he didn’t know where he was for 5 minutes. It even cause Jimin not to come home most of the time which was the reason I couldn’t update you guys much”.

“What the hell is wrong with that guy?!”. Yoongi smacked Hoseok at the back of his head due to his loud voice. But luckily the blonde was still sleeping. “What he said though. Is this Gikwang the reason why--”. 

With a firm nod Taehyung’s question was answered. “Jimin couldn’t take it anymore. He loves you all and missed you guys so much. He hated moving and wanted nothing more to keep talking to you guys, text or share pictures like you would because that was his way of keeping you all with him. Plus Gikwang’s behavior whenever he gets jealous and angry was also dangerous for Jimin. He wouldn’t abuse him or anything but they’d argue a lot. Some of their fights would even take a toll on his health. One time he was in that jealous state of his and drunk, that it caused their accident. Luckily nothing happened to them but his parents blamed Jimin”. Jungkook’s hands were already balled up into tight fists as Mark continued on. If only that guy was in front of him he had no idea what he’d do to him. 

“His parents would blame Jimin for a lot of things. Like Gikwang spending his money, “wasting” his time after him and more when it was all his own doing. Jimin asked nothing of him. Closer to their break up, he...did hurt Jimin...because of Kook”. The said male’s expression hardened and the whites of his knuckles were even seen. ‘He hit Jimin?!’. Went through his mind."Because of me?"

“I don’t know more, just that involved you and he got so mad that he threw a beer bottle at him. I think he still has the scar”. 

“When he broke up with him, Jimin thought he was free but little did he know that his possessiveness was just one thing about him. He began stalking him and sent similar pictures and notes to him. Making sure Jimin knew he was being watched and that he “belongs” to him. He shook it off though, thinking Gikwang was just doing it to scare him. Which I might add, freaked the both of us out”. The entire thing made Hoseok and Taehyung feel uncomfortable. Not having any privacy or any sense of safety all  because of someone like that. While Yoongi kept listening with his resting poker face. Everyone however knew the displeasure he was trying to contain. It might not be more than the challenge Jungkook was facing within himself though. 

“Unfortunately it was never a joke. I was still at work and Jimin had the day off. So he came home after paying me a visit. Gikwang was already there. He broke into our house completely violating the restriction order Jimin got against him. When I got home, I found Jimin outside our apartment by the staircase, passed out. While Gikwang was inside bleeding from the neck”. Wide eyes and opened mouths, shocked is the right term to describe the others their reaction. 

“He refused to leave when Jimin told him to and one thing led to another, he got violent and attacked him. In his state to get Jimin to listen to him, his hands got hold of his neck. I remember him telling me how he felt Gikwang’s hands tighten and no matter how much he tried pushing the male away or punching him, he wouldn’t let go. It only caused him to get even more irritated and the next thing he knew was going through the coffee table. It was starting to get difficult for him to speak just as difficult it was getting to breath. In self defence he used a glass shard from the broken table and stabbed him in the neck. Due to the amount of blood loss though, Gikwang ended up in a coma and Jimin’s vocal chords were damaged, resulting in him losing his ability to speak”. 

Jungkook got up and went to the kitchen but could still hear Mark. He didn’t want to imagine Jimin in that situation. Being choked out, losing his voice like that and being stalked. Jimin who he remembered with a smile and voice he loves so much. And the fact that he hated him all these years made it even worse. It then hit him why Jimin suddenly reacted the way he did that day. His hands...they were almost wrapped around his neck. It triggered him. The male cursed himself mentally as he ran his fingers through his hair coming down to hide his face in his hands. 

“That’s why things such as yelling or even if you’d touch his neck, it’s enough to trigger him”. That reminds Hoseok the day Yoongi was yelling at Jungkook because of DK, how Jimin gripped onto Mark and was frozen in his spot. He’s still traumatize. “He received a text a few weeks earlier which is why he was so jumpy and out of it. I tried to assure him it was nothing because I called the hospital and they said that Gikwang is still in a coma. That there has been no changes since the incident”. 

“It doesn’t add up though, Hyung. From what you told us and how I found him. He recreated the incident the exact same way or almost until I showed up. Who would go through all that trouble especially since only three people know,...right?”. Taehyung did make a good point. What motives would anyone have to go through all that trouble just to scare him if it isn’t Gikwang himself. “Can’t you just call the Hospital and inquire?. Get some sort of proof like a photo. You can ask his brother to check it out”. 

“It’s not that simple, Hope. His parents made sure that no unwanted visitors especially anyone related to Jimin gets close to his room. But I can call and inquire again”. Yoongi’s attention drifted toward Jungkook whose back was still facing them.  Clearly he’s not taking the information any better than the rest. How could he?. He loves Jimin after all. 

“Jimin is not safe here. If anyone can break into your apartment in the broad daylight at that. He--”.

“He can stay with me!”. Taehyung said almost to quickly which caused the hyungs to chuckle. “Why?. Going to hide him in your basement?”. Yoongi asked the blonde mockingly. 

“You still remember that?. Let it go”. 

“How can we not?. Your dramatic ass made sure it was printed in our minds the entire week you kept ranting about it”. Hoseok’s expression turned serious since Yoongi was making sense after all. Jimin needed to be somewhere else and with Taehyung would be a good place since Jungkook happens to be his neighbour as well. “And I’ll stay with you. It’s not safe for you to stay here alone either”. Mark smiled brightly at Hoseok’s suggestion and nodded in agreement. “I’m good with that”. 

“Sure you are”. Both Yoongi and Taehyung were wiggling their eyebrows at the two male. “That’s a good idea. I’ll be finally able to have some quiet time”. 

“Ppff..you sure it has nothing to do with a certain Heize noona?”. Yoongi narrowed his eyes at his friend who also happened to be his roommate with a deadly glare. While the two were still bickering, Jungkook came back from the kitchen and sat down. His red eyes didn’t go unnoticed by his hyungs. “He’ll be safe with us”. Taehyung said referring to the fact that the both of them would be able to look out for Jimin. 

“But..DK. If you’re going to continue this with him, make sure he doesn’t know that Jimin is staying with Tae. I don’t want him anymore near our boy. Understood?”. 

“Yes!”.


	18. Chapter 18

“What about you?”. 

“Hobi will be staying with me. For now you could use a different surrounding. Plus Tae misses you and I am sure you do as well”. It’s true he did miss his best friend a lot and felt bad he drove him away instead of letting him in. “And so safe because he’ll hide you in his basement after all”. Jimin remembered that and a grin formed his lips. 

“Let it go!”. Instead the hyungs started singing ‘let it go from Frozen’. “I am so done with all of you. Now if you’ll excuse, the mochi and I will be on our way”. Facepalm!. 

Only when they got to Taehyung’s apartment did he remember that his neighbour is none other than Jungkook and immediately felt sick to his stomach. After what happened between the two was the last time he saw Jungkook. Well..he knew the younger was there that day but he was also too busy freaking out. 

He didn’t realize he was starting in the direction of his apartment until Taehyung spoke up. “He’s not mad at you if that’s what you’re wondering”. Tae knows?. “Yoongi sort of told us. Which confuses us because we thought you liked him too. But if it's any concellation I think Jungkook understands you better. Besides he and I will be here to watch your back. The three Musketeers remember”. 

\---------

They were right. The different surrounding was definitely better. Of course he still looks over his shoulder and wonders if Gikwang will find him or not but it was so much better than staying at his own apartment, knowing the older will just find his way back in. During the time he stayed with Taehyung though he hasn’t talked to Jungkook but knew the younger checked up on him through Taehyung whenever. 

The blonde was able to return to his classes and even encounter DK again. But it’s not like he can give up his school because of one person. Even though he’s the reason why Jimin lost yet another chance. Teacher Song told him to take a step back and observe the lessons instead of actually dancing since his foot wasn’t all that healed up as of yet. But it only made him feel miserable seeing others dance while he couldn’t. 

He was however proud of how well he was able to avoid DK at all cost during classes or throughout the school in general. After everyone left, he stayed back even though he shouldn’t. Gikwang had sent pictures of him dancing in his classes which means he could be lurking somewhere around. 

Even if he had to give up his showcase...again, it didn't mean he should stop, right?. After all dancing helped relieved him from his worries. After battling with his mind, he pushed himself up from the ground and stood in front of the mirror. Being gone for a few days makes him standing in front it feel so foreign. But he tried. 

Every hand movement he made was the easy part but when it came to his feet, it was a different story. As soon as he put his right foot down and added a little pressure to it, the pain jolted up. However he tried not to make that hold him back and continue. His bottom lip was starting to sting and had already gotten red from how hard he was biting down on it due to the pain in his foot. 

The spin though. He usually does it with his right foot. ‘I can do it with my left as well’. And so he does just that. The blonde was so caught up in repositioning certain movements of his just so that he wouldn’t be able to put much pressure on his right foot as he kept dancing, that he miscalculated his leap. Pushing off with his left foot and landing on his right out of habit.

His whole body fell to the ground in instance, his anger and frustration getting even more heated. ‘Pabo, pabo, pabo..’ He kept mouthing off as he went from punching the floor to pulling on the locks of his hair. “Stop that. It’s not going to take your pain away”. 

Jimin looked up through his blurred vision at Jungkook who separated his hands from his hair. The younger decided to pass by and even offer him a ride to Taehyung but most importantly to make sure DK wouldn’t try anything. When he got there he was surprised to see Jimin on his feet. What he could also see was how much pain the blonde was in but kept on pushing himself. Up until it all fell down..literally. 

“Why are you doing this to yourself, hyung?. You should be resting, healing and not torturing yourself”. With a sigh he wiped away the little blood on the older’s lip before Jimin flinched away. “Sorry…Uh, Let me”. 

He took Jimin’s injured foot and lightly massaged it to at least ease the stinging pain a little for him. “I know things are awkward between us after what happened. It’s like we are even avoiding each other like we’re the plague. And I didn’t make it better when I walked out like that. I’m sorry.I just want if it’s not too late for us to go back to how we were before  _ that.  _ What do you say?”. 

The blonde nodded with a warm smile, one which Jungkook himself mirrored. “Let’s go”. 

\---------

“Were you able to inquire about Gikwang?”. Mark shook his head with a heavy sigh. “I’ve been trying but no luck. They say they’re not allowed to give away private information like that. But I was able to talk with Jimin’s little brother. He said the mother of a friend of his is a nurse at the hospital so she’ll try to find out for us. I just need to wait a little”. At least there is a way to confirm that Gikwang really is there. But what if he’s not and he really did attack Jimin?. Or worse what if it isn’t him?. It wasn’t DK either so he would do all of that?. 

\--------

To be honest no one trusts DK. Especially not with what’s been happening between him and Jimin, he was still a suspect in their eyes. Even though it still puzzles them how he would know all of that information. But in order not to raise any suspicion, Jungkook doesn’t stop him from hanging out at his place from time to time. Of course his next door neighbors would be aware. Jimin on the other hand didn’t like it more than Yoongi and the others. He hated the fact that Jungkook got back together with him and he knew exactly why that bothered him so much. 

It raises the question though. “Does Gikwang by any chance have a sibling?. One that might have known what happened  _ in details _ ?”. Both Mark and Jimin did think about that but as far as they know, he doesn’t. “Gikwang never once mentioned a sibling so as far as we know, he’s an only child. Plus his parents are private and like I said before not a big fan of Jimin. So it’s not like he had a heart to heart conversations with them where that might have come up either”. Well that shoots down their plausible explanation. 

“Jihyun is suppose to call me today so we’ll know for sure before we go all Sherlock on this”. 


	19. Chapter 19

When Mark did get the phone call he’s been looking forward to, it didn’t bring any reassurance to the group. “He was discharged about a month ago”.  Jimin tensed when he heard the information and it was enough for him. The blonde got up and despite the calling from his friends made his way straight to his room. “I got this”. Jungkook followed the older while the other were still racking their brains. “I thought you said when you informed he was still in a coma. Then how--”.

“His parents. As I’ve said before his parents were very private about it. They didn’t allow anyone in and must have had the nurses or the doctor in their pockets. Damn it!. I should have known!”. He was the one who told Jimin that the text he had gotten was nothing. A prank or wrong number even. 

“So what now?. He just goes back to being stalk?. At what cost?. For this creep to break in and attack him again which I might add he could even kill him”. Taehyung received a warning glare from both Hoseok and Yoongi while Mark even had the same thoughts at Taehyung. “He’s not wrong, guys”. 

“We all know that, Mark. Which is why this needs to end. We can go to the police. You still have those things he sent Jimin, right?. We can start with that. At least they’ll take it under investigation”. Even though Yoongi is not one to believe in the system, he had to for his friend. Because all the boys were pulling a blank. No one except Jimin and Mark knows what Gikwang looks like. And without any solid proof to tie the pictures and notes to him, there isn’t anything stopping him from walking like a free man. 

“It’s something rather than doing nothing, hyung”. Mark thought about it as he looked at Hoseok before nodding softly. “I guess so. Alright. The three of us will go after classes tomorrow. Taehyung, you and Kook, don’t leave him alone. He just got back to worrying less and now he’s probably freaking out again”. 

\-------

“Hobi!.Hoseok!!”. At the sound of Mark’s screaming, Hope ran into the room to see the older rummaging everywhere. “What is going on?!”. 

“I can’t find it!. None of it!”. The box. Mark had everything Gikwang sent to Jimin since their arrival in Seoul, in a box. But now it was gone. “Are you sure you had it in your room?. Maybe it’s somewhere else. I’ll look in Jimin’s room”. After searching everywhere possible, they came out with nothing. It really is gone!. “FUCK!. What are we going to do now?!”. 

“Hey, look at me. Calm down. We’ll figure something out. Maybe Jimin took it with him. We’ll just ask him okay?. And then we’ll go to the station just as we’ve planned”. Hoseok was able to calm the older down just enough as he hugged him tightly and stroked his back. “What if he doesn’t?. What if..what if he was here again and took it?”. 

“You can’t think like that. And you shouldn’t be scared either. I’m here. You’re safe with me”. The older tightened his arms around Hope as if to confirm for himself that he indeed was with him. As unbothered as Mark tried to be or show that he wasn’t at all creeped out by Gikwang’s behavior, was nothing but an act to assure himself just that. But in truth he felt exposed just as Jimin feels. 

“You can’t what?”. The two males told Yoongi what happened and the look he gave was one that could kill. “We looked everywhere but Jimin could have it. So we’ll just have to ask him”. At that the other relaxed but of course the thought of ‘what if he doesn’t have it?’, still lingered.

“The Hyungs are going to have our necks!”. The two younger ones looked everywhere at school for Jimin but found no trace of him. He was so desperate that he even asked DK if he saw him. The last time he did was during their class. Jungkook went back to his and Mark’s apartment just in case Jimin went home but also since it was closer to school. When he had no luck there, he went to Taehyung’s. 

Taehyung went to places he and Jimin visited a lot before he left and even after he came back. As if that wasn’t enough to freak him out, his phone started ringing. “Hyung?”. The boy answered timidly. “Where the hell are you?. Is Jimin with you because there is something we need to ask him”. 

“We..we can’t find him”. 

“What?!. What is it with everything going missing today?!. This is not funny, Taehyung. Find him!”. Everything?. “What do you mean everything?. Wait..don’t tell me you lost what I think you lost”. 

“Kim Taehyung, do you want a kiss from my fist?. We didn’t lose it. Jimin probably has it which is why we need to find him!”. And with that Yoongi hung up the phone but it just added more to the matter. Now Jimin was nowhere to be found and this is not like him. “You don’t think--”.

“No!. He’s fine, okay?”. Even the hopeful Hoseok was starting to doubt what he’s saying. And all because they couldn’t or shouldn’t bring themselves to think about the worst case scenario. Which might be Gikwang finally getting his hands on Jimin. His possessiveness really knows no limit, does it?. 

“Hyung?. Jimin..he’s **gone** ”. 


	20. Chapter 20

As soon as they got Jungkook’s call and the message, they made their way to Taehyung’s apartment. Turns out Jimin disappearance was done by none other than himself.

> “Guys,
> 
> I’m sorry. For everything I’m putting you all through. I know leaving might not be the right option but I don’t want to put you all in danger because of my issue. So I will figure this out. I promise. I just hope you all can understand and let me. The thought of him watching you because of me is more unsettling than anything. At least this way he’ll leave you guys alone.
> 
> All I’m asking is for you not to go to the police. It’s just going to make matters worse for you. And don’t look for me either. I’ll come back myself when everything is settled.
> 
> Until we meet again.
> 
> -Jimin.
> 
> P.S. Mark hyung, I took the box. I’m sorry and take care of yourself. Most of all thank you for everything”.

“Why, why, why?. What is he thinking?”.What are they supposed to do now?. Listen to him?. No. Gikwang wants him not them but he is right. If they report him, it’ll make things difficult for the said male and from what Jimin told Mark, there is no telling just what the male is capable of.

“Are we really going to listen to him?”.

“Of course not. We can’t just sit around and wait for him to come back. And we’re all thinking the same thing, right?. What if he doesn’t?. We have to as much as I don’t like the cops and their bullshit, we don’t have any other option”.

“Yoongi hyung is right. Which means we will have to look for him in the meantime as well. Don’t worry, he’ll be alright”. Hoseok knew Jimin was like the little brother Mark never had and judging by the way the older reacted, he’s worried sick.

“Jungkook, you and Tae keep looking. He couldn’t have gone that far”.

\--------

After searching for who knows how long, everyone retreated back to their places. Hoseok was still staying with Mark in case Jimin came back otherwise the other had asked him to stay with him and Yoongi for the time being.

Jungkook checked his phone and skimmed through the missed calls and text messages from DK. Not bothering to reply to any, he threw his phone down on the couch along with his jacket and plopped down next to them. ‘Why, hyung?’. The same thing kept repeating because he didn’t know why Jimin would think leaving is the best solution for this. He’s basically offering himself as bait.

The male’s eyes shot open when he remembered the USB drive in his jacket pocket. He went through his pockets until he found what he’s looking for before connecting it to his ps4. He didn’t know what to expect was on the drive except that he found it with a note directing to him. When he clicked the file, he could see a room that looks similar to Jimin’s. And it is. The blonde appeared in front of the camera as he sat on the bed with a cheerful smile.

Jungkook wanted to scream at him, at the screen because he misses him. The possibility of not seeing him was already starting to eat away at him. However that all went vanished the moment he---”Jungkookie, Annyeong”. -- **spoke**. While Jimin was chuckling, the raven haired was left staring at him in shock. All this time he could talk?.

“Surprise!!. You know when I decided to actually talk again I didn’t think it’d be in a goodbye video. Which means by the time you see this, I’m gone. Although I should have word that better. It’s goodbye for now but I do promise to come back. Just don’t...hate me again”. Jimin took a pause to clear his throat while looking  down at his fiddling fingers.

“There is so much I wanted to say but speech therapy is not a one time healing process”. Explains his still hoarse voice. “I felt like screaming due to him. Wanted to talk instead of flailing my arms to make some sense or scribbling like a madman on a piece of paper. But I couldn’t. I couldn’t also scream for help and if Taehyung didn’t show up, I don’t know what he would have done. So thank him for me, will you?. He saved my ass”. More chuckling but Jungkook noticed there was almost no emotion in his smiles or chuckles.

“As for you...I'm sorry for not having the courage to say these things to you sooner. Does that make me a coward?. It does because even when I was in the States I couldn't even tell you”. This time though the way he chuckled said something else but it was bringing out the curiosity in Jungkook as well as the confusion. “I hate seeing you with DK. And it’s not because of what he did to me but...it’s because I love you too. That feels so good to finally let out”. The male looked up at the camera with a smile that made his eyes disappear; softly laughing afterwards.

“I get why you’d think I didn’t due to what I said but why did you have to go back to him?. That’s my fault, I know I shouldn’t be mad but I can’t help it”. Usually when his curiosity would surprise him it’ll be something but this time he was speechless. He kept on staring at Jimin whose nose scrunched up while talking about how much he dislikes him with DK. He should be feeling guilty for smiling like a fool in a situation like this but he didn’t. “I wanted you to know that just in case I don’t come back. Or if you moved on”. His voice became smaller towards the end before the male let out a loud huff.

“I want you to do something for me. Stay away from him?. He really is not good for you and neither am I given what I’ve put you through. But it would give all of us especially Yoongi hyung some peace of mind. And take care of yourself. Also...Forgive me if you can. I love you”. He gave off his charm winning smile before it cut he ended the video.

‘No, no, that can’t be it’. The mixed feelings he has been feeling before finally came to surface again as he let out a loud scream as if he’s pouring out all of his frustration. Since Mark told them about Jimin’s ex, he felt like he’s been moving around like a robot. Who only complied to what the others told him to do instead of helping the blonde. “Stupid!.Stupid Park fucking Jimin!”.

“Kook!!”. ‘Shit, Taehyung’. Of course the latter must have heard him. With a heavy sigh, he got up and answered the door. His hyung thought something happened to him until Jungkook filled him in about the drive and its content. On one hand he’s happy about the confession but on the other still frustrated on how they would find him.

Jungkook had an idea where he might be but before he could leave, the police called them all in one by one for more information. Their involvement with Jimin they said is part of the investigation. Since it’s a disappearance all other factors are taken into consideration including friends and family.


	21. Chapter 21

The group of friends have been going in and out of the police station to give their alibi and to talk about the reason why he disappeared. Mark has been on edge, worried out of his mind but Hoseok has been a great help to him. Yoongi who isn't a big fan of the system, tried through his connections to find Jimin and Taehyung was still searching every place he could think of. Even going to them more than once just in case.  It felt like going in circles.

Since he was still stuck in Seoul due to the whole investigation, he decided to get ahead with his search through someone else. After all his hunch of a place where Jimin might be was hours away from Seoul. Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months. Four months to be exact. Why does he keep disappearing?. The first time it was due to his ex and now it’s history repeating all over again. Except this time it’s slightly different.

In those four months he received no good news or a lead. Mark got in touch with his brother in case Jimin flew back to the States but even the younger hasn’t heard a peep from his brother. At this point they didn’t have any clue where he might be. All of their connections in different states in Korea or even in Japan resulted to the same outcome...no trace of Jimin. It’s not like they could book a flight to every country on the planet to look for him either. 

There was also no flight booking on the name of Park Jimin so he definitely didn’t leave the country. Or so they really hoped. After they were all cleared from suspicion, they could take a breather. Since they were on a break from classes as well, Jungkook decided to visit his parents so he could clear his mind and relax himself from everything that went down before and after Jimin disappeared. The others made plans of their own with that as one of the much needed reason for a new surrounding for the time being.

Of course he was asked by DK to join him on a getaway but declined without a second thought. The last thing he needed was to be around a snake. He didn’t make the mistake to tell him what his plans are and where he’s heading, in order to avoid any surprises from the other.  


\----------

 _Busan. Home._  

Jimin always found Busan to be his safe place because he was born there and grew up too. It made him feel safe from the thousand pair of eyes and busy streets from Seoul. And he could very well be safe here if Gikwang doesn't know where he came from. Or at least it could buy him some time. That’s what he thought when he asked his brother to search for him but nothing.

“Jungkook!!!”. The male showed off his bright bunny smile at the surprised not to mention happy face of his mother when she opened the door. “Why didn't you tell me you were coming?. I would have made you your favorite”.

“Eomma, it's okay. Besides I just decided to pack up and come out to surprise you. It's been so long”. He saw his mother looking behind him and around as if looking for someone. “I came alone. Don’t worry...he and I are done”. DK, she is and never has been a fan of the other. Guess it’s true when they say nothing can fool a mother. She not once had a good vibe from the brunette and the way he would talk and act was not the behavior of someone she wanted her son to have anything to do with. Of course at the time he didn’t care because the person he wanted had moved on.

“Your dad and brother will be back tomorrow morning. Go wash up and I’ll make you something quick to eat. Tsk, tsk, tsk, look how skinny you got”. The woman kept shaking her head while muttering to herself, something Jungkook always found endearing about her.

\---------

He didn’t know when he fell asleep. All he could remember was, taking a shower, having dinner with his mom as they continued the night by chatting away. But here he was in the comfort of his old bed and the quietness which came to an abrupt end when his brother threw himself on him. “GET OFF, HYUNG!!”. With a loud thud, the older was met with the floor and a growl. “You brat!”. 

Just another morning in the Jeon household. For their parents it was just like old times when both their sons lived under the same roof before moving out after joining their respective universities.

“You really, really found nothing?. None of the leads--”. 

“--dead end. Last I heard he worked at this bookstore but they have no records of anyone by the name of Park Jimin or that looks like him, working there. We’ll find him...if he’s really in Busan that is”.

For the first few days he knew many things would remind him of Jimin. And naturally wherever he went, his eyes would scan his surroundings for the familiar male. Even when he had nothing to do or would take a walk, he’d find himself somewhere he never intended to be. Only because his mind is filled with thoughts of just where the hell Jimin could be.

\----------

“Maybe because he knows how close Busan is to him, is the reason why he’s not even there. Did you ever think about that?. Even my first instinct was to look there but it’s like the obvious choice”. Taehyung called up the younger to check on him and to just talk about the whole disappearance. Jimin is after all his best friend and to say he feels utterly helpless, doesn’t begin to describe how he really feels.

“I have but Busan was always his safe blanket. Even knowing that son of a bitch can find him...if he hasn’t found him already”. Jungkook sighed out while rubbing his temples. “I don’t know what to think anymore, hyung. Where to possibly look for him. He really does not want to be found”. He heard Taehyung hummed absentmindedly in return which gives off that he too is at lost here. “As much as I dread to say this, Jungkook, we have no choice but to wait for him to show up”.

“And if he doesn’t?”.

“That’s the worst case scenario, isn’t it?. That one possible reality all of us are pushing in the far back of a closet. Hobi hyung said that Mark isn’t acting like mad person anymore but he’s just so angry that I think him crying and asking ‘why’ seemed better. Fucked up, isn’t it?”. If he was wandering like a lost person, Taehyung beating himself up for not being able to help Jimin or Yoongi and Hoseok frustrated at Gikwang so much they want to beat him to the grave even, who’s to say what challenge Mark is facing. He’s been with Jimin since the beginning of his new life in the States and the mess that was his relationship with Gikwang. Safe to say he’s been like an older brother to Jimin the same way Yoongi was with him. And he for one knows how Yoongi gets when it came to him, good and bad.

“At least he has Hoseok hyung who seems to know how to keep him grounded. How is...Yoongi hyung doing?”. Taehyung began chuckling which caused Jungkook to roll his eyes at the older. “I think he called your brother to confirm that you indeed went home to visit. So he’s at ease”.

“He worries too much about me”. Yoongi never made him feel the absence of his older brother. Even with Hoseok around it was enough for him to know he has someone to look out for him and that can pull his ear whenever he wouldn’t listen. It was one of the reasons he always got into an argument with DK because he couldn’t stand the badmouthing of either of his hyungs. His mother especially was able to rest assure even though she had a huge disapproved stamp on her forehead when it came to his relationship with DK.

“We’re the little things in his life he cares most about. It’s given. But he has Heize noona so at least we don’t have to worry about him being lonely all the time without us around”. And so the two shitheads kept dissing their hyungs until Jungkook’s brother came to drag him out with him.

“Hyung, do we really have to?”.

“Trust me...you might not regret it”. Whenever his brother was being cryptic, 8/10 times meant trouble.


	22. Chapter 22

“A club?. Are you serious?. This is what we drove almost an hour for?”. 

“Ever since you got here we haven’t been out to have some fun at least. I know you’re worried about him but you came here to relax your mind, didn’t you?. Wouldn’t he want you to live a normal life instead of looking all over the place for him?. So lighten up”. 

The raven haired male could only groan in disagreement. Of course he would like to go out for some fun but that didn’t necessarily mean a club. It only reminded him of his ‘no fucks given’ behavior he threw on whenever he went out with DK. Which was always at a club, drinking, smoking that ended with them fucking around most of the time. 

Telling him the real reason would have been easier to get the younger to comply instead of going through all the whining and fussing. But after months of dead ends and bad luck, he didn’t want to get his hopes up before confirming it. The minute he caught sight of the bar and the person working behind it, he began thanking the Gods a million. ‘Finally, we found him’. 

“Kook-ah, why don’t you get us something to drink while I look for a table. The show might begin anytime soon so we need a good seat in this hell packed place". A drink!. That might do wonders for him. With that thought in mind, he shimmied his way through the swarm of bodies. Being the partygoer he claims to be you’d think he’d be so used to this and would enjoy it but there was nothing but annoyance in every fiber of his body at the moment. Not caring to apologize to anyone he would push aside to get to his destination. 

When he finally got to the bar, he was panting as if he ran his way over there. Even the bar was filled with people that caused his attempt to catch the bartender’s attention to go unheard. “Are you fucking kidding me?”. Instead he pushed himself between two people who were blocking the space for reasons that didn’t involve ordering a drink but missed the man when another called him over. “Bartender!”. 

“What can I get you?”. The second bartender was still busy making a drink but was ready to take another order just to get the rush moving along. The minute his eyes fell on the person who spoke, they grew wide. ‘Am I hallucinating?. No, I’m a 100% still sober’. And he really just spoke. “A tall glass of explanation on why you went ghost on us”. The blonde’s head shot up to look at the owner of the voice and Jimin felt as if time stood still. It was just him trapped with none other than Jungkook. “And a shot of why you lied to me”. 

“What are you doing here?”. Before any of them could say anything further, a drunk customer’s booming voice interrupted the thick tension between them. “Wait your fucking ass for 5 more minutes!”. 

“I’m working. Either order a drink or move---”. 

“I have time. Don’t think about playing Houdini again, hyung”. He didn’t bother ordering anything, the thought of that drink he thought he desperately needed a few minutes ago was long forgotten. “You knew…”. Junghyun nodded too casually because their wild goose chase finally had a positive result. “I had to be sure first. But why are you here?. He might slipped away again”. But the younger shook his head almost too confidently. “He’s working and he won’t. At least I hope not”. 

“So what now?”. 

“Wait?. Like you said he might slip away so I can’t risk it. You don’t have to stay though, hyung. Thank you”. The older gave him a nod paired with a smile but made no effort to move as of yet. “Might as well enjoy a little brother time and enjoy the show". Singing and Dancing, an open door to anyone who has something to showcase. No wonder it’s so packed. 

“We didn’t order these”.

“It’s from the blonde bartender. On the house”. Putting the tray with two glasses one filled with a pinkish/orange content, ice shaved around the rim and the other filled with ocean blue content also ice shaved around the rim. Both topped with either a slice of lime or cherry but smelling high on alcohol. Jungkook looked over at the bar but Jimin was still busy with the customers orders around him. There was a note though. 

> _ “I get off at 11. There’s more than one exit. Make sure you’re alone and that no one is following you….Please!”. _

Understandable. Gikwang hasn’t found him yet or maybe he’s lurking somewhere so the blonde didn’t want to take the risk. And Jungkook is the easy target to follow come to think of it. “What is it?”. 

“Cover for me if she asks. Okay?”. He still had an hour and a half to go before Jimin’s shift ended but when the hour was nearing, he became more impatient. While waiting he pinpointed two other exit aside from the main entrance the blonde referred too. Question is how would he know which one it is. ‘Guess we’re just going to have to try and keep up’, he thought to himself. Junghyun didn’t leave until it was Jungkook’s cue. 

He was debating which one to take. Exit 1 which was closer to the restrooms or Exit 2 which was closer to the bar...or so he thought. It only led him deeper in the back of the bar which is most likely the locker room before another ‘Exit’ came into view. Just as he made his way out, he caught sight of the shorter male with a hoodie over his head and shrinking into himself while he walks. It could either be due to the cold or just his way of being extra careful and hiding or just both. Nonetheless he kept following with a good distance between the two and glancing at his surroundings from time to time to make sure they weren’t being followed. 

Even when they entered the building, he didn’t pull the hoodie over his head. Rounding the corner surprised him. _No Jimin?_. How could he have lost him so quickly?. No he has to be around here somewhere. His body twisted in different direction, ready to knock on every door on the floor because how the hell. 

When he was certain they weren’t being followed by no one because if they were, the person wouldn’t be too far from Jungkook and Jimin would have caught sight of them but nothing. He emerged from the dark corner where a door is situated that led up to the rooftop. “Jungkook”. His voice halted the younger and the sigh of relief had a smile tugging on his lips. Quickly inserting the key to unlock the front door, he pushes the younger in before doing the same and locked the door. “Jung--”. 

 

_ He flinched away.  _


	23. Chapter 23

“Would you like something to drink or eat?”. No answer. Only deadly glares. Yet the blonde filled up a glass with water and placed it on the table. Jungkook stood on the opposite side, leaning against the wall so Jimin opted for keeping the distance by leaning against the sink. 

“Why are you here, Jungkook?. I told you all specifically not to look for me”

“You don’t get to ask that. What you do get is the honor to answer  _ our  _ question. Why did you leave?. What is wrong with you, hyung?!. You’re basically offering yourself as bait!. We had a plan, the hyungs had a plan but you disappeared on us. Do you have any idea how worried we all were?. How messed up we all got just by thinking the worst of what might have happened to you?. Do you?!”. He didn’t mean to raise his voice. Hell when he imagined finding Jimin this is not what he had in mind, yelling at him. Who is he kidding...of course this is how he anticipated their encounter going. 

Jimin had his head hung low, finding his shoes fascinating more than the angry outburst and expression of Jungkook. But they were in the same room and knowing how stubborn the younger can be, this could be a long night. Finally looking up at him, Jungkook didn’t move from where he stood but his balled up hands were shaking presumably from how angry he is. 

“I don’t know. Okay!. I didn’t have a plan when I left but leaving at that time was the best option I could see. That day at the practice room when you were treating my mark, he was there. I thought I was hallucinating but he was really there. Just..Just looking at us. He was always there, just watching us. On our...getaway, he found your spot. He got into my apartment, Jungkook. Who knows how many times. Can you even begin to imagine how that makes me feel?. I wasn’t safe and moreover Mark hyung wasn’t safe. He doesn’t deserve this and just by being under the same roof as me puts him in danger. Being around me puts all of you in danger. You, Tae and Hyung the most!. And I-I couldn’t..I won’t allow him to relive that again. It wasn’t just me but the thought of being watch, everywhere he went send him into a frenzy and it’s not fair to him, it’s not fair to Tae nor you!”. There was nothing but pure horror painted on his face when he spoke and not to mention distaste from his ex’s stalker behavior. 

“Staying with Taehyung and you right next door wasn't a solution because he really doesn’t like the two of you. Especially you and that is why I lied. Before I came back into your life you didn’t have to worry about any of this and I just made a mess of it. That’s what I do..I make a mess and people suffer because of me”. He suddenly felt so small, his insecurity and vulnerability eating at him. A pair of strong arms wraps around him protectively and that’s what it meant. Protection, safety and warmth. He allowed himself to get lost in the feeling while the raven hair ran his fingers through his blonde locks.

“But this is not an option, hyung. We can’t  help you if you push us away. It’s 6 against 1”. 

“It’s not about the numbers. It’s what his obsession is capable of. Mark hyung is not easily fazed or frightened but it shook even him. I’m sorry but I can’t risk it”. Jungkook pulls back and a frown formed his lips. “So what?. You’re just going to keep running?”. 

“No. I want this to end because I’m tired of looking over my shoulder every day and living in fear that he’ll find me one day. I’m tired of seeming weak and vulnerable because of it and allowing him to have control over me. I want to be free, free of him to live my life the way I want. I don’t want to live in fear anymore. And this is the only way I can think of doing it, is by facing him myself. It started with me, let me finish it. Please?. I used to know how to stand up for myself and fight back but he took that away from me. Just...I want to be in control over my life again.”. 

Jungkook didn’t know what to say or where to begin. Instead he backed up until his back hit the wall on the opposite side of the room again. Creating the same distance from before. “But I want to help you. What kind of person am I if I can’t keep you safe?”. 

“That’s enough for me. Knowing you want to and that you can at any chance. But this isn’t about you protecting me or keeping me safe. This is about me taking back what’s mine... _Myself_. If I keep running and being afraid then he knows he has control over me. But I’m not his puppet. I wasn’t even his boyfriend just someone he could control and turn into who he wanted me to become. So I need to get  _ me _ back. Please?. Just let me do this”. It’s not that he didn’t believe Jimin couldn’t. The older knew how to take care of himself when it comes to. But from what Mark told them, he didn’t know how much he was being taken away from them, his old self and wrapping himself up in Gikwang’s world. That’s why he couldn’t have fought back then when he wanted to. 

“What about us?. You lied to me”. There was that anger again but it was paired with something else. Betrayal and hurt. The sound in his voice gave it away. “I’m sorry for lying. I really am. I-I wanted to say it back, go after you when you left but I couldn’t. There is no mentioning how pissed I got when you went back to him though”. And now it was Jimin’s turn to get angry but that caused Jungkook to smirk. “Hated it, didn’t you?”. 

“Very...I’m not perfect but he is a far worse choice for you than I am”. 

“Why did you lie?. Why couldn’t you just tell me then?”. The older shrugged because at the time he thought he was protecting him but it only made him jealous when he went back to DK. And the hate Gikwang has for him instilled more fear into him. “I was protecting you, still am. I’m messed up, Jungkook. Like a whole lot. Not to mention broken. What could you possibly get from a broken boy who can’t even find the pieces of his life or keep them in his hands?. I keep saying you deserve better than DK and you’re better off without him but I can say the same when it comes to me”. 

“That’s not for you to decide. You don’t have the right to decide how I view you and definitely not talk so little about yourself. Because I love you for who I know you are. Get that through your head!”. In any other situation that would have made him laugh or even find it cheesy yet sweet. But currently he was too busy denying the words coming out of Jungkook’s mouth. 

“How can you love someone like me?”.

“ **That’s why I want you to run to me not away from me**. To show you what you don’t see about yourself. You see broken, I see a bright smile that can make anyone’s day. What you say is messed up, I can without a doubt see how beautiful you are inside and out. Stop running from me, hyung”.

It took his some time but it was Jimin who made the first move as he closed the distance by walking towards the taller male. “Okay”. Was all he said, his hands coming up to cup Jungkook’s face which looks adorable in his hands. “Okay. As long as you’re there for me to run to, I will”. He slowly leans in but Jungkook quickly makes sure the distance no longer exists by claiming the other’s plump lips, switching their position so Jimin was now the one up against the wall. “I was already there until you decided to kick me out”. 

He was able to mumbled out in between their growing heated kiss. His tongue slipped inside the other’s mouth, gentle but demanding and eager to claim what’s his. Even though he has kissed before, he had never felt anything like this. For the first time he could understand what people meant by melting into a kiss and the person who can make you feel that way. Because with Jungkook there was nothing but raw emotions, not forced upon or the illusion of being in love. 

Reluctantly both of them pulled apart to catch their breath. A smirk formed the younger’s lips at the sight of a panting Jimin with swollen red lips that already had him addicted. His hands sliding from his hips to his shoulders and coming to rest around his neck which caused Jimin to instantly shiver and tensed up, his hands grasping onto the younger’s. “Do you believe I could ever hurt you?”. The last thing he wants is for Jimin to be afraid of him and his touch. 

He moves his hands away the same time his lips came in contact with the older’s skin. Allowing feather like kisses to brush against his delicate skin, his tongue to caress the same path and dark red marks to cover the bad memory he’s been living with. Jimin’s fingers once again found their way woven into his raven locks as he leans his head back against the wall,letting out a breathy moan and giving Jungkook more access to create a different memory. 

A gasp escaped his lips as Jungkook pushes his knee against his groin and applied pressure while his hands left his neck, slipped under his shirt and allowed his fingertips to familiarize the feel of his heated body. Due to all that dancing and under all the oversized shirts he’s been wearing hid a well toned dancer’s body, he just wanted to drink in. Jimin let out a shuddering gasp all of a sudden but that was thanks to Jungkook’s mischievous thumbs caressing his nipples that were already hardening under his touch. 

He could tell how sensitive they are given how quickly they hardened under his touch, his toes curling against the floor and him grinding against  the raven boy’s thigh. The shirt was soon gone from his body and Jungkook trail continued downwards, covering the other’s body with his touch and marks as much as possible.

When he left the house with his brother to go out and get a drink, he wouldn’t even think he’d end up finding Jimin. Let alone have an argument followed by turning him into needy mess in his kitchen or stumbling into his bedroom as Jungkook straddled him. The raven leaned down his face at eye level being that Jimin is laying down and claimed his swollen lips, satisfied with the taste he was already missing while grinding his lower region against the blonde’s own. 

Another thing he didn’t expect was when he pulled off his shirt. Jimin’s hooded eyes scanning the shirtless man on top of him like a prey. He’d know because that’s how he’d look at his preys. The older pushed himself up and kneeled in front of him. Surprising Jungkook when his mouth latched on his pack, decorating his sunkissed skin in his dark red marking. His tongue with the light brushing of his lips trailing up to his nipples which disappeared in his mouth. By now his eyes switched between closed or hooded because he’s trying to keep his eyes on Jimin but failing. 

Gripping a handful of his hair in his hand to steady himself and shamelessly allowing a moan to rumble pass his lips. The torture didn’t stop as yet as Jimin switched over to his other nipple, doing the same routine that made the younger go crazy all over again.  _ He’s actually smirking at me right now. This demon _ , Jungkook thought to himself when the other leaned up to face him. “Let me do you tonight”. At this point one could confuse Jungkook with a deer caught in headlights. Because that’s exactly how he looked upon hearing Jimin’s words. “Is it your first time?.  Good...don’t worry. I’ll take care of you”. He didn’t have any time to reply or maybe did but he was too drawn in to the blonde’s fluffed lips on his shoulder, inching towards his neck.

Before he knew it, there was nothing left on him while Jimin was still wearing his boxers. Right after peeling off the last bit of clothing off of the raven, he nestles between his long legs, nipping on his inner thighs which caused a louder moan to emit and frustration building up. “Stop..stop teasing…”. Jimin chuckled mischievously, licking his lips the same time Jungkook let out a string of breathy moans. And it’s all thanks to the blonde who was grinding his clothed member with the younger’s exposed length. “I don’t have lube..so we’ll have to do this the other way. This might hurt a little”. 

Jungkook bit down hard on his bottom lip that could pretty much bleed if he continued on doing so when Jimin entered his middle digit in the younger’s hole. “Ssshhh. Try to relax. It’ll get better soon”. Just when Jungkook thought he was and it won’t hurt as much, Jimin adds another finger. His tongue delved passed the other’s open mouth, kissing him to distract him from the pain as much as he could while slowly picking up the phase he’s thrusting his fingers. The raven suddenly ripped apart from the kiss to let out a cry, one after the other as Jimin hit his sweet spot over and over again. “That..that feels--”. 

“Good?”. That was his cue that the younger is prepped enough and Jimin discarded his own last remaining cloth. He never thought he’d be kissing Jeon Jungkook, let alone have him a moaning mess under him. Letting out moan after moan, gripping onto the bedsheets or digging his fingers into Jimin’s waist while he hit his prostate over and over again. Driving him to the edge, to his climax. The younger only enhanced the pleasure more by attacking his already marked up neck and stroking his length until he came all over their stomach. Jimin rode his own climax out, the over stimulation making the younger cum for a second time while the blonde unloaded inside him per his request, his eyes rolled back and the ecstasy washing over him.


	24. Chapter 24

Even after their tiring yet exciting night, Jimin still managed to wake up refreshed and happy for once. A bright smile was painted on his lips as he made his way towards the bed where his lover was still peacefully sleeping in, his Polaroid camera in hand. _Shutter._ He looks so peaceful and picture perfect that made him want to capture the sleeping boy.

A soft groan and surprised yelp later, he was trapped under the other. “Good morning to you too”. _Another shutter_.”How do you feel?”. After taking the pictures out and waiting for them to develop, he placed them along with the camera on the nightstand beside the bed before wrapping his arms around Jungkook. “Never thought I'd say this but..sore”. Chuckling Jimin leaned in to kiss the other, totally disregarding anything such as morning breath. “You’re the one who wanted to go again. Talk about being greedy”.

“That's your fault. You took good care of me. Might make you an exception for topping me”. Jimin grin grew into a smirk as he wiggled his eyebrows playfully at the other. “Something tells me I should be scared though”. Jungkook’s innocent smile was fooling no one. Pure mischievousness was written all over it. "Sexy...".The younger whispered in reference to Jimin wearing his shirt as he leaned in to get a taste from the other’s lips that he was already addicted to. But alas the ringing of his phone caused them to stop abruptly. He was muttering something regarding his brother under his breath but as soon as he read the caller’s name of the incoming video chat, it became a different story.

“Where the fuck have you been, you little son of a bitch!. I have been calling you since last night and your brother said you aren’t home. I’m worried my ass off over here and you’re out fucking?”. Too late to cover those up now. Jimin couldn’t help but giggle at the old man in Yoongi but he also felt sorry for Jungkook. Yoongi cut himself off as soon as Jimin sat up and wrapped his arms around Jungkook’s neck from behind.

“Jimin?. You little shit!. Are you kidding me right now?!. Hoseok!!!”.

“Hyuuuung!”. It wasn’t the way he whined the word out with a pout but the fact that he spoke, that caused Yoongi to freeze. And Hoseok who came in just in time. “Did I lose my senses or am I high?. I didn't drink anything”.

“I might have lost my brain too. You can talk?!”. The blonde chuckled at the cute reactions (at least according to him) of his hyungs as he nodded with a proud smile. “Throat still hurts sometimes since I’m getting used to using my vocal chords again. Also Jungkook found me last night. So cut him some slack”. Both their eyebrows rose up as they gave the two younger ones a knowing look. “Mark hyung?”.

“Classes. He’s...trying. I need to tell him. He’ll finally have some peace of mind--”.

“--No!. I mean, I’ll talk to him, I promise. Just stop worrying, okay?. I’m fine, really. I’ll be home soon”. Jungkook stayed silent as the words from last night came rushing once again. He knew what they talked about Jimin is hellbent on going through with this plan of his. ‘Maybe I can change his mind’.

“Jimin, come back home with him. I don’t want to hear another word. We’ll figure this situation out”.

“I will...sooner than later. Bye, hyungs!!”. With that he quickly ended the call because he didn’t want to get into any kind of argument with Yoongi. It never ends well. “You’re not, are you?”. Jimin bit his bottom lip, refusing to answer but that was enough for Jungkook to know. He could feel the blackhaired male tensing up out of anger so he leaned in nuzzling into the crook of his neck. “Please, don’t be mad at me”. He whispered next to his ear.

“I’m not mad at you. I’m mad at _him_ , the situation and myself. That even though I’m right here with you, I have no other option but to stand back”. Jimin reached out to interlock his fingers before Jungkook could break the skin of his thighs with his nails, which he was already close to doing. “I want to take you back home where you belong. With us”.

“How about this?. When everything is over, you can come and drag me back personally. No complaints and in one piece”. Letting go of one if his hands, he uses it to turn the younger to look at him. “I’ll be fine, I promise. But I need you to leave Busan as soon as possible. I can risk having you anywhere near here when he finds me”. Just as he was about to protest, the blonde leaned his forehead against the other. “Please...I’m begging you. Do this for me”.

Something warm wetting his cheeks made him open his eyes and took notice that they were nothing more than Jimin’s silent tears. _He’s scared_. His face says it all. Using his thumbs, he wiped them away like the worries they shouldn’t be in the first place. Pulling the blonde to him by the back of neck, he smashed his lips against his plump red ones in a deep kiss translated to the many encouraging things he wanted to say to him. “You’re a brave soldier. Show him who he dared to cross”. It was as if that’s all he needed to hear but a grin immediately took form on his lips. “I’ll go tomorrow but first...come and visit mom”.

\---------

Jungkook couldn’t help but snicker at the fussing blonde who was trailing behind him as he did his best to cover up the hickeys on his neck. “Shut up!. This is your fault”. He said kicking the other who just burst out laughing. “You’re one to talk. I’ve always believed you were a vampire and you just proved it. Mine is much worse than yours”. Yet he didn’t bother to hide it. “As if you were complaining last night when I put them there”. Instead of another coy remark, he smugly wiggled his eyebrows at the blonde.

“Eomma!. Look who’s here”. Not long after he called out the woman came with full force towards them, looking pissed until she saw Jimin. “Jimin-ah!”. The said male was pulled into a bone crushing hug that might as well stop his ability to breath properly but he didn’t want to complain, he couldn’t. It’s been ages since he felt the comfort of a mother. “How are you doing, eomma?”. Aside from Hoseok’s parents, Jungkook’s were and still are the relax pair the group of friends could hang out at the entire day or days as if they were at home. A complete opposite of Jimin, Tae and Yoongi’s parents.

“I would be doing much better but a certain son of mine loves to raise my blood pressure. Where the hell have you been, boy?!. And--”. Probably cut herself off once she noticed the marks on Jungkook’s neck although he childishly started pointing at Jimin to divert any blame from him.

“He’s been here for four months!”. Really?. That’s his argument?. That’s the kind of look Jimin was giving him but turns out to be successful when he received a smack at the back of his head. “Ow!. Why?!”.

“Four months?!. And not once did you think about visiting your poor old mother?. Is that how much I mean to you?”. And one would think Tae is dramatic. Jungkook’s mother was the master at it. The boy couldn’t do anything but roll his eyes playfully at her. “I’m sorry. I love you”. His cute antics and pout would always melt her heart then, it still works now. “I love you too. Now come on, let’s eat. Look how thin you’ve gotten. Tsk, tsk, tsk. I’m going to start sending home-cook food for you and my other boys as much as I can from now on”.  Such a mother.

While they were having breakfast, Jungkook’s dad and his brother soon joined them. His poor head wasn’t saved from the older man when Mrs. Jeon snitched on him. “Are your parents back too?”.

“No, they’re still in the States along with my brother. Dad’s work is going well so he didn’t want to quit to start all over again here. I came back with Mark hyung. He was my flatmate when we started college and he’s pretty much a big brother to me, just like Yoongi hyung is to this one”.

“Pretty sure he doesn’t have that much trouble with you like Yoongi does with him”. And Jungkook immediately knew who she was referring to. “I told you, I’m done with him”. _Him_. That’s also all it took for Jimin to get it. “You better be, Jung--”.

“Yoongi and Hobi hyung was this close to disfiguring his face after he hurt Jiminie hyung”. It’s safe to say their dislike for DK only grew upon hearing that one of their “sons” got hurt because of him. Jimin told them how but not who one of the reasons was because it wasn’t worth getting Jungkook into trouble with his parents over him. After all he is fine now and another chance like that has to be in his future there somewhere. “But hey, I got picked by the teacher twice over him sooo…”. A little bragging never hurts anyone, right?. “As expected from Busan men”.

“Exactly!”. Jimin and Mr. Jeon shared a well deserved high five like best friends. “You seeing anyone, Jiminie?”.

“Me!”. Jimin was too busy laughing from Jungkook’s cute but serious pouty face when he answered his mother in utter disbelief. ‘Like how could you ask that’, type of deal. “You?. Him?”. His father asked feigning dumbfounded. “You couldn’t find anyone better than this punk?”.

“Poor kid needs glasses, dad”.  Junghyun cooed instead at his little brother deadly glares. Him and his father were having way too much fun teasing the younger while Jimin and Mrs. Jeon laughed their heads off. That died down with her next question though. “Do yours parents know?. They’re accepting, right?”.

“I don’t see why not. It’s not a crime”. If only everyone thought the same way as Jungkook’s parents. “They know and...I guess they do. They didn’t say anything much”. The  way he was fiddling with his chopsticks between his figures, the nervousness in his voice and how small it sounded, was telling a different story. Mrs. Jeon reached over to give his hand an encouraging squeeze. He smiled back at her but it didn’t reach his ears as his bright smiles usually would. To lighten up the mood, Junghyun started talking about something funny that happened to him last night when he left Jungkook at the club.

Jimin was thankful to Jungkook for bringing him here but all of his lingering worries, seemed to have taken a backseat. He enjoyed every second with them. It was during dinner time Mrs. Jeon’s dramatic class came to be in session. “Finally, for once I get some help in the kitchen”. Seeing the stupid antics of him and his brother had Jimin thinking about a certain someone. “Can I use your phone?”.

The male went upstairs to Jungkook’s old room with the phone to his ear, listening to it ring until it stopped. “Hello?”. Jimin closed his eyes upon hearing his voice and suddenly his throat started hurting due to how much he was trying to compose himself. “Jungkook?. You there?”.

“H-hyung”.

“Jimin?. You can t--. Jimin, where are you?!. What goes through your mind something?. Are you crazy to disapp--”.

“I miss you, hyung”. Mark fell silent while Jimin chuckled softly on the other end. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry for doing this to you all over again. Tsk, I don’t deserve a hyung like you. I really don’t. I wish there was more that i could do for you instead of worrying you all the time and putting you in danger just because I was so stupid. I should have listened to you”. Mark sat down on the floor in the living room as he listened to the sniffling boy who was beating himself up over something that wasn’t in his control.

“Hey, listen to me. You didn’t know he was like that. I warned you but only because I knew how his parents are and not because of his obsession. I didn’t know either. Okay?. Nothing is your fault so stop blaming yourself and just come home”

“Oh, you have no idea how much I want to but I can’t. I will never be able to forgive myself if anything happened to any of you. I have to do this--”.

“--Do what?. Park Jimin, don’t you fucking dare do anything stupid. Do you hear me?.  When Jungkook brings his ass back here, you better be cuffed to!!”. The blonde leaned his head against the wall, smiling.

“Stop worrying so much or else you’ll get old before your time. You know what I was worried more about on the night of the incident?. I was not at all scared of what would have happened to me. I was worried about you. Your shift was close to ending and all I kept thinking about is that I don’t want you walking through that door and have him hurt you. Because you deserve none of that. I didn’t have anyone else except you. You were the only one who truly cared about me and tried to help. _You are my real family_ and thanks to you I got to see the rest of them when we came back here. Thanks to you I have more reasons to fight back. I would like us to be able to hang out with our friends freely and learn to love for once because Hoseok is a good guy, hyung. I’ve wanted nothing but your happiness and you can have that with him. So is Jungkook. I don’t want to be afraid of giving myself to him but I feel like I’m still trapped because of _him_. And it’s suffocating me, so I want out.

I’ve wanted to tell you how much I appreciate you and thank you for everything you’ve done for me but I couldn’t. So I want to try by doing this for us. Won’t you allow _your little brother_ , hyung?”. Mark didn’t realize when he started crying until he tried to talk but his voice failed him. It hurts to talk. “Why does it sound like you’re saying goodbye?”.

“Only for now. After that you can be mad at me as much as you want and I won’t mind. Not unless you make me some kimchi jjigae”. Both of them ended up chuckling even for a moment before they fell silent again. “I’ll come down wherever you are and drag you by your feet if you don’t keep your word. Understand?. And please...be careful. You know how he is, have a back-up plan ready. And just...just come back safely. I need my little brother and I safely can say the same about Jungkook”. The blonde hummed in responds with a smile still painted on his lips. “I love you, hyung”.

“I love you too”.

After hanging up, he hid his face in the palm of his hands while still taking support from the wall behind him. Jungkook didn’t mean to eavesdrop. All he did was look for Jimin to tell him that dinner is almost ready when he overheard the conversation. By now he knew the older was sobbing no matter how quiet he thought he was being. He didn’t say anything when he wrapped the blonde in his arms and that’s when he let it out. “Sshh, you’ll be okay”. His voice was low, almost a whisper while kissing his temple as Jimin’s arms tightened around the younger’s waist.

After they had dinner and talked until everyone else passed out, the two stayed awake in the backyard where the grilling of the meat took place, a bear in hand. “Hyung, Can I ask you something?”. The said male hummed for him to go ahead while still looking ahead of him. “About what you told Eomma regarding your parents. Did they..?”.

“They were disappointed and in denial that caused them to blame each other. After that their arguments stopped and so did everything else. We didn’t talk much, didn’t do things as a family...well they and my little brother did but I was excluded. I was already in college and living with Mark hyung so it was easier to ignore everything. They didn’t have to see me, I didn’t have to see the disappointment and hatred they had for me. Or the way they just looked at me in general. They would still help out with the rent and anything else I needed. I think it’s better for them to just provide me with whatever to get it over with. Including half of the payment of the apartment in Seoul because I'm far away from them and my little brother who I barely get to see. But hey…at least they didn’t disown me, right?. Got lucky there”. No humor, no emotion, no soul in that chuckle and smile of his. It was just a mask to hide that he was nowhere fine. His parents doesn’t accept his sexuality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Know what the author likes?.  
> Comments to know what you, the dear readers, think of the story so far.


	25. Chapter 25

When morning broke, The boys had breakfast made by Mrs. Jeon before Jungkook would drop Jimin off home and leave for Seoul soon after. They barely spoke during the drive because one would try to convince the other to go back with him, only for him to find every other reason not to unless he did what he has to do. Jungkook kept wondering just what he has planned. 

Soon after they were parked in front of Jimin’s building who didn't have any intentions to get out. "Please, hyung. Just change your mind and let's just go home". Instead of saying anything, the blonde leaned forward and pressed his lips against the other. "You can't use that to get away with everything". 

"No?. Who says it's not because I just want to?". With a firm hold on the back of his neck, Jungkook kisses him deeper. Nipping on the older's bottom lip to grant him access, all while subconsciously trying to get him closer. That's until Jimin himself found his way settled on the younger's lap. Jungkook's hands traveling under his shirt, exploring the curves of his body. His disheveled clothes could match the state Jungkook's hair was in thanks to Jimin's wild hands. 

The brunette’s lips diverted its attention onto the prominent redmark on Jimin’s neck, latching onto the spot once more which just happens to be the blonde’s sweet spot. His head fell backward, eyes shut tight and bottom lip between his teeth to retrain a moan. However he still failed thanks to Jungkook sucking a deeper shade of red onto his skin then licking a strip up to his Adam’s apple after. 

When their eyes met, the dark dominating look in the Jungkook’s eyes started to fade into a much softer look. When Jimin leaned in to kiss him again, the meaning behind it said something else. A lot of unspoken words were poured into the kiss that weight more than it seemed. After all neither of them knew how long until they’ll see each other again and it was more of a goodbye kiss the blonde would never want to wish for. 

Jungkook’s right hand came up to caress his once full cheeks while he admired the male in front of him. Jimin with his eyes closed, leans into his touch with a content smile on his lips. “I love you, Park ‘beautifully broken’ Jimin”. This causes the blonde to chuckle softly as Jungkook nuzzles his nose in the crease of Jimin’s nose and cheek. “I love you too...but you have to go now”. And once again the deafening silence loomed over in the car paired with Jungkook’s defeated look. “I can’t convince you, can I?”. 

“I already promised you that I will come back. Have some faith in me, hm?”. 

“I do. I just...I finally have someone to call my own that makes me scared to lose you in any way”. 

“Don’t worry, You won’t and I’m not going to make you wait seven years again”. Before stepping out of the car, the blonde fixed himself then reached for his overnight bag to pull out some pictures. “They’re finished”. A smile grew on Jungkook’s face as he flipped picture after the other. Of him and Jimin in the morning and with his family during their stay. “I like these two the most”. 

It was a picture of Jimin in bed laughing so hard his eyes disappeared, body littered with his markings and Jungkook was able to capture it. The other one was of them hugging but Jungkook’s face was barely seen since he had it buried in the crook of the blonde’s neck who was smiling in pure happiness. He remembered the sweet nothings he was whispering at the time that caused Jimin to blush all the while struggling to take a picture. 

“In that case, I’ll hold onto them. So I  _ have _ to come back now in order for you to get them. And you can keep all of the others. Save these with everything you got for me though. I’ll come and get them soon”. Out of all pictures he values the ones he took of Jungkook. The brunette wondered just why. “A week tops, hyung. After that I’m coming back down here to get you”. All Jimin did was nod with a stupid smile playing on his lips before exiting the car. “Drive safely”. 

Even though the car was out of view, his smile didn’t fade away. His fingers were brushing the spot on his neck where Jungkook’s lips were not too long ago. Just as he was about to go inside he remembered a few things he needed to pick up from the grocery store, so he decided to do just that since he’s already out of the house. 

Being back in this part of Busan had the blonde looking over his shoulders almost the entire time and at anyone suspicious looking. Even when he was a few steps away from his apartment.  _ But...it’s unlocked?. He’s here _ . Was the only thing that came to his mind. It didn’t surprise him one bit that Gikwang found his way inside. Except when he pushed the door open and stepped inside, there was no sign of the older male or the threatening silence that makes you realize something was out of place. 

No. Instead in front of him was... “Jungkook?!”. Jimin dropped the bag of groceries on the floor and rushed over to the brunette who was passed out or better said knocked out on the floor. His knuckles bruised and bloodied along with more blood seeping from his lips and down the side of his face that was coming from a cut on his forehead. “Hey, Kook, wake up”. 

“He’s not an easy one, I’ll tell you that. I’m impressed, actually”. Jimin slowly turned his head in the direction where the familiar voice was coming from. Gikwang emerged from the kitchen, stalking towards him sporting a bust up lip, blood on his clothes and cuts on his face. Result from the fight between him and Jungkook. “Sorry about your lamp, by the way”. 

Jimin didn’t care about any lamp, well at least not if it didn’t cause major damage to the person it was used on a.k.a Jungkook. In fact he didn’t care about any of the mess the two made by breaking whatever furniture they had practically slammed each other into. “Hello, angel. I would ask if you missed me but… obviously you didn’t”. His tone grew bitter while his eyes were fixated on the red mark sticking out on his neck he was about to touch when Jimin flinched away. “You never wanted me to mark you like this. Hell, you never let me kiss or touch you the way you let him. Neither did you love me the way you love him”. 

The blonde kept staring at him, wondering just how much he knows happened between them. Did he find them sooner when they were at Jungkook’s parents or the night they slept together?. “I saw you two in the car. I wanted to drag you out then and there and take care of him at the same time. But...I was planning on making him suffer in other ways. That was until he walked through that door earlier instead of you”

The older male moved passed Jimin and towards Jungkook with a hateful look in his eyes. “Guess he was too eager”. Jimin looked around for anything he could use as a weapon and the closest thing in his reach was a vase. His steps were light in order to be silent so the older wouldn’t hear him sneak up. But before he could take a swing at him, someone else beat him to it. Except the target turned out to be him. The vase fell to the floor with Jimin following soon after on his knees and holding the spot at the back of his head where was hit. 

“Jimin?!..You--you idiot!. What was that for?”. His vision wasn’t at all clear but he could hear Gikwang arguing with someone. “Now we’re even for hitting Jungkook”. This person knows Jungkook?. “I guess I didn’t hit him hard enough. One more hit should do”. The hit never came though. “Touch him again and I will break your limbs”. 

“I won’t have to if he only knew how to stay away from Jungkook”. Now that sounds oddly familiar. “That should go both ways, little brother”. No more words were spoken but someone roughly grabbed him by his chin to tilt his head from side to side. “They didn’t…”. 

“They did”. When Jimin’s vision finally  became somewhat clear to makeout the face of the second familiar voice, his eyes widened to the size of saucers upon realizing who it is. “You!”. His smirk is the last thing he saw before darkness took over him. 

Or so they thought. 


	26. Chapter 26

As soon as the footsteps fade away, the blonde opened his eyes to find no one except for him and Jungkook in it. He rolled over the younger, lightly slapping his cheek to wake him up. “Kook, wake up!. Baby, Please!”. He called out to the younger in a hushed whisper until he could hear some groaning, followed by a pair of brown orbs staring back at him. “Hyung...hyung, he’s--”.

“I know and he’s not alone. We need to get out here”. By now Jungkook was wide awake but the throbbing pain in his head still had him groaning. “Ah, the lovebirds are awake”. Jimin mentally cursed at Gikwang who just had to come in when they tried to get out. Jungkook managed to get to his feet just fine despite the pain from his head and stood in front of Jimin. “Want to go another round?!”.

“Jungkook, just stop already. I honestly don’t get why you’re fighting for him”. His words didn’t hurt him like they used to before. So instead Jimin just rolled his eyes at DK’s comment that was intended to provoke him. “What the fuck are you doing here?!”. Jungkook eyes had landed on none other than,...DK, coming up to stand besides Gikwang. “They’re brothers. No wonder he’s just as fucked up”. Jimin was too busy staring down Gikwang to notice DK’s reaction to his comment.

But the brunette composed himself to put on that disgusting smile of his, one Jungkook grew to hate very much. “I didn’t want it to come to this but unfortunately, he just had to come back. Did you honestly think I wasn’t going to put up a fight?”. Everything made perfect sense now. His mysterious comment and the replica of the night when he was attacked by Gikwang.

“Insanity runs in the family. It really does. Do you really expect us to love you?. I never had any feelings for you. All you were was a distraction to me. It’s not my fault you got attached when that was not our deal”. Gikwang’s attention shifted to Jungkook and for the first time Jimin could tell apart a different type of reaction he had towards Jungkook. And that’s anger due to his protectiveness of his brother. “And you...you don’t deserve him. Besides...I’m the one he truly loves. Not someone who can’t tell the difference between love and obsession”. Those comments were enough to fuel his boiling anger towards Jungkook. That’s when he pulled out his gun and pointed it towards him.

But Jungkook was just as fast. The minute he pulled out the gun, the younger leaped forward and pushed his hand upwards. Followed suit by a headbutt to his face that was enough to make the man stagger backward. The same time Jungkook attacked his brother, DK was about to interfere when Jimin pulled out his butterfly knife and sent it flying towards him, catching him right in his right thigh.

The brunette yelled out from the stinging pain which halted his steps and Jimin took advantage of this to kick him right in the gut. He pulled the knife out of DK’s thigh before delivering a heel kick to his face. It’s not like his brother could help him because he was too busy getting the crap beat out by Jungkook. One could tell how he was letting all of his anger towards Gikwang out with every punch he delivered to the male’s face.

But one slip was all it took and the tables were turned. Gikwang dodged that last punch, causing Jungkook’s fist to hit the floor. He wrapped his legs around the raven haired’s neck tight enough that made it difficult for him to breathe and switched their position. Jungkook had his arms up to defend himself while getting his breathing under control.

However that didn’t last long for DK crashed into his brother, sending both males down on the floor. Jimin grabbed the discarded gun from the floor and aimed straight at Gikwang. Only when he pulled the trigger, the older male pulled his brother in front of him as a shield. DK got shot in his right collarbone and leg.

A loud scream emitted from DK. He stared back at his brother with teary eyes and a complete look of betrayal. “H-hyung”. The protectiveness Jimin saw he possessed for his brother was no longer there nor in his actions since he just shoved the younger off of him and scrambled to his feet. Jimin aimed the gun at him once again and pulled the trigger except nothing came out of it. It’s empty.

Grabbing the first thing he could get his hands on which is a chair, Jungkook swung it at the older. “Let’s get out of here!”. Instead of heading for the door, Jimin quickly ran up to the tv and took something from behind it before running out of the apartment with Jungkook right in front of him. “Police station. Go, go, go!”.

Jimin took out a black phone and dialed a number. “You’ve had a phone this whole time?!”.

“Only for emergency!....Uncle!. He’s here!. Well back at my apartment to be exact and he’s not alone. I think we were able to buy some time. Yes, I’m on my way there. Yes, yes, I understand. Okay!”. Confused and lost is what you could describe Jungkook to be right now as he listened to Jimin talk on the phone with someone about Gikwang. For all he knew the blonde had no plan but the conversation was indicating something else. “Hyung, what is going on!!”.

“Driver faster!. That was Mark hyung’s uncle. He’s a senior inspector and has been helping me with this. He has sent two cars out to meet us to make sure we’re safe and one to the apartment”.

“So you had a plan this entire time?. That explains a lot. You could have just to--”. _CRASH!_. A car rammed into Jungkook’s car, sending the car spinning until it crashed into a lightpost. Luckily for the airbag that broke their impact from being severe but it didn’t stop the short moment of seeing things double and a ringing noise in their ears. “K-kookie?”.

The brunette was already out and rounding the car to help Jimin out. A gunshot was heard from behind and Jimin could tell he wasn’t imagining this. A blood stain was starting to form on Jungkook’s shirt on his right lower abdomen. “No, no, no!. You can--”. Jimin wasn’t able to finish his sentence when a yelp erupted from his throat when Gikwang began dragging him away from Jungkook. The blonde was not making things easier for him but it didn’t stop him until he got to his car and threw Jimin inside.

“Hyung, he’s hurt. He needs a doctor!”.

“He can die for all I care. Now shut up before I turn this car around and just run him over!”. The older seethed through his teeth. “NO!. You’re not taking me anywhere!. Stop the fucking car!!”. While Jimin was arguing with him and trying to fight him off, he could hear the wails of the siren a closeby. It’s obvious he would since they were about 10 minutes away from the police station.

“You called the cops?. You are going to pay for this”. Jimin had enough of him and his mind games, he just wanted out. To go back home to his hyungs and to Jungkook without Gikwang in his life completely. That meant he wasn’t going to stop until he was out of the male’s clutches. He slammed the older’s face into the mirror of the driver’s door and grabbed the steering wheel. Trying to turn the car in the direction where he wanted it to go or a better option to get it to stop somehow. Even if that meant crashing into another lamppost.

They crashed but just not the way Jimin had planned. He hadn’t noticed they were on the bridge thus the traffic . Gikwang started fighting with him to get the control over the car back but he failed. Because next thing they knew, due to the scuffling for control over the steering wheel, the car made a sharp swerve through the railing of the bridge and right into the water . 


	27. Chapter 27

_ “What are you doing?. Oh no, don’t you dare!. Not again, I will kick your ass!”. The blonde exclaimed as he got to his feet quick as possible and ran after the taller male who had stolen his polaroid camera. He didn’t trust the younger with a camera thanks to his last and first experience with him. “Jeon Jungkook, come back here!”.  _

_ “What is going on here?!”. Mr. Jeon who heard the yelling from outside, came to see what it’s all about with a beer in his hand. The older man simply sat down, unbothered since he got pretty used to all of this with Jungkook and Jung-hyun.  _

_ “I am going to beat someone’s ass, that’s what’s going on”. The culprit was just standing next to him laughing his head off before Jimin kicked him at the back of his thigh and stole back his camera. “I swear I took some good ones this time”. But Jimin didn’t seem too convinced yet.  Jung-hyun came out with the meat and started grilling while his mother brought out the remaining food. It felt so much like home, something he hasn’t felt in a long time so he took as many pictures as possible to remember the night.  _

_ Some which caught Jungkook stealing meat while everyone was either too busy or unbothered to notice. After his parents and brother went inside, the two remained outside and talked. Bringing up the topic of his parents  that Jungkook knew nothing of until his mother brought up the question. One thing led to another, they began bickering again. But they’d always end up in each other’s arms, laughing like the fools they are. Moments like that produced many pictures  containing the happy memories Jungkook was left with. _

The younger’s eyes shot opened abruptly waking him up from his dream or better said his bittersweet memory. He had to squint his eyes due to the bright light of...the hospital room?. Jungkook looked to his left where the beeping sound of his heart monitor stood, IV hooked onto him and a sleepy Yoongi groaning awake. He rushed to Jungkook’s side the minute he noticed the younger awake and looking around confusedly but also close to panicking. 

“Hey, easy there”. Seeing Yoongi there confused the boy even more. Because why would Yoongi be here right now?. Last time he checked Yoongi was in Seoul when he had called. While he’s in Busan with Jimin. Jimin?. Jimin!. “Where is Jiminie Hyung?. He’s okay, right?. Where is he?. I need to see him”. 

But Yoongi wasn’t allowing it. “Not before the doctor sees you. Lay down!”. It didn’t matter how much he fought him, Yoongi wasn’t one to back down. So Jungkook had no choice but to obey him while he went to get the doctor. A few minutes later a tall man with rose-gold color hair came in. He caught a glimpse of Yoongi on the phone outside the room. Everything gave off a very bad vibe. 

“Everything seems to be fine. Your recovery is going well so far. The nurse will come by later with your medication and to change your bandages. Okay?”. After the doctor left, the raven haired boy must have fell asleep because when he woke up, the room was filled with the rest of their friends and his parents. Who all looked gloomy, sporting red eyes. “Why are you all looking like that?. And where is Jimin?”. 

No one said anything until Mark came through the door, looking ten times worse than everyone else in the room. Jungkook’s parents knowing what is to come stepped out of the room because they weren’t prepared to see their son break over someone he had finally truly loved and lost all too suddenly. The male stepped forward and sat down next to Jungkook. His mouth was moving but he couldn’t form the words. “Hyung?. Is he...okay?”. That’s when the older male finally found the courage to look up at him. With tears brimming his eyes, he shook his head. “The car spurred off the bridge and went straight into the sea. They found Gikwang’s body but not Jimin”. 

Jungkook chuckled thinking they were just playing a cruel prank on him. “That’s because you’re lying. He refused to listen, didn’t he?. We said we’d go get him, right?.  Let’s go”. Mark could no longer look at the youngest because he’s in denial and he knew what is to come next. Taehyung stood across the room from them against the wall as he eyed the boy he had argued many times with. The strong minded young man who was breaking slowly in front of their very eyes. “It’s been almost a month, Kook”. Even though his voice came out whispered Jungkook still heard him. “Wha--how is that--”.

“You fell into an unconscious state after your surgery. They sent out a search party that lasted almost two weeks. But because of the strong currents it would have been shorter had we not pleaded my uncle to keep looking. But...they said it would be impossible for him to have survived”. Yoongi rushed over to the other side of Jungkook’s bed to contain him because his denial was becoming stronger every passing minute. “They haven’t found his body which means he could still be alive!”. 

“The only thing they were able to find is his shoe and a picture. I’m--I’m sorry but he..he’s gone”. Mark choked out the two words that emitting a string of more words of denial and angry screams from the youngest. Which became muffled by Yoongi’s chest. Mark himself rushed out the room with Hoseok close behind him. His loud sobs could be heard from the hallway outside of Jungkook’s room as well. And Taehyung was curled up into a wall in the same spot with his face buried in his hands. 


	28. Chapter 28

After what felt like hours, Jungkook had finally calmed down or better said when he fell asleep crying in Yoongi’s hold. They had sent the Jeons home to rest with the intention to call them if there was anything. Right now no one was sure what was going through his mind but they were almost certain he’d want to be alone. And that’s exactly how it was. Except Yoongi and Taehyung didn’t leave his side for the most parts. 

During the time the youngest was unconscious Mark would be heading back and forth from the hospital to the police station to the bridge, the areas the search team had mapped out to look for Jimin and the direction in which the current might have taken him. He’s been there everyday no matter the hour and every day ended with sheer disappointment. Until _that day_ when they had found a shoe Mark recognized belonged to Jimin, thanks to the artwork on it done by Taehyung. And a picture of Jimin himself, laughing. 

Due to the strong currents, the search was to end earlier than planned but Mark who was determinate to find Jimin, hoping to the angels that he’s alive, did everything he could to prolong the search. Almost two weeks later, no sign of Jimin. A month later...they were forced to accept the harsh reality. When they called to inform him of Jungkook, he was at the police station finishing up some matters such as dealing with Gikwang’s parents. Who despite knowing their son, blamed him, Jimin and everyone else for his death. Not to mention the critical condition DK, their other son was in, which by the way shocked all of them upon finding out. If the latter wasn’t in a already fucked up condition, Yoongi and Hoseok would have certainly made sure he was. 

Mark’s parents flew down to South Korea after hearing the news and along with Jungkook’s parents, they handled the legal matters. Wanting the kids to have no part in it since they were already dealing with the emotional toll the situation had taken on them. Then there was also the evidence of Gikwang’s guiltiness. Not that it mattered now. 

\----------

The sound of movements wasn’t enough to make Jungkook open his eyes. For all he knew it could be one of his hyungs. It wasn’t until the person tapped him to “wake up”. The voice however was nowhere familiar so it’s definitely none of his hyungs. Probably the nurse?. Hesitantly his eyes fluttered open and landed on a young male, probably his age with dark blue hair. “Hello, Jungkook-sshi. I’m Kim Mingyu, your appointed nurse. I know you don’t feel like it but I’m also sure you don’t want to stay in here longer than you want to. Work with me and I’ll be out of your hair sooner than you think. Hm?”. Jungkook didn’t say anything but he sat up so the nurse could change his bandages and give him his medication like the doctor had told him. “All done. See..that wasn’t so bad. If you ever need anyone just press the buzzer, okay?”. After the nurse left, Jungkook went back to laying in a fetal position as tears streamed down his cheeks again. 

\----------

Quietly Yoongi entered the room as always whether Jungkook was awake or not. Even when he was, he’d pretend he’s asleep just to avoid any conversations or questions from the other. Today however the male was sitting with his knees against his chest staring at the blank wall in front of them. Jungkook briefly glanced in Yoongi’s direction before averting his gaze back to its original spot. 

Without a word, the older male placed a brown bag on his bedside table and took his seat on the couch in the room, that very well could be labeled as his now for the amount of time he's spent there. Not long after Taehyung entered and joined Yoongi. 

“Hyung…”. Upon hearing his whispered voice, Yoongi shoved his phone in his pocket as he made his way over to the youngest and sat down at the foot of the bed. “DK. That’s how he did everything. DK helped him because they’re brothers”. 

“I know. The cops found him at Jimin’s apartment with two gunshot wounds. He was in critical condition but he survived. They also found a recorder in your car. Mark’s uncle said it was part of Jimin’s plan in order to get verbal evidence of Gikwang himself that could help his case. After you guys escaped, he must have taken it with him and left it in your car for us to find”.  _ Because he had a feeling he wouldn’t make it _ , the younger thought to himself. 

“Mark wasn’t kidding about their parents. They tried to bribe the police to make this all go away and when that backfired, pretended as if their sons are innocent victims who were framed. With the recording, evidence and statements, he’s deemed as an accomplice and unstable. As soon as he’s recovered they’re sending him to a mental institution in Gwangju so we won’t have to worry about him”. 

Yoongi was thankful they got rid of DK at least on one hand because that meant Jungkook’s safe from him. Jimin would have wanted that. “Are you..Will there be a..you know...for him?”. 

“Mark wants to wait until you’re discharged so we could say goodbye together. But that’s also up to you, if you’re ready to go”. Question is how will he know when he’s ready?. In the span of two days he found and lost Jimin. Someone he has loved for as long as he can remember. 


	29. Chapter 29

“Your wound is fresh so don’t expect it to be all healed up in a few days. Although you’re recovering at a good phase so that’s good news. The nurse will change your bandages before you leave”. The dark haired male gave a firm nod followed by a bow. “Mr. Jeon, follow me”. Jung-hyun did as instructed as he followed the male to his office for Jungkook’s prescriptions and instructions while Yoongi took care of the discharge forms. Everyone else minus the Tuans were at the Jeons residence since they insisted to take care of the boys, whose health were a big time mess. 

“Leaving already?”. Jungkook stopped packing when the nurse entered with his usual friendly smile and sat on the bed. “Good to see you recovering well. Now I’ll just take care of this real quick since I’m sure you just want to get out of here already”. Even though he didn’t show it, Jungkook found the nurse kindness and the way he’d talk to his patients quiet endearing. He’s someone who isn’t a big fan of hospitals and doctors especially the rude nurses so he was thankful to have one who didn’t fit the ‘hard ass’ type. 

“All done!. I think your hyungs are as well so can go. I’ll see you during your check ups, okay?. Take care of yourself”. The male picked up the tray and his clipboard and was already at the door when Jungkook suddenly stopped him. “Wait!. I just..I just wanted to say thank you. I know it’s your job but still, thank you for being patient and taking care of me”. The nurse’s smile grew bigger than his usual. “You’re welcome, Jeon Jungkook. And I’m sorry to hear...about your friend”. Jungkook gave the male a small smile in return before he continued to pack his stuff. 

\----------

The funeral was small, only intended for family and close friends. Although his close  friends were practically his family. Today however was not a day to offend anyone or get into an argument. It was a day to say goodbye, the hardest thing any of them would have to do up to date. A few of Jimin’s cousins with whom he had a good relationship with, were able to make it. Mark knew why the rest weren’t there. His parents weren’t warm people thus he had no connection with any of his relatives except the few he had grown up with before leaving for the States. 

The setting was simple yet beautiful with light colors paired with a few dark shades of blue here and there in the details. The coffin in front of them laid half closed despite being empty. The reason for that being, is to put something connected to a memory as a form of saying goodbye with it. Hoseok placed a CD of a playlist the two would dance to, Yoongi a pair of headphones Jimin brought him for his birthday. Even though it didn’t work anymore he never threw it away. Taehyung placed their worned out matching t-shirts from their kindergarten years, Mark  the DVD of the first movie the two watched together that became their tradition movie during every Friday night and Jungkook placed the notes Jimin scribbled hastily that day when they kissed but kicked him out.

Jungkook had his eyes on his parents while they too each placed an item and said a few words when Mark’s growling tone caught his attention as well as everyone else in the room. When the latter turned around, he pinpointed the reason. “What are you doing here?. This service is for his family and closed friends only”. _Jimin’s parents._

“Mark, that is not how you talk to your elders”. His mother scolded him but he didn’t care. “In case you forgot we are his parents. All of this happened and no one bothered to call us?!”. They were referring to the boys parents in the room since they are supposed to be the mature ones. “Are you deaf?. I just said this is for his family and friends only and last time I checked the two of you are neither!”. 

“Mark Tuan!”.

“No, mom. These people don’t deserve to call themselves his parents. If they were they wouldn’t have shoved him to the side. They wouldn’t be disgusted over who he loved and if they really were his parents, they would have protected him like parents should. He told you but you never listened. You allowed your distaste over his sexuality to reign so high that you forgot he’s your son. He was still the same Jimin but you two treated him like he was the plague you wanted nothing to do with. You even forbid him from seeing his brother”. 

When Jimin and Jungkook talked that night, there was pure sadness laced in his voice rather than anger. What he’s seeing from Mark though is the total opposite. It’s evident enough that the older grew hateful towards the pair while Jimin must have still been hoping for they day they’d come around. “Had you listened to him and done something, my little brother would still be alive!!. He wouldn’t have to yearn for the love of his mother or protection of his father like he had for years. He did everything for you to be proud of him but because of that one thing you ignored his existence. Do you have any idea what that did to him?. You don’t only I do!. I had to watch how he blamed himself when he shouldn’t have in the first place. It’s not like he committed a crime!”. 

“You two are at fault as much as Gikwang was. You two killed him the day you wanted nothing to do with him. So I’m sorry Mr. and Mrs. Park but you came to the wrong place. This is not your son. This is..was my little brother. We’re his family…”. He gestures to the group in the first rows. “And we’re here to say goodbye to him so if you don’t mind….find the exit and leave. There is no need for you here”. 

“How dare you blame us for hi--”. The brunette looked up at the man through his watery vision, his hands clenched into tight fist. “I have no reason to hold back, Mr. Park. Don’t test me”. Hoseok and Yoongi got up and stood on either side of the male in case escalated. “Dorine, talk some sense into your son. How can he stop me?”. 

“Because I took care of him when you should have!!”. Everyone flinched at Mark’s sudden outburst including the usually unfazed Yoongi. “When he needed his parents comfort, I was always there. Through his ups and downs, when he lost his voice, when he had to adjust to his new changes, everything!. It was all me and not you!. And yes I’ve failed.  I’ve failed to protect him and that is a burden I will carry with me for good but for the love of God, let him rest!!. He’s been through enough and it’s not fair this happened to him. But at least now stop pretending like you ever cared. I will take care of everything related to him like I always have. So I will say this one last time...Get out!. Or else I won’t hesitate to show you the exit myself”. 

“You heard the young man. This is a private service, leave”. You could say after hearing everything Mrs. Jeon was now more angry than sad. The night she had asked Jimin, the feeling of something being off between him and his parents was there. But she didn’t realized it was this bad. As a parent herself, she couldn’t imagine doing that to her boys. 

Mr. Park let out a scoff before marching out of the place, his wife close behind. “Thank you, Mark hyung. Do know he wouldn’t want you to blame yourself”. Who would have thought Jungkook to be the one comforting a distress Mark when he himself could have a meltdown any time. 


	30. Chapter 30

Where did the time go?. It's already been seven months. But to Jungkook it was as if time had stopped or slow down. As if this horrible nightmare of an incident only occurred yesterday. The past seven months were filled with nothing but pain, regrets and numbness at one point.  _ Seven years ago, you left us. Seven months ago, you left us again. Only difference is, this time you're not coming back _ . 

Tears streamed down his cheeks like a waterfall but instead of only pain it was with mixed with anger. So much anger that he himself knew isn't good for him. But what else can be done. The one who caused all of this can't fix it like he did the last time. He's not within reach even.

Every time Yoongi tried to get Jungkook to open up, he would always brush the older off or find a way around to avoid anything related to the blonde. It’s why Jimin became a forbidden topic because Mark was still not handling the loss any better. Thankfully he got back into his martial arts classes and used this as a way to deal with his anger. But even the brunette didn’t want to talk about his little brother. 

\---------

“You’re in perfect shape, Mr. Jeon. Even your wounds are completely healed up. Although nothing can be done about the scars it left behind”. Thanks to his mother and Yoongi making sure he took his medications on time and ate properly, his good condition shouldn’t be a surprise. Even though his wound was heal, mentally and emotionally he was far from it. 

“I take it that’s your last visit here”. Jungkook chuckled softly at Mingyu’s pout while the nurse accompanied him down to the lobby. In the past month, they went from patient and nurse to actual friends. He was someone who also made sure to update Yoongi in case Jungkook wouldn’t listen. And he was right to do so because the raven haired didn’t bother himself much regarding his health. 

When Jungkook found out he snapped at the male but sitting alone with his thought he found himself in the wrong and set things right with Mingyu a couple days after. It felt like repeating the mistakes he made with Jimin all over again, which he desperately wants to fix. “You act like we don’t see or talk to each other outside of the hospital”. 

“Can you allow me to be dramatic?. Jeez!”. Jungkook rolled his eyes at his friend when his eyes landed on the hospital cafe. “Did you eat anything yet?”. 

“Not yet. I have--”.

“Come on”. Mingyu followed the other with a smile on his lips as they made their way over to the counter and Jungkook ordering something that could be called breakfast for the other. “What about you?”.

“I’m fine. You though need something to eat before you faint again like last time”. He remembers that?. Mingyu was sure Jungkook would already have forgotten but he just proved him otherwise. It deepened the other’s smile as he admired the male next to him. 

Jungkook won't deny that he indeed grew close to Mingyu but what scared him was how comfortable he was with the other and attached. Mingyu was a good distraction but it only did so much. Everything and not to mention his friends all reminded him of a certain blonde. But with him, he didn't feel the hurt radiating off the others, he didn't have to deal with their concerns over him and their help. In his mind he didn't deserve all of that. To worry his hyungs and to feel better. With Mingyu he was able to hide his emotions and enjoy a friend's company. 

"Hey, you got any plans for tomorrow?".  _ Aside from a project at work? _ . "Uh..no. Why?". 

"Great!. There is this new restaurant my colleagues just won't shut up about. I've been meaning to check it out. Want to come with me?". And sometimes Mingyu's gestures implied more than a casual hangout. "Sure. I'll pick you up". And Jungkook had already caught on. But did he act otherwise?. No. It’s harmless anyways, right?. "Okay. I get off at 6. And it's a date".  _ That's a first though. He's not covering it up _ . "I'm not getting you flowers if that's what you think. Not my thing".  _ Jimin loved them. _

Mingyu rolled his eyes as he got up. "Not what I meant either, asshole. Just letting you know….you know...since...yeah". Jungkook chuckled at the nurse's nervousness but seeing his reaction, a sense of relief washed over mingyu. "See you tomorrow, Jeon". 

\---------

“Where do you think you’re going?. Sit your ass down and eat. Also take you medication!”. With a heavy sigh the male retraced his steps towards the cabinet in which his medications were stored. “Jungkook…”. 

“A friend has invited me to eat with him at this new restaurant. Please...stop worrying. And I promise I’m telling the truth”. Taehyung’s expression soften as he walked passed the younger, tapping his shoulder. “Bring back something good. Yoongi hyung is not cooking tonight which means I have no dinner”. Jungkook laughed softly at his hyung’s logic as he watched the older exit his apartment. The door next door opening and shutting suit after. 

“Leave it up to you to smoke on hospital grounds”. Jungkook averted his gaze from the stars decked sky down to the blue haired nurse. “Technically I’m in the parking lot which is a good distance from the actual hospital”. He answered smugly before blowing the smoke in his friend’s face. The only reaction he got was a kick to his knee. Mingyu has been around Jungkook’s smoking long enough to be used by it now. 

“The hell?!. As a nurse this is just foul!”. The blue haired male stuck his tongue out playfully then snatches the keys from Jungkook’s hand. “I’m driving. I know where the place is and you don’t”. He answered quickly once he noticed Jungkook about to protest. He didn’t wait for any other complaints or disagreements and mounted himself on the other’s motorcycle.

Jungkook took notice why Mingyu’s colleague wouldn’t shut up about the place. It was your typical ‘fine dining’ spot. Where people who like to flex their status, money, good jobs and what not, would like to go. Not to mention the many women, gossiping. Much like the table of four next to them. It probably had to do with how Jungkook was dressed. His outfit wasn’t bad but the leather jacket and combat boots, probably gave them the ‘bad company’ vibe. 

“I got arrested twice this week. What do you think?. Should I go for two more encounters?” He asks them with a sweet as possible smile. The women dumbfounded by his sudden question and attention diverted towards him, turned away from their table and continued talking in a hush tone. 

Mingyu on the other hand was rather amused by the little show and was sporting a big grin. “Cute…What did you get “arrested” for?”. 

“For being too sexy”. Like it’s a natural thing to say, he just shrugged while looking at the menu. But the grin on the male in front of him turned into a deep smirk. “There’s no lie in that though”. His answer got Jungkook’s attention who looked up from his menu at the bold Mingyu. “I heard the spare ribs are to die for”.  _ And now he’s acting like he never said anything in the first place. _

Dinner actually went better than he thought. The food was great, overpriced in his opinion but then again he didn’t expect anything less from that place. His company made it better with the extra flirting. It all felt natural. Too natural. After dropping the other home, he went to Yoongi’s to drop of some food. Someone has to take care of the old man after all. And at Taehyung’s as well. Who was being too dramatic for his own good. “Finally!. It only took you 4567611 years to get me this”. 

Before calling it a night, his phone went off as it alerted him of an incoming text message.  _ “I had fun tonight. We should do it again”.  _

\---------

“JUNG-MOTHERFUCKING-KOOK. WAKE THE HELL UP!!”. In contrast Jungkook ended up hitting his head against the headboard of his bed due to the sudden banging on his bedroom wall. Which came from his next door neighbour, Taehyung. The male groaned as he cradled his head, cursing the other under his breath. 

His expression however softened up when he noticed the date casting off his phone.  _ October 13th.  _

“Happy Birthday, Hyung”. 

Today seemed to be reminding him about random, little things related to Jimin everywhere he looked or went. It didn’t annoy him or surprisingly hurt him. But it sure as hell made him miss the other even more. “So um...Mark made plans to arrange a surprise party for... _ him _ ...when they decided they were coming back here. He and Taehyung had everything planned out until…”. Either Yoongi was struggling to talk about anything Jimin related to Jungkook because he was concerned for him or because he hated the reality himself. But it was clear that the older was struggling to say something important. 

“Hyung?”. 

“This was supposed to be a joyous day. So Mark wants to keep it that way. He wants us to celebrate Jimin today instead. Remember him for who he was in general and to us. But he wasn’t sure how to tell you so I told him I’d talk to you”. It was not a bad idea but why is it that I can’t think of anything to say?. 

“It’s okay if you don’t want to go. I don’t want you to push yourself if you’re not ready yet. Go at your own phase. We all understand”. The younger male smiled warmly at his concerned hyung before spacing out once again in deep thoughts. 

They planned to meet at his resting place where they’d wish him a happy birthday, say something before continuing back to Mark’s place which is now Hoseok’s as well. He had arrived before all of them and it was then everything crept up to him. 

_ The bitter reality _ . Crouching down, he made sure to brush any dirt or leaves away before placing a bouquet of white roses and lilies, Jimin’s favorite flowers. “Happy birthday, love. I haven’t visit in a long time, huh?. Forgive me?. But what can I do?. It sucks!. I hate being reminded that you’re not here anymore. I hate facing the reason why I won’t see you anytime soon. Why I can’t hold you when I desperately want to. Or why I won’t wake up to you sneakingly taking pictures with that stupid beautiful smile of yours. I just hate it!”. He ended up croaking out the last set of words just when a hand came resting down on his shoulder. 

“Kook--”. 

“I’m fine”. Jungkook wiped any traces of tears away as he got up to face Yoongi with the others walking towards them. “I’m fine”. But Yoongi could tell he was lying. He heard everything and he could see his tears stained cheeks  even though he tried to contain it. Mark noticed it as well but chose not to say anything in case it could trigger him. Instead they all placed their flowers next to Jungkook’s and wished their friend a happy birthday. It wasn’t until their little speeches that caused Jungkook unable to stay there any longer. 

Despite their calling, he ignored them as he walked towards his motorcycle quickly. “I’ll take care of it”. Yoongi was quick to follow him to….the boxing studio?. His grunts and the loud impact echoed throughout the space but what twisted Yoongi’s expression was the anger Jungkook let out with every punch. So hard it scared him. “Jungkook. Jungkook, stop. Enough!”. He had to pull him away and contain the male with every strength in his body, long enough to calm him down. “No!. I hate this!. I hate him!. He lied to me. He fucking lied to me. He promised he’d come back but he didn’t!. I hate him!”. 

He kept kicking and trying to push away from Yoongi while exclaiming those words at the top of his lungs.“Stop...Stop it!. You’re going to hurt yourself!”. 

He knew under normal circumstances Jungkook would have already broken free but just this one time, he had to keep his arms locked as strong as possible around the younger from behind. “Stop...take it easy. Just breath. This is not the way. You’re not going to feel better like this. It’ll only bring you more pain”. 

It worked. It finally worked because Jungkook gave up and instead rest his head back onto Yoongi’s shoulder. Who sank down with the younger as his previous loud angry screams turned into loud sobs. “Let it out. Don’t hold it in anymore”. 

“I-I miss him, hyung”. He was able to breath out between his uncontrollable sobbing. “There is so much that I wanted to tell him. And..and fix. I was horrible to him when he got back”. The front of Yoongi’s shirt was damped but the older male didn’t mind one bit. Instead he kept shushing the younger one, comforting him the best he could. “I know. But he never hated you. Always remember that”. 

After what felt like hours, Jungkook had finally calmed down and stilled in Yoongi’s arms as the older male rocked him like a little baby. “How do I deal with this, hyung?. It still hurts...too much”. 

“Everyone grieves and heals differently. We all occupied ourselves with daily things. Work, classes, you name it But whatever we do something reminds us of him. It doesn’t even have to be that. Whenever I’m alone thinking of how to construct a melody my mind drifts off to him. Taehyung said he went shopping yesterday to buy a new hat for himself and one for Jimin. But then he realized...so whenever he has the sudden urge or forgets, instead of being sad he just thinks about what Jimin would say and do. Kind of like a compensation. My point is...find something that can help you heal without hurting more when you think about him. Write, sing it out or I don’t know...your very into editing and photography so, pour what you want to let out that way”. 


	31. Chapter 31

Jungkook took Yoongi's advice to help himself. All the footage of the blonde he had captured, he turned into little videos. His favorite had to be their little adventure at Lotte World. The excitement in his eyes paired with his bright smiles and muted laughter could brighten anyone's dark days. And strangely for him, he found comfort in it. 

The others noticed how relax he had become and somewhat more lively. At least pissing Yoongi off just for the fun of it twice in a week and being the loud neighbor for Taehyung. This time it was purely the music alone. They didn't mind. After months of him being completely closed off, they were welcoming any of his annoying habits. 

"KIM MINGYU!". Startled the Male dropped his bags and drink on the ground, clutching his heart as if it almost fell out of his chest. He turned to face the laughing raven haired ma behind him. "What the actual fuck?!".

"Totally worth it. You should have seen your face. I thought you were going to pass out". His laughter died down to a cheeky grin which was a first for the nurse. "Might as well have been. You seem to be in a good mood though". Jungkook swept the bags off the ground before handing it over but took in the spilled drinks. 

"I just feel...good. It's been a while. Sorry about your drink though". He chuckled sheepishly while scratching the back of his neck. Mingyu had surprisingly already forgotten about that. Was it really surprising though?. "You're lucky I like seeing you smiling. So you're forgiven".

"Aren't you generous--"

"--But only if you join me for a drink. Which you'll be paying for". 

"I take it back. Sounds fair but I still take it back".

\---------

It’s been over two weeks since he last heard of Jungkook. The other simply went ghost after the night they went drinking. So naturally he began questioning himself if it’s really because of what he did, despite being reassured otherwise by Jungkook himself. 

_They didn't have much to drink other than a bottle of wine.  After all Jungkook had to drive and Mingyu had work in the morning. But the nurse was slightly tipsy compared to Jungkook. It gave him the little boost of courage he needed because if it was to go in a bad direction, he could always blame it on the wine._

_When the motorcycle came to a halt in front of his building, he jumped off still perfectly balanced on his feet. "We should go drinking more often. You're much more chatty for some reason". To that Jungkook playfully pouted at the other. "What does that mean?!. Am I not---". He stopped mid sentence when he felt a pair of soft lips on his own. It was in no way messy or awkward but it made his eyelids drop just a little. Or maybe it's because the softness reminded him of someone._

_Jungkook swiftly turned his head to side, breaking the kiss. There was silence before a sigh emitted from Mingyu, neither boys looking at each other. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.--”._

_“No, it’s fine”. But there was no calming the other down. He completely refused to look at Jungkook while he kept apologizing. “Hey!”. The nurse came to a halt when Jungkook grabbed him by his biceps to stop him from his rambling and to calm him down. “It’s fine. Really. It’s just that I---”._

_“--You obviously don’t like me that way and I’ve possibly ruined our friendship”. The raven haired male chuckled softly as he shook his head. “No, you haven’t. You’ve done nothing wrong. It’s just that I’m in a bad place right now. Really. There is nothing wrong with you. It’s me”._

_“Is it your friend?”. Jungkook gave a simple nod but said nothing further about it. However that was enough for Mingyu to understand. “I get it. He must have been important. I’m sorry I didn’t think about it. It’s just that...I do like you, Jungkook.. So that’s why--”._

_“I know. I caught on. I should have said something. It’s not fair to string you along when you could be taking an interest in someone else other than me”. Mingyu’s eyes grew wide as he just stared at the male in front of him. He knew!. How embarrassing, he thought and once again looked everywhere but at Jungkook. “But you never did. So what does that mean?. Did I...maybe..ever had a chance?”._

_This was something Jungkook had thought about. If DK was never in the picture and if Jimin never came back and Mingyu was the one he met this whole time, how would things be then?. “You do”. That’s the only conclusion he came out with. Although Mingyu is the opposite of Jimin, he’s someone the raven haired male could see himself with. Someone he didn’t have to pretend with or have arguments with his hyungs about every single day. He probably wouldn’t even be smoking because the nurse absolutely hates it. “I..do?. Present time?”._

_“Under normal circumstances yes. But right now, I don’t know when I will get passed this. Which is why I can’t promise you anything”. Mingyu looked up with a happy smile this time compared to his embarrassing state from before. “We don’t have to rush into anything either. We can go slowly. If you’re still interested that is. Okay?. Now...goodnight. I’m going to go before I do something embarrassing again”._

_\---------_

“Mark hyung!”. Mark whipped his head around upon hearing his name being called, followed by a pair of jogging footsteps. “Ah. What’s up, kid?. Finally I see your face without a reason. To what do I owe the pleasure?”. Jungkook chuckled sheepishly while scratching the back of his neck. “I know. I’m sorry but I wasn’t ignoring you. I just didn’t like seeing how you were doing. But you seem to be doing better now though”. 

Mark smiled warmly at the young man’s kind gesture and pet his head like he would often do with Jimin. “I am. I’ve been able to work through my anger and Hoseok has helped me a lot too. It was easy to open up to him because he was mourning as well. He taught me choreographies he and Jimin would dance to. That way we’re both able to keep a part of him with us. So...I’m getting there”.  Jungkook was glad to hear that. If there was anyone he was worried about the most after what happened to Jimin, it was Mark. And that too for obvious reasons. 

“I didn’t want to say anything that day. Actually Yoongi filled me in. I wanted to reach out but he said you’d come around and to wait until you did. He’s been updating me about you”. _Yoongi hyung, always worrying himself about a brat like me_. “You two old men need to worry less. Otherwise you’ll get wrinkles before your time”.  Despite receiving a smack to the head for that comment, he kept on chuckling. “In all seriousness...are you really doing okay?”. 

“As okay as it gets, yeah. I have my way to cope. Which reminds me…”. He reached into his bag and pulled out a usb stick, handing it over. “I made something. Jimin...the way we remembered him. I thought you’d like a copy”. Mark safely put it in his bag as he sported a bigger grin. “Thank you so much for this”. 

“There is something I want to talk to you about. You were the closest to him so this is like...i don’t know...getting permission or an opinion from the both of you?”. By now they were already outside of the academy and in the parking lot by Mark’s car, where the elder leaned against. “There is someone--”. And now he understand the younger’s hesitance. “--A nurse?”. 

Jungkook chuckled nervously but nodded anyways. “As you know we’ve been hanging out a lot and kind of distracted me from... _him_. And lately he confessed that he likes me more than a friend”. 

“And...do you like him as well?”. After that night he gave it more thought and still came up with the same possibility. “I think so. The thing is I’m comfortable around him and I’ve already gotten attached to him. And that’s the part that scares me, hyung”. 

“And why is that?”. He was trying to understand the male to the best of his ability. From his hesitation to say certain things to him, hell this entire conversation could mean two things. Either he was uncertain of his feelings or he was scared that Mark would get angry or just both mix together.

“Am I going to forget him?. Am I moving on too fast?. It feels like I’m betraying him in a way by all of this”. 

“Look, kid. Everyone mourns differently. The same way people heal and move on differently as well. I guess it depends on what that loss means to a person. For some it could take weeks, months or even years. But even in the same situation what could take you years to move on from, could take another a few months. Point is no one will know when they’re ready except that person itself. So I’ll ask you. Do you think you’re truly ready?. Because I don’t want you to get the possibility that you might like this guy for real confused with being thankful towards him because you think you owe him for helping you through a difficult time of yours. No one is pushing you to rush into anything. And neither should you do that to yourself”. 

Jungkook allowed Mark’s words to sink and it brought him down in deep thoughts. Was he indeed ready?. Mingyu doesn’t even know who Jimin was to him other than a friend. But he also didn’t lie to the other that night when he told him he had a chance. “I’m not entirely sure yet but I want to try. That still doesn’t answer my question. Am I betraying him?. I know we never got to be anything but I have loved him for as long as I can remember. I mean...it’s not easy to forget your first love”. 

Mark felt sorry for the younger, knowing neither of them could do anything to bring the fallen one back. “Not because you want to move on means that you didn’t love him, Kook. And neither does it mean you’ll forget him. Moving on just means you don’t want to feel the pain anymore. I’m an older brother too. All I’ve wanted for Jimin was for him to be happy and not suffer anymore. And that’s how Yoongi’s feeling right now. It’s what I want for you and I’m sure... _he_ wouldn’t want to see you like this. If my permission is what’s holding you back then...you have it. Just make sure he’s not another DK because Tae and I will join Yoongi and Hoseok to fuck him up”.  Jungkook cracked out laughing softly before pulling the older into a hug which he gladly reciprocated. 

_\---------_

Mingyu who was home with a cup of hot ramen and a horror movie playing, jumped in surprise and almost spilling the contents of the cup when an abrupt knocking startled him. He’s always been a scaredy cat when it came to horror movies yet he found himself hiding in his blanket watching one. “Coming!”. Pausing the movie, he placed the cup down before hurrying to open the door. 

In front of him stood the person whose face he thought he would never see again judging by the past two weeks of silence. “Hey”. 

“Hi. I brought dinner”. He held up a bag of what appears to be Thai food judging by the smell. “I thought you..huh?”. All this time he heard nothing from the other only to have him at his doorstep with dinner as if nothing happened?. 

  
“ _Slowly…_ ”. Jungkook said smiling back softly at the confused blue haired male until it hit him what he meant. His frown transforming into a smile of his own when he finally caught on. “Okay”. He moved to the side and allowed the other to enter and of course the first thing he notice was. “Horror movie?!. Oh fuck yeah!”. Mingyu groaned loudly knowing this was just the beginning to another one of Jungkook’s horror movie marathon. “Please, please, I beg you.Have mercy on me!!”.


	32. Chapter 32

It could have been nerves or the fact that he’s never been in a committed relationship before, but there was a part of Jungkook that was questioning whether or not he made the right decision. However on the day of Taehyung’s birthday when the group of friends gathered for a little get together, Mingyu was reintroduced to the group as Jungkook’s boyfriend. 

To think Yoongi and Hoseok were already trouble when it came to the protection of their little family, having Mark and Taehyung join in on the “interrogation” was a much bigger obstacle. They just wanted to make sure after all, couldn’t be too careful. 

“Well that was fun”. Although Mingyu was grinning, Jungkook groaned at his comment. “I am honestly sorry about them. But they’re just--”. 

“--protective. It’s sweet, really. You should be lucky to have friends like that. Although Yoongi hyung still scares the shit out of me”. It’s like he was staring into one’s soul while looking expressionless. The imagine only gave him goosebumps. “That’s how he is to everyone outside of our little family. So don’t take it to personal. He didn’t punch you so that’s a good sign”. 

Really?!. Was it?. Mingyu’s eyes widened at the other’s comment who showed no signs of joking around. “He’s actually done that?”. 

“Yeah. Followed by Hobi hyung”. 

“Thanks for the heads up, jerk!”. He smacked Jungkook in the arm who looked confused as to why he just got hit. “Relax. I knew they wouldn’t have done anything to you. I happen to know them, you know”. 

“Don’t sass me!. Anyways...I know it’s none of my business but is everything alright with V hyung?. He kept referring to someone as  _ “him” _ constantly and he looked...sad”. Even he had noticed the blonde’s faraway look throughout their gathering when he thought no one paid attention. “Remember the friend of ours that died in that car accident?. He was V hyung’s best friend. It would have been the first time in seven years that he’d be celebrating his birthday with him so it obviously got to him”. 

“Oh..I’m sorry”. Mingyu shifted his body sideways, paying more attention to Jungkook who kept his eyes out in front of him. “You never talk about him”. It’s not his intention to push the raven haired male to talk about something so sensitive but he also couldn’t help his curiosity to know more about this person. 

Jungkook knew he’s have to tell him one day when he’s ready  as his hyungs advice him. “His name was Park Jimin. The five of us have been friends growing up. Yoongi and Hobi hyung were my brother’s classmates, that’s how I knew them. Jimin and V hyung both went to the same school, class and 95z born. Not to mention they were opposites of each other but they were so weird and in their own world when they were together. Jimin knew Hobi hyung from the dance studio they both went to. We kept joking around saying we were fated to meet each other but as time went by we became our own little family”. 

Mingyu felt a smile creep onto his lips as he watched his boyfriend with a fond look while he spoke about a treasured memory obviously. “Out of the five of us, mine and Hobi hyung's parents were completely different from the other three. They basically adopted them as if they were their own. They’d spend hours or even days at our houses. Tae and Yoongi hyung’s parents had high expectations for them or better said career paths they wanted the hyungs to pursue instead of their own”. 

“But Jimin’s parents were the worse. They were more stricter than the other two and too perfect. And that’s how they wanted him to be, perfect in everything at school and in life. Acting a certain way instead of just breathing freely like a person instead of a doll. They wanted to mold him in what they defined as perfect so he’d be a good example for his little brother but never did they stop to notice the pressure they put him under. So whenever he had an argument with them or simply wanted to runaway, he’d always find himself at my house. Which was two houses down from his. He called it his  **_safehaven_ ** . Because he was allowed to just let loose, eat anything he wanted thanks to my mother stuffing us and he had them. Parents who listened and comforted him instead of telling him what to do or planning a fucking schedule for him”. 

“That is aweful”. He understood why parents were like that. For some that principle was drilled into their mind by society or their parents before them. It was the way to succeed in life according to parents like that. “You said first time in seven years..what did you mean by that?”. 

“His father got a higher position in the company he worked for. So he moved the family to San Francisco. While the four of us moved to Seoul for further studies, we had each other. Especially Yoongi and Hoseok hyung so our parents were at ease. But Jimin...he was the one we were all most worried about. It’s not that he couldn’t take care of himself, he was capable of doing so. It’s just that we have our weaknesses and strengths. His weakness is that whenever he has a problem, he becomes so convinced that he has to deal with it on his own. Sometimes they’re harmless but other times they weren't. He shuts people out, even us. One time his family were suppose to go visit relatives in JeJu but we were all shocked when his mother came to pick him up at my house. He lied saying he’d stay with us and in contrast told us he’d be away for the weekend. Turns out he stayed cooped up in his room without eating anything and barely drinking. He had gotten so weak and dehydrated that my mother lost it. He had gotten into an argument with his father regarding his career choice in dancing. Even hit him. So he stayed home, practiced more than usual just to make a point. We were scared he’d do something like that or worse but not long after he introduced us to Mark hyung”. 

The car was fell silent as Jungkook kept looking out in front of him and Mingyu at him. He wondered what the other was thinking. “Even though Tae was his best friend, he and I were close in our own way. That’s why it was so hard. We had a strong bond. It felt like one of my puzzle pieces got yanked far away from me”. Cupping his face, Mingyu leaned in and nuzzled into his cheek while caressing it with his thumb. “I’m sorry you had to go through that. I know nothing I say will bring him back but you’re all very strong. And you’re brave...for opening up to me”.

Jungkook looked up at the other with a soft smile before leaning in to kiss him softly on the lips.  


	33. Chapter 33

The fear of something going wrong came true because things were too easy. Being happy after all of that without something blowing up in his face was to good to be true. All good things don’t always come to an end but they don’t always end in a positive way either. The men made plans to order take out and have a movie marathon but Jungkook’s classes ran a bit late than expected. 

What he didn’t expect was coming home and hearing his own voice. His eyes widened when he walked into the living room to see the video of his day out at Lotte World with Jimin playing. “Turn that off”. Mingyu jumped slightly because for one he didn’t hear Jungkook coming in but he made no effort in doing what he said. Instead Jungkook rushed over and switched it off himself, taking the usb drive out. It was then he noticed the box he had hidden with the little bit of remembrance he had left of Jimin. AKA the usb drive with the videos, the pictures, his polaroid camera and his pocket knife. “Where did you get this from?”. 

“I was tidying up your place when I found it. When you said you were close, you forgot to mention a little part”. His eyes fell down to the pictures in the box. The ones he could make out were from the morning after. Where the hickeys on a smiling Jimin stood proudly and the night at his parents house. “That’s why, isn’t it?. It’s not just because he was your friend but because you were together. Or am I getting it wrong?. What is it, Jungkook?. Were you just friends or more than that?!”.

“He was my first love, okay?!. I’ve been in love with him before he moved”. The room fell silent immediately afterwards. Mingyu didn’t know what to say or how to react other than feeling lied to and hurt that he was having a hard time loving him as much as he did, all because of the other’s feelings towards someone that isn’t going to come back. 

Surprisingly it was Jungkook who spoke up as he told him everything. How Jimin’s vocal chords were damaged, his return, his ex, his disappearance and the accident. “Those were taken the day before the accident. After all the time seeing him on edge and scared out of his mind, it was such a good feel to see him smiling again. But three hours was all it took for everything to go to shit!”. 

The raven was chuckling and Mingyu thought he might be going crazy. There was nothing humorous about the situation at all. “I was finally happy for once, to know that the person I’ve loved for so long felt the same. But despite that...I never got to call him mine”. Truth be told he felt the sting those words brought to him as he kept his own teary eyes on Jungkook’s. Will that hold him back from accepting me fully?. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you but I just wasn’t ready to share that part. I never planned on keeping it a secret from you. My mind is filled with so many thoughts and emotions related to that day. Different scenarios of ‘what if this happened or...would it have a different outcome?. Would he still be alive?. What if I could have done more or something..just something’. I’m still trying to overcome that day. The memories, they are so vivid as if it all happened yesterday. I-I try not think about it because I don’t like reliving what happened”. 

“And I forced you too…”. Jungkook kept his eyes on the ground and silent. It wasn’t the nurse’s fault in the first place that he found the box. “Even if it wasn’t today, some day I would have had to tell you”. His voice came out as a whisper but it was clear enough for the other on the couch to hear him. “But I’m trying, okay?. I don’t want to hurt anymore so I’m doing all that I can to move on...with you. Please?. Just...you said we’d go slowly. Just give me some time”. The male finally looked up with a pleading look in his eyes. The last time he was desperate over someone or something, it was Jimin to come home and drop that stupid idea of his. 

“I want to, Kook. And I do believe you are trying. It’s just...it’s not easy to forget your first love. You obviously have a lot to work through and I promised myself that I would help you. I’m still keeping that promise. Except that I need some time away from you. Just to process everything and work out where we stand. I’m sorry…”. He crouched down on the floor where Jungkook sat huddled next to the television and cupped his face, just as the other was about to protest something. “I’m not saying we should break up. I just need some time to think. And you need to decide if you are capable of loving someone else other than him”. 

\----------

“Where is he?”. Taehyung pointed the three hyungs in the direction of his bedroom, where Jungkook had locked himself in. “He refuses to go home or come out of the room. Won’t even tell me why”. Being worried was an understatement. The blonde had no other option but to call the only person that could get through to the youngest. As the blonde explained to Hoseok and Mark who stood with him, Yoongi went ahead and  knocked two times on the door. “Kook?. It’s hyung. Won’t you talk to me?”. 

After some time they heard the door creek open but the sound of the lock followed suit after once Yoongi disappeared into the room. Taehyung sighed in relief and guided the other to the living room.  

Jungkook went back to laying in a fetus position on the bed without sparing Yoongi a single glance. The elder joined him on the bed, caressing his hair as he waited for him to talk whenever he was ready to.  

“He found the things I kept of Jimin hyung. And the pictures ratted me out”. So that’s what this is all about?. “What happened exactly?. Did you two...break up?”. Jungkook shook his head ‘no’ as he turned his head the other way to face Yoongi. “He doesn’t want to break up. But he said he needs time to be alone, to think and process everything by being away from me while I decide if I can love someone else other than Jimin. I don’t know if he really believes I can move on, hyung. Maybe he’s right…”. Yoongi wanted to dislike Mingyu but he couldn't as the other isn't in the wrong. But neither was Jungkook.  “You have to understand why he thinks that way. After all you did tell him straight up how you feel about Jimin. Anyone might think the same way he did. But he’s also wrong. You have a good sense of judgement...well when you really use that brain of yours and not let your recklessness think for you. So I know if you are certain this boy is worth it, you will make sure it works out. Maybe some time apart is not a bad idea after all”. 

The youngest of the two cracked a small smile. “How do you always know what to say?”. The older shrugged nonchalantly. “I’m a genius, obviously”. 

Before ordering some take out, Mark decided to check in on the two in the room and also to ask what they wanted to eat. He knocked twice but no answer. Another two times, still no answer. Quietly he opened the door only to find Jungkook and Yoongi fast asleep.  “Well those two are out. Guess the talk went well?”. 


	34. Chapter 34

Jungkook was hoping to fix things between him and Mingyu as soon as possible but that would be difficult seeing the nurse was being sent out to Yeongdo district for two months along with 3 more nurses and two doctors. 

Yoongi’s words kept playing in his mind on a loop. _‘If you think this boy is worth it, you’ll make sure it works out’_. One of his regrets is not fixing his mistakes with Jimin...well not all of them at least. And he allowed the other to slip through his fingers because he didn’t try hard enough. He wasn’t going to let that happen this time. 

About two and a half weeks after the blue haired male left, Jungkook packed at least a week worth of clothes and necessities. Even though they didn’t talk on the phone or had a casual texting conversation, they still sent out ‘good mornings’ and ‘good nights’ to each other. Sometimes even going pass that by inquiring about their day. 

That’s how Jungkook knew what time his boyfriend would be off work. “Jungkook?. What...what are you doing here?”. Mingyu was surprised and dumbfounded at the same time. Never did he expect the other to come all the way down to Yeongdu District, holding a bouquet of flowers in his hand. 

“I came to see someone. But he’s upset at me right now. It’s sucks you know because I miss him and his annoying voice”. The raven held the bouquet in front of him, giving the other his irresistible pout. “I’m sorry…”. 

Mingyu broke out grinning as he accepted the flowers but not forgetting to catch Jungkook off guard with a kiss. “You’re giving my will power a bad name, asshole!. I should know how to ignore you”.  _ This smug handsome looking ass _ , he thought as soon as he saw the latter’s reaction. “You have been blessed by my presence. Can we go get food now?. I’m hungry as fuck!”. 

\-------

Since Mingyu was there regarding work, his accommodation was only for the hospital staff. Which mean Jungkook had to find his own place to stay. He didn’t mind that but it did cut the time he got to see his boyfriend short. Luckily compared to where he was staying, the hospital was much closer to the hotel Jungkook was staying at. 

“I’m on my way. Did you want anything?. Cafe what?. Alright, alright fine!”. He found himself following Mingyu’s direction towards this cafe to get him some breakfast before he went to visit him. While looking around, taking in the view and his surroundings his eyes caught something. Better yet... _someone_. 

Jungkook’s eyes grew wider than they never had before the moment his eyes landed on  _ him _ . “Hyung?”. He whispered to himself. “Ji-Jiminie hyung!”. He kept yelling at the top of his lungs yet this person never once turned around. And Jungkook was too busy running after to him to watch out for any traffic, causing him to almost get hit by a car. “Watch where you’re going!”. But he ignored him. 

His priority now was to catch up to Jimin. He entered the building the other disappeared into and that was exactly it.  _ He disappeared _ . “Where the hell…?. Excuse me!. Did you see...Did a blonde come in here just now?. You saw him, right?”. The taller male looked at the boy in deep confusion as he gestured him to breathe slowly. “Calm down...are you looking for someone?. A blonde, you said?. No blonde came in just now. I’m sorry”. 

“No, no. I saw him coming in here. His name is Jimin”. Now the man was certain. “I’m sorry, kid but no one by that name works here and neither do I see any blonde customer around”. Jungkook scanned the place immediately and he was right. Was it all just my imagination. “I-I’m sorry. I just thought I saw….never mind!. Now I probably lost my way.  I’m looking for cafe Wings. I was told how to get there but now I’m confused to where I am exactly”. The taller male chuckled at the raven’s cuteness. “This is cafe Wings. What can I get you?”. After getting his order, Jungkook left with the same thing still on his mind. Was that really him or am I really losing it. 

“Hyung, here is a list of things we need to stock up on”. The male was startled by the sudden voice of his brother-in-law. “When did you get here?”. 

“About ten minutes ago?. Anyways...here you go!”. 

Hhmm, he couldn’t possibly be talking about xxxxxx, could he?. 

\---------

“Hello. Earth to Jeon”. Mingyu repeatedly snapped his fingers in front of the other who seemed to be far away in his own thoughts. “Mm?. Sorry...what were you saying?”. 

“You’ve been in deep thoughts the whole time. What’s on your mind?”. He couldn’t tell him. They were moving passed the exact reason that had him spaced out since this morning. Telling him will make things worse, wouldn’t it?. “It’s nothing. I got a call from this photography company. They like my work but at the same time I want to edit the things I capture. They don’t offer me that, another company does so I was just weighing my options”. Although what he said about the offers are true, that’s not what’s on his mind. 

“That’s great news though!. Let me guess the other doesn’t pay well or isn’t that well known?. Might not seem like the right option but with your skills and ethics, you can make your own name. Better offers will turn up in due time once they’ve recognized you. An exhibition can help with that”. 

Hmmm. “The hyungs suggested that too. I can accept the second offer, gain more experience, build connections and i’ll still be able to save enough every month to do my own thing eventually”. Mingyu loved when the other spoke so fondly about his passion. Not many people their age thought like that. They’d rather go with more money and complain about their decisions the days that followed. “There you go”. 

  
It’s funny how they were able to turn his little lie into something good but that didn’t last long. The guilt started seeping through once again.  _ ‘Sorry for lying to you, Mingyu’, _ he thought to himself. 


	35. Chapter 35

He shouldn’t be here. This is the last place he’s supposed to be at. Yet Jungkook found himself walking through the doors to the same cafe from yesterday. He knew there was no way he was imagining things. After all he lives in the city where everywhere he went reminded him of Jimin. Surely if his mind was playing tricks on him, it would have happened when he was a literal mess after the accident, the funeral, the whole seven months of mourning. 

So why suddenly this place?. “Hey, I remember you. You’re that frantic kid from yesterday. Still looking for the blonde?”. And it’s the same tall, broad shouldered man from yesterday. Hearing him, Jungkook chuckled nervously. “I’m really sorry about yesterday. I thought I saw someone I knew, is all”. 

The older male hummed understandingly. “What’s your name, kid?”. 

“Jeon Jungkook. So--”. The ringing of his phone cut him off from saying anything further. He smiled apologetically at the older male for the rude interruption but the name lighting up on his phone had him breaking out in cold sweat. “Hyu--”. 

“Where the fuck are you?!”. Jungkook had to pull the phone away from his ear due to the sudden loud voice of Yoongi. He felt smaller than usual all of a sudden because of the way the man in front of him was looking at him as he was being scolded by Yoongi. “I woke up to Taehyung panicking for not finding any trace of you!. This is not funny, Jungkook!!”. 

“Hyung, I’m sorry”. He whined with his cute pout that would soften Yoongi up within seconds. But he wasn’t there to see it, now was he?. “I was going to call”. Alas Yoongi was not finished. With a sigh, the man swiped the phone away from Jungkook. His face twisting in annoyance when the loud yelling hit his ears. “Yah, you punk!. Stop yelling at the kid. He’s safe if that’s what you were worrying about. Now enough with the yelling before I cut out your tongue!”. Of course he didn’t stop there and Jungkook was signalling him to stop. 

Yoongi is a scary person after all. “And that’s hyung to you. I think…Ah yes, i am!”. The man was still grinning when he handed Jungkook his phone back and went to tend to his customers. “Hello, hyung. Sorry about that”. 

“It’s alright. I was just worried. Where are you?”. He certainly sounds calmer now. “Yeongdo District. I came to see Mingyu and fix things. We’re doing well now”. Should he tell him what he thinks he saw yesterday?. Soon enough he ruled out that information because he didn’t want to give anyone false hope, “Who was that by the way?”. 

“He works at the cafe I’m at right now. They serve such good drinks and pastries”. After talking for a while, he hung up just in time to catch the man free to help. “I don’t know what you said to him really but he certainly calmed down. So thank you for that”. 

“You’re welcome. But why was he scolding you?. You’re not those irresponsible types are you?”.  He immediately shook his head and explained himself although it was more like a relaxing conversation. “Ah, so you’re just a brat to your hyung. I’m joking!!. Actually I can relate to him. I am living with my very own. His brother spoils him so much that he doesn’t want to scold him so I have to do it instead. But I don’t know what we’d do without him so be lucky we still love you idiots”. Jungkook’s pout turned into a cheeky grin upon hearing the other’s words. 

“Here you go”. Huh?. The raven looked down at the bag that was stuck out to him. “I didn--”. 

“It’s a little gift. I’m glad you like my pastries”. Jungkook stared wide eyed at the man for his generosity. There weren’t many of people like this around. “Thank you, um...sir?”. He also realized he never asked the older his name. Might have if Yoongi didn’t call. “The name is Kim Seokjin. But Jin hyung will do. And the cafe is mine so feel free to drop by any time”. The raven bowed politely at the older before making his way out of the place. 

\----------

“No...it’s not true. Where...where is...hyung!”. The raven jolted awake from one of his nightmare only to come face to face with Mingyu. Who had a strong grip on his arms, probably shaking him awake. He pulled the other down closer to him and immediately wrapped his arms around him while bringing his breathing down to a normal phase, with the help of Mingyu caressing his hair. “You okay now?”. 

He hummed in return but stayed like that for a little longer before pulling away. “How long where you here?”. 

“Not long. I heard the mumbling when I came in and you were tossing and turning. Nightmare?”. He had a feeling he knew what it was about. Or better said who. “Yeah. I’m fine now. Thank you. And I’m sorry, you said we’d go out and I fell asleep--”. 

“Actually I’m tired so how about we take a rain check for tomorrow?. It’s my day off and we got an invitation from my supervisor to join him and his husband on a little sightseeing tour of the place. There are places we have to see so he said we can tag along”. He’s not annoyed or upset. That’s a good sign, the raven thought to himself. “So rest up because we have a lot of exploring to do tomorrow”. 

\----------

Before heading out on their sightseeing trip, the group decided to meet at the grocery store a block away from Jungkook’s hotel. The man Mingyu greeted and introduced as his supervisor and chief resident of the Emergency Room, had a serious exterior. With Yoongi he has learned not to judge a person too quickly. Even the most serious looking people can be the opposite of what you’d think. And he was right. The man was clumsy to begin with but in a funny way. 

“Namjoon-ah, help me with the bags”. That voice was all too familiar. “Jin hyung?”. While Jin and Jungkook exchanged their friendly greetings their partners on the other hand were left confused. “You two know each other?”. 

“Yeah. He’s the owner of Cafe Wings.And he scolded Yoongi hyung. It was kind of cool”. Realization then kicked in. It’s given since Mingyu never met the owner or Jin as a matter of fact. It was always one of the employees. “The cafe is closed today?”. 

“Oh no. My little brother will be taking care of it”. Oh that’s right. Jungkook remembered Jin mentioning his brother-in-law once. “He’s a bossy little thing. Practically kicked me out of my own cafe”. 

Mingyu certainly wasn’t kidding when he said they’d be doing a lot of exploring. But it was worth it. There might not be bright lights every corner or tall buildings like those in Seoul but the scenery of the place, the home-y feeling the place gave off made it worth it. He could definitely see himself coming down here to visit again. Even bringing the hyungs down. What he did make sure to do was take as much pictures as he could. 


	36. Chapter 36

Thanks to yesterday and his relationship with Mingyu working out better, he had forgotten all about the ghost he saw three days ago. That was supposed to be enough to convince him that it was indeed his imagination. Then why...why does the person standing next to his table ready to take his order look exactly like _him_?. 

“Hello?. If you need some more time, I’ll just come back in bit. Okay?”. He was about to walk away when Jungkook finally snapped back to reality and grabbed his wrist. “I..You...Hyung...Ji-jiminie hyung!. You’re alive!”. After what felt like ages struggling with his words, he was able to form a proper sentence at last. The raven got to his feet and wrapped the blonde in his arms with a death grip. He was afraid that he might be dreaming and if he let go, the man in front of him will fade away. 

“He-ey!. I can’t...breathe!”. But his voice. That is his voice and he can feel him?. So he is real. The younger let go but only to place his grip on his shoulders. There were just too many things going on his mind right now. So many questions. “Sorry, I just...you’re alive!. Why didn’t you come back?!. Mark hyung,...he was such a mess and Taehyung and Hobi hyu---”. 

“Woah, woah, hold up!”. The blonde removed Jungkook’s hands from his shoulder and created a distance between them. “What are you going on about?. Alive?. Mark hyung...Taehyung. I’m sorry but..who are you?. I don’t know you and I certainly don’t know any of those names you’ve just mentioned”. Jungkook felt like he could start malfunctioning any moment. Jimin’s words to him made no sense. Even when he would run away or push people away he never went this far with pretending not to know them. 

“Hyung, enough!. I don’t know why you’re acting this way but it’s over, okay?. You’ve won. You can come home now. Please….please, I’m begging you. Come home with me”. All the while he was saying those words, Jimin kept on backing away while Jungkook desperately tried to keep him from going anywhere. “You still want that, don’t you?”. 

“Enough!. Look, I don’t know you. I don’t understand anything what you’re trying to say. Why would I go anywhere with you when I am home”. The same desperation in Jungkook’s eyes could be found in Jimin’s. Only both had different meaning. “This is not your home!. You--”. 

“You need to leave. Hyung!. Jin hyung!”. Not long after Jimin’s scream, Jin came rushing out of the kitchen. “What?. What’s wrong?”. Jimin scrambled away from Jungkook and instead hid behind Jin. “Him. Tell him to go away. He’s talking madness!”. Jin turned to Jungkook who had his eyes trained on Jimin. “Why don’t you finish the rest of the pastries while I handle this, okay?. Get someone else to tend to the customers”. 

Jin caught Jungkook before he could move any further to get to Jimin and pulled the younger out of the cafe. “Okay, what is going on?!”. He didn’t mean to yell but seeing the state Jimin was in scared him. After he got Jungkook to calm down, the other just sang like a canary. From who Jimin is to what happened. “Listen to me. I know this came as a shock to you but that’s Namjoon’s little brother, Kim Donghan. Not Park Jimin”. 

He heard him yet he still refused to believe the words that came out of the elder’s mouth. “No!. No, that’s Jimin. MY Jimin”. His heart broke at the sight of a teary eyed Jungkook who was still trying to convince Jin. “I’m sorry, kid. I really am but that’s not him”. And just like that the little bit of hope he had found minutes ago was brutally yanked away from him. The younger collapsed on the ground against the wall, hiding his face in his hands as he silently sobbed. And of course Jin didn’t leave him. He had to make sure the younger was in a stable state before he went home or picked up Mingyu. 

Jimin on the other hand was just as shocked and shaken up. Who was this guy?. And why was he proclaiming stuff like this?. The worst part of it all, is that he was starting to think deeper about it. Like what the story behind this is?. Could it be true that he did know him?. Because there were things he doesn’t know anything about. For example what did he do for his birthday last year?. Or how did the wedding of his brother looked like?. But how would that be possible when he has a family and a home. On top of that the names he called, he has no idea who those people are. 

\-------------

He felt guilty for what happened. It didn’t sit right with him how scared he made the blonde even though it hurt every time he was so sure he didn’t know Jungkook or pushed him away. 

Of course he didn’t expect Jimin--or Donghan to be welcoming towards him the next time he saw him. Which is why when he did, his first instinct was to turn around and run in the other direction. “No, no, wait!. I’m sorry…”. Jungkook quickly let go of his wrist and held his hands up. Not wanting to seem hostile compared to yesterday. “I’m sorry about what happened at the cafe. I probably scared you, didn’t I?. It wasn’t my intentions”. 

The blonde still kept his distance, half convince and half skeptical. “Why did you act that way?. Because the things you kept saying..”. 

“I mixed you up with someone else. You just look really similar to a friend of mine and that’s why I mistook you for him. I guess you can say I was shocked to see you”. Jungkook eyes faltered to the ground, his voice trailing off. “Wow. Guess the resemblance was too striking to ignore”. Both of them chuckled awkwardly. “Can we just start over?. I mean I like visiting the cafe so I don’t want there to be any bad blood between us”. 

“I’d like that”. The blonde agreed excitedly and stuck his hand out. “I’m Kim Donghan”. Jungkook’s hand engulfed his smaller one and it automatically brought a smile to his lips. “Jeon Jungkook. Nice to meet you”. 


End file.
